Crazy Love
by Bea's Beso
Summary: While on the path to finding his father and keeping his brother safe, Dean Winchester falls in love. Bella Swan is a girl with a bad past but for the first time in years, she finds happiness. Can Bella and Dean build a life together? One that will last?
1. Meet Sandy West

**_Disclaimer_****:** I do not own Twilight or Supernatural.

Or else, Dean Winchester would've been mine a long time ago.

**_Full Summary_: **"We've got this crazy kind of love, ya know? She's all ice cream and inappropriate laughs. And I'm all pies and perverted jokes. But we fit. And sometimes I don't get it. And I sure as hell can't explain it... all I can say is that it's just… crazy love, ya know?" Dean and Bella meet. And they're instantly won over by each other. Is it just coincidence that they met and fell head over heels for one another? Or was it fate all along? One decision can alters one path so completely.

**_Author's Note_****: **This is a Dean and Bella story. Bella is _very_, _very,_ OOC. I can't stress that enough.

She wont tell her 'story' to Dean for _atleast_ ten chapters. And since this will mostly be Dean POV, you wont know either. There will be hints of course, so you can guess what's happened to her to make her the way she is now.

And heads up, I will be time jump... a lot.

_... enjoy._

_**

* * *

Dean Winchester **_

"You're a selfish bastard, you know that?"

I came up to the trunk of the car watching him put his book bag on his back.

"You just do whatever you want. Don't care about what anybody thinks."

He gave me a shocked expression, "Is that what you really think?"

"Yes it is."

"Well," He scoffed, picking up his last bag, "This selfish bastard is going to California."

"Come on, you are _not_ serious…" I said watching him walk away.

"I _am_ serious." He didn't look back.

"It's the middle of the night!" I yelled, "Hey I am taking off, I _will _leave your ass, _you hear me?_"

Finally he turned, "That's what I want you to do."

We glared at each other for a couple of seconds before I turned away from him and slammed the trunk shut.

"Good bye, Sam."

* * *

_Burkitsville, Indiana_

I was still fuming as I pulled up to a small café and parked, shutting off the Impala quickly. I pulled out my phone and scrolled down till I reached Sam's name. I felt my jaw tighten at the onslaught of anger that rushed through me.

_Why could he just follow orders? Like I did?_ _Things would be so much easier…_

I shook my head and tried to clear it. I didn't need any Sam-Drama to cloud my judgment while out on a hunt. I had a job to do. One that was appointed by Dad, so I knew it was important.

Taking a deep breath, finally calming, I opened the creaky door and got out.

The town was small. And ridiculously quiet. Which wasn't unusual for the towns we, _I mean I_, hunted in.

If that didn't creep me out enough, the old guy sitting on the rocking chair outside of the café under the sign, _Scotty's Café_, definitely did.

"Let me guess… Scotty?"

He looked up from his seat, "Yep."

_Well, he's a talker._

"Hi, my name is John Bonham." I introduced myself.

"Isn't that the drummer for Led Zepplin?"

_Well then…_

"Wow, good," _What am I supposed to say now? _"Classic Rock fan." I chuckled.

"What can I do for ya, John?"

_Right…_

I cleared my throat and reached for the pictures in my jacket pocket, "I was just wondering if you seen these people by chance?"

He looked at the picture, "Nope. Who are they?"

"Friends of mine. They went missin' about a year ago… They passed through somewhere around here. And I've already asked around Scottsberg and Salem-"

"Sorry." He cut me off, handing me the pictures back, "We don't get many strangers around here."

I nodded, "Scotty you got a smile that lights up a room, anybody ever tell ya that?"

_I'm a sarcastic prick. But he's an asshole. _

He didn't laugh.

"Never mind," I tsked, "I'll see you around."

I left Scotty back on his rocking chair. He was creepy me out a little with his silent stare. I jogged across the street to a small gas station that had a little mechanic shop attached to it. I entered the small convenient store, the ding of the bell above the door alerted them of my presence and an older couple looked over at me.

"Hello." The older woman smiled, "How can we help you?"

"Hey, I was just wondering if you guys have seen these people. They're friends of mine. Disappeared around here about a year ago." I asked, handing them the missing peoples posters.

The woman took it for and studied it for a moment before handing it back to me.

"I'm sorry but I've never seen them before." She shook her head.

"You sure they didn't stop for gas or something?" I asked, handing the older man the pictures.

"Nope, don't remember them." He walked over to me, "You said they were friends of yours?"

I nodded, "That's right."

"Did the guy have a tattoo?"

I looked up at the new voice to see a blonde teenage girl coming down the steps with a bunch of boxes in her arms.

"Yes, he did." I answered her.

She put down the boxes and came over to look at the pictures. She looked at it for even shorter time than the older couple. She looked up at the older couple and handed me back the pictures.

"Remember?" She quirked an eyebrow at them, "They were just _married_."

I watched as the old guy took back the pictures and looked at them again.

"You're _right_, they _did_ stop for gas. Weren't here for more than 10 minutes."

"Do you remember anything else?" I asked.

"Told them how to get back to the interstate." He shrugged, "They left town."

"Can you point me in that same direction?"

"Sure."

He quickly gave me the directions and tried to offer me some pie. I declined and soon I was driving down the road towards the interstate.

I had a lot to think about.

Sam not being one of them. I just wasn't going to deal with that.

There was something about this case that made the hair in the back of my head stand on end. Scotty's sunny disposition and the way the older couple said they didn't know who the couple was until that girl had said something.

There was definitely something going on here. And I think the townspeople knew too.

A loud wailing noise brought me out of my thoughts. I looked around until I noticed it was coming from the backseat.

"The hell?"

I dug into the backseat until I found the E.M.F. reader. It was going crazy. So I pulled over and looked around, realizing I was by an abandoned road with a bunch of orchard trees off to the side. I got out of the car and headed inside the orchard farm.

It was eerily quiet as I walked around the trees. The fog wasn't helping the creep-factor either. Soon I was walking into a clearing with a creepy scarecrow in side of it. I got closer to get a better look at it.

"Dude, you fugly."

And he was. It was like he came straight out of a horror movie. Weren't scarecrows supposed to be stuffed with hay? His face had a bunch of black stitches on it and he was dressed in a black trench coat, and had a hook for a hand.

I studied it for a little longer when something on its forearm caught my eye. I grabbed a ladder and brought it up to the scarecrow and climbed up it to get an even better look. I pushed the ripped trench coat away from the forearm, revealing a familiar faded out tattoo. I pulled out the missing paper and looked at the picture that belonged to the guy, knowing he had a tattoo too.

_It was the same tattoo._

"Nice Tat."

* * *

I pulled up to the gas station and saw the same girl from earlier standing by a gas pump. I figured since she had been the most upfront that I'd just ask her some questions. I parked the car, turned it off, and climbed out.

"You're back." She smiled.

I returned her smile, "Never left."

"Still lookin' for your friends?" She asked.

I nodded, "Mind filling her up there…" I read her necklace, "Emily?"

She nodded with a smile before turning a grabbing the pump before making her way to the back of the car and slipping the nozzle into the gas tank.

"So, did you grow up here?"

"Came here when I was 13," She answered, "I lost my parents - car accident. My Aunt and Uncle took me in."

"They're nice people." I probed.

She shrugged, "_Everybody's_ nice here."

_I bet…_

"So, what? It's the, uh, perfect little town?" I asked.

"Well, you know… It's the boonies," She shrugged, "But I love it. I mean, the towns around us… people are losing their homes, their farms, but here… It's almost like we're blessed." She explained.

_Blessed. Riiiight…._

"Hey, you been out to the orchard?" I inquired, "Seen that scarecrow."

She snickered, "Yeah, it creeps me out."

I laughed with her, "Who's is it?"

"I don't know." She shook her head, "It's always been there."

I nodded. This girl didn't know anything it was obvious. She wasn't avoiding questions like her Aunt and Uncle were. Something above her shoulder caught my eye and I noticed it was a dark red SUV parked up to the mechanical shop beside the convenient store.

I nodded towards the SUV, "Is that your Aunts and Uncles?"

"Costumer." Emily answered, "Had some car troubles."

"It's not a couple, is it? A guy and a girl?"

I sighed as she nodded and looked around the small town. It was still quiet and there wasn't any where for them to hang out at. So, I figured the couple must be inside the Café. I looked back at Emily, as she put the nozzle back on the pump and paid her, giving her a quick 'thanks' before getting back in the car and finding a parking spot across the street at '_Scotty's Café_'.

Walking into the small café, I noticed a young couple sitting down eating as Scotty brought them apple pie. The ding of the bell made Scotty turn. He sent me a glare before he turned back to the couple.

"Hey ya, Scotty." I greeted him, and closed the door, "Got a coffee? Black."

He sent me another glare before turning away and walking back to the kitchen. I walked past the couple and found an open seat in front of them. When they glanced at me, I gave them one of my most charming smiles.

"Oh," I called back to Scotty, "and can I get some of that pie too?"

Before I could start in on questioning the couple, a loud rumble rolled passed the café, making the people inside the café stop and turn towards the window to see what it was. A huge red rust bucket of a Chevy truck pulled up to the gas station across the street, just as it back fired and steam started pillowing out of from the hood of the truck.

It was deadly quiet inside the café as we all watched the truck just… _die_.

We couldn't see the person climbing out of the truck but we sure as hell could hear them.

"Son of a bitch! You're gonna die on me, _now_? Piece of shit! _GOD DAMN IT_! What do you think? Yes, you can help me, asshole."

I choked on my laughter as I heard more clanking sounds but it sounded more like someone hitting metal over and over again. Harry must've came out to help the frustrated girl because she turned from yelling at the old truck to yelling at him.

It was quiet for a few minutes as everyone tried to see or hear what was going on but it had gotten quiet. The young couple must've seen something, the rest of us couldn't since they were closer to the window, because they quickly looked back down and started eating again, just seconds before the door opened roughly.

I sucked in a sharp breath at the girl that walked into the café.

It was more like _woman_ really.

She was of medium height around 5'6" with deep mahogany hair that came down in curls under her shoulders and a little past her breasts. She was skinny but curvy and toned; it was obvious she worked out regularly. She had a nice athletic build to her.

She was wearing blue jean shorts that were ripped at the bottoms and an over sized white shirt that hung off her right shoulder and said '_I Want To Rock Your Gypsy Soul_'. She had a purple top hat and ray bans with purple tint, and purple ballet flats.

It was all very matchy-matchy.

As I glanced at her tiny feet, I noticed that the shoes she wore showcased a nice tattoo on her right foot. It seemed to be just a regular tattoo of a branch with three flowers on it with no color on it. But on closer inspection, I noticed the three flowers had soft pink streaks in them along with words written into the flower petals but I couldn't tell what they said.

I looked back up to her face just as she took off her sunglasses to look around the café, revealing a pair of dark eyes which I couldn't tell if it was more green than brown or more brown than green.

She was all pale skin, delicious curves, and sultry smirks. _Yum._

"Car trouble?" Scotty asked coming in from the back.

The girl narrowed her eyes and dropped her smirk.

"No," She bit out and flicked her thumb over her shoulder, "That was just me beating thin air with a crow bar. You got a beer? I'm havin' one of _those _days."

She walked passed Scotty, ignoring his glare as she looked around for a seat. Her eyes landed on the couple, before they swept towards me, where they rested for a few seconds. I smiled as her eyes trailed away from my face as she _clearly_ checked me out.

Her eyes snapped towards mine, where she smirked and glanced at the seat in front of me.

"This seat open?"

She didn't wait for me to answer as she pulled out the seat across from me and plopped down on it, dropping her purse on the table. I quirked an eyebrow at her as she pulled out a newspaper and opened it. Completely ignoring me.

She looked up over her newspaper at me, as she must have felt my stare, and gave me a quirked eyebrow.

I smirked and stuck my hand out, "John Bonham."

Her eyebrows arose further, "Led Zeppelin drummer? Hmm," She hummed and took my hand, "Sandy West."

"The Runaway's drummer?" I chuckled.

She gave me a smirk that came with the expression that clearly said in a _very _sarcastic way, _'Well, duh._'

I stared at her hand as it was in mine. It fit perfectly and it was warm. It also sent shocks of electricity up my arm. She roughly took her hand back, making me snap out of my stare, and went back to her paper.

"Just passing through?" I asked her.

She didn't look up as she just nodded with a hum. I sighed, figuring I might not get anything from her and decided to go back to work.

"How about you guys?" I turned towards the young couple.

"Road trip." The woman smiled.

I hummed, "Yeah, me too."

Scotty came back then and poured the couple some tea. He looked up at me with a glare.

"I'm sure these people want to eat in peace."

"Just a little friendly conversation." I told him, "Oh, and that coffee too by the way."

"Scotty," _Sandy West_ called out, "My beer?"

"We don't have beer."

"A coffee than, black." She didn't once look up from her paper.

Scotty came back with her coffee. _Not mine_. She looked up from her paper then, looking at her coffee to the open table in front of me and then to Scotty who was standing in front of her. She smirked and gave an amused _humph_.

"You want anything else?" Scotty glared down at her.

"Naw, Scotty," She took a drink of her coffee, "This is great."

"Mmhmm." Scotty's glare was accompanied by a drawn out hum.

"You know Scotty…" _Sandy West _called out as Scotty was walking away, never once looking up from her paper, "You sure do got a smile that lights the whole room," She looked up at him, "anybody ever tell ya that, Sweetheart?"

Scotty glared between me and her, as I choked on my laughter, "Are ya'll together?"

Sandy and I looked at each other, "_Nope_."

She looked back at me again actually giving me a small _genuine_ smile instead of a smirk. Her eyes twinkled with mirth and it looked more green then brown at that moment. Before she blinked and went back to her paper.

"So what brings ya to town?" I looked back at the couple.

"We just stopped for gas and the guy at the gas station saved our lives." The girl answered.

In the corner of my eye, I watched as Sandy's eyes swept over to the couple as her body turned towards them subtly. But with my hunters' eye, I caught it.

"Is that right?" I looked between them.

"Yeah," The guy answered this time, "one of our break lines were leaking. And we had no idea," He shrugged, "he's fixing it for us."

"Nice people." I observed.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"So how long until you're up and runnin'?"

He looked back at me, "Sundown."

"Really?" I leaned in closer, "to fix a break line?" He nodded, "You know I know a thing or two about cars… I can probably have ya up and runnin' in about an hour. And not charge you anything."

"You know, thanks a lot, but" The woman smiled apology, "I think we'd rather have a mechanic do it."

_Damn it… what to do, what to do…_

"You know, it's just that these roads, um, they're not real safe… at night."

Sandy looked up from her paper at me with furrowed brows, as the couple shared a glance before looking at me.

"I'm sorry?"

I smiled sadly, "I know it sounds strange, but uh, you might be in danger."

"We're trying to eat." The man glared over at me.

I was about to open my mouth to say something when I felt something kick my shin, _hard._ I jumped and groaned as I rubbed my shin and looked at the girl in front of me. She gave me a glare and shook her head slowly, making me confused. She must've seen my confusion written on my face, because she sighed and looked back down at her paper.

"You're lookin' for somethin'," She murmured quietly enough that only I heard her, briefly glancing up at me, "I'm lookin' for something too."

"And what's that?" I whispered.

"I don't know yet. When I figure it out, I'll tell you." She folded her paper and slipped it back into her purse, nodding towards the door, "Either way, I'm more subtle about it."

I followed her nod to see the Sheriff walking into the café. Scotty walked over to him and whispered something, making the Sheriff ask me to follow him. I sighed, looking up to see Sandy putting money down on the table for her coffee, before she got up, calling out to Scotty for the nearest motel.

Looking back at the Sheriff, I knew I couldn't get out of this.

Soon I was driving out of Burkitsville with a police escort.

_But I'd be back later…

* * *

_

**AN**

http(:/)twitter(.)com(/)B( _ ) ( _ )Boo

http(:/)beabeso(.)tumblr(.)com(/)

Pictures will be posted up ASAP...


	2. Scarecrow

**_Disclaimer_****:** I do not own Supernatural or Twilight.

**_Full Summary_: **"We've got this crazy kind of love, ya know? She's all ice cream and inappropriate laughs. And I'm all pies and perverted jokes. But we fit. And sometimes I don't get it. And I sure as hell can't explain it... all I can say is that it's just a… crazy love, ya know?" Dean and Bella meet. And they're instantly won over by each other. Is it just coincidence that they met and fell head over heels for one another? Or was it fate all along? One decision can alters ones path so completely.

**_Author's Note_:** For some reason, on the last chapter it didn't post what I had originally planned to write on the bottom AN, so I'll just write it here.

_Will the Cullen's be in this?_ Yes. Some Cullen's more than others. But it'll only be once in a while, like little cameos. They will not be in this story as main characters, just supporting. Only showing up when the need arises.

_Will Castiel be making an appearance?_ Yes. But like the Cullen's, he won't be a main character. And will only show up when the time is right.

_What season's will I be working through?_ Season's 1 - 3.

When you read this, keep in mind that this story will be different from most of the episode's. It'll be changed, _skewed_ to fit Bella and what she brings to the table for the brothers.

With that said... _enjoy._

_**

* * *

Dean Winchester**_

I sped past the Burkitsville sign in a rush to get to the Orchard before the couple. I had left town and grabbed some shut eye about a few miles away from the town border. Now I was reenergized and ready for whatever I was walking into.

I got to the orchard and quickly got out, grabbing the sawed off shotgun from the trunk and running passed the trees. I could hear the woman already screaming so I ran towards the sound, cutting them off to see the scarecrow following behind them.

"Get back to your car." I instructed them, "Go! Go!"

They ran off as the scarecrow came into view. I shot at him as he got closer. Cursing when he didn't even stop. Realizing I was unprepared for this, I turned around and took off after the couple, popping off rounds at the scarecrow as he chased after me.

"What the hell was that?" the guy asked once we were outside of the orchard and near the Impala.

"Don't ask." I growled.

* * *

"The scarecrow climbed off its cross?"

"Yeah, I'm telling you…" I spoke into the phone, "Burkitsville, Indiana, fun town."

"It didn't _kill_ the couple, did it?"

"No, I can cope without you, you know Sam…"

Sam sighed, "So something must be animating it… A spirit?"

"No, it's more than a spirit, it's a God." I shook my head, "A Pagan God, anyway."

We talked more about the scarecrow as I gave him my thoughts on why I thought it was a Pagan God. And how the townspeople treated the couple from yesterday. I told him I was going over to the community college to talk to a professor.

We got a little sentimental for a minute before I couldn't take anymore and got off the phone, just as I pulled up to the college. I found the professor and we quickly started chatting up on Pagan Gods. He pulled out a huge leather bound book and started flipping through it.

"wait, wait, wait," I stopped him as I saw a familiar figure in a picture, "What's that one?"

"Oh, that's not a woods God, per say." He took off his glasses.

"The Varner were Norse Gods of protection and prosperity, keeping the local settlements safe from harm…"

I kept reading and figured that this what I was looking for. I talked to the professor for a few more minutes before turning to leave. I gave him a parting smile as I opened the door only to turn and get hit in the face and being surrounded by darkness.

* * *

I woke up hours later with a groan. I looked around the room, seeing I was in a small room with a huge headache. I heard a sound outside and I looked up to see the cellar door open, revealing Scotty, Harley, his wife, and the Sheriff as they pushed in Emily.

"Aunt Stacy, Uncle Harley please… Why are you doing this?"

"For the common good." Stacy said, before closing the door on her niece.

I ran up the steps and started ramming my shoulder into the cellar door. It wasn't budging and it was pissing me off.

"They're going to kill us?" Emily asked.

I stopped slamming my shoulder into the door, "Sacrifices. Which is, I don't know… _classier_, I guess." I got off the stairs and came to stand next to her, "You really didn't know anything about this, did you?"

"About what?" She bit out, "Scarecrow God? I can't believe this."

"Well you better start believing, 'cause I'm going to need your help."

She swallowed as she nodded, "Okay."

"Now, we can destroy the scarecrow but we gotta find the tree."

"What tree?" She asked.

"Maybe you can help me with that," I went on to explain, "It would be really old. Locals would treat it with a lot of _respect_. You know, like it was sacred?"

"There's this one apple tree," She took a breath, "The immigrants brought it over with them. They call it the First Tree."

"Is it in the Orchard?" I clarified.

She nodded, "Yeah. But I don't know where."

Just then the cellar door opened, revealing the same people as before _but _the Sheriff. Scotty pointed a shot gun at me, as Stacy and Harry looked at their niece sadly.

"It's time."

They made us come up the stairs slowly till we reached them. They cuffed our hands and roughly pulled us over towards the car, and shoving us into the back. Scotty climbed into the front, and they quickly led us towards the Orchard.

Once there they tied us up to trees near the scarecrow.

"How many people have you killed, Sheriff?"

I looked up at him as I asked. He had gotten here a few minutes after we did, sporting a nice shiner and looking a little dazed.

"How much blood is on your hands?"

"We don't kill them." He tried to justify.

"No, but you sure cover up after." I growled, "I mean, how many cars have you hidden? How many clothes have you buried?"

He glared down at me with his one good eye before walking away and grabbing his shot gun.

"Uncle Harley… please…" Emily tried to plead for the millionth time.

"I am so sorry, Em. I really am. I wish it wasn't you." He cried.

"And it wouldn't have been if it weren't for that damn girl." Scotty growled.

"What girl?" Emily whimpered.

"That Sally girl." Stacy answered.

"You mean Sandy?" Emily asked, "What _about _her?"

"We were gonna get her instead, Sweetheart." Harley brushed a piece of her hair away, "But she got away."

"What do you mean she got away?" I asked, "You guys have guns."

The Sheriff stood in front of me with his riffle to glare at me.

I snorted, "It was her, wasn't it? She gave you that shiner?" his glare intensified, "_Nice…"_

"There was something wrong with that girl." Stacy shook her head, "It was like she knew we were comin'. We caught her in the middle of packin'. Surrounded her, and she still got away."

"What? No," Emily shook her head, "I talked to her, and she was so _nice_."

"She had the mouth of the Devil," Harley bit out, "Her room was filled with crazy drawings and books about all kinds of things."

That caught my attention and I turned to listen to the conversation.

"She had to have some kind of military trainin'. Knocked me out cold." The Sheriff winced as he touched his eye.

_ Well that explained his tardiness…_

"And she was _fast_. Runnin' into the woods like that, we couldn't even catch up with her. And she had that extra duffle with her."

"She ain't gonna last a minute out there," Scotty said, "Not without any shoes on."

"She wasn't wearing any shoes?" I questioned.

The Sheriff glared down at me, "The girls crazy."

The conversation was closed then. The daylight was going down steadily and they seemed to notice that as they started backing away from us. Soon they were gone from our sight and our daylight hours were gone.

"You don't have a plan, do you?" Emily asked me.

"I'm workin' on it." I told her, still trying to wiggle out of my ropes, "Can you see?"

"What?"

I turned to look over my shoulder, "Is he movin' yet?"

"I can't see." She sighed.

We were quiet for a second as we started hearing footsteps. As they started to get closer, Emily became more hysterical as I started to frantically wiggle my wrists trying to loosen my ropes.

"Dean?"

I turned back at the sound of his voice and let a relieved breath out.

"I take everything back I said." I gasped, "I am so happy to see you. Come on." I nudged my wrists, "How'd you get here?"

Sam shrugged, "I, uh, stole car?"

I laughed, "That's my boy. Keep an eye on that scarecrow. It can come alive any minute."

Sam looked around, as I rubbed my now free wrists, "What scarecrow?"

I quickly stood up and looked at the cross, where a scarecrow was absent.

_Shit…_

Sam and I quickly untied Emily and helped her up, before we all took off running, trying to find a way out of the Orchard. It felt like we were running in circles as Sam and I argued over finding the tree and burning it now or tomorrow morning. We ran into a clearing, where we heard twigs snapping, making us stop. Flash lights shined in our faces and we realized we were surrounded.

"Please let us go." Emily pleaded.

"You heard the girl."

I heard the sound of a gun being cocked coming from the same direction as the new voice, making us snap our heads towards the intruder. I felt my heart speed up in my chest at the woman wearing all black, with her dark hair pulled up in a high pony tail, as she pointed a revolver to Scotty's temple. In her other hand, she had a sawed off shot gun that was lowered, away from view.

"Lower it."

Scotty swallowed as he lowered his shot gun.

"You have somethin' of mine, Scotty." She whispered, "I thought we had somethin' special… why would you steal from me?"

When Scotty didn't answer, she pressed the gun into his temple harder, and growled, "Where is it?"

"I-I don't know what you're talkin' about!"

In the corner of my eye, I saw the Sheriff shift his gun to point at her as he cocked it. Almost too quick for us to catch, the girl threw up her shot gun, cocking it as it slipped on her palm, before she grasped it properly and shot at the Sheriff's feet, making him jump and drop his gun.

She tsked, "I have the upmost respect for law enforcement, I _truly_ do. But you are fucking with the wrong girl, Sheriff. You've stolen something from me and I want it back."

"You're willing to kill a Sheriff for a _book_? People will look for you. Killing an officer of the law…"

"Don't try to threaten me, _Sheriff_. I've had scarier things chase after me. You're words are just that, _words._" She growled, "_Where is it?"_

"He-here." Scotty reached into his jacket slowly and pulled out a small book, "The other one is at my café."

"Put it down at my feet," She ordered as she tucked the revolver behind her, shifting the shotgun to the back of Scotty's head, "_Slowly_. One wrong move, Scotty, and I'll blow your head clear off your shoulders."

Scotty put the book down in front of her feet, just as she ordered it. She kept the gun pointed up at him as she bent down and picked up the book, and tucked it into her leather jacket.

"Now, move out the way, and let these people go." She grasped Scotty's collar and started pulling him away.

Sam and I shared a look before I nudged Emily and we started walking towards the opening the girl made for us. We were halfway towards the opening when a scream pierced the air and we all turned to see the scarecrow dragging off Harley and Stacey away into the deeper parts of the Orchard.

"Hey, Winchesters'," The girl waved us over, "Let's go!"

She turned and started running away. Sam and I followed after her, pulling Emily along with us.

"Who are you?" Sam asked when we reached the Impala.

"Why, I'm Sandy West, of course. Now get in!" She climbed into the drivers seat.

And then I realized…

"How'd you get my car?"

* * *

We came to a screeching halt in front of a small motel a few minutes after leaving the Orchard. Sandy climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut, before jogging up to the room in front of us. She waved us over as she opened the door and walked in. Sam and I shared another weary glance as we climbed out and followed after her.

"Are you going to tell us anything?" Sam asked as he walked into the room.

The room was a total wreck. There were obvious signs of a struggle. The dining room set was turned over, and the bed was pushed off its frame, and there was a broken lamp by the bedside table. Sandy was at the bed zipping up one of the two duffle bags that was on it.

"Okay," She sighed, moving on to the next duffle and crammed more clothes into it, "They came at around 2 p.m. I was trying to take a nap, but I uh, heard they were comin'. So I grabbed a duffle and tried to take off."

"But they surrounded you?" I asked knowing that's what the others said.

"That's right." She nodded, "I was able to get away."

"Are you a hunter?"

I finally asked the question that had been nagging at me since Scotty mentioned the crazy drawings and books. I had this picture in my head that it looked just like the one we had.

It was dead silent as Sam and I watched her. She looked at us, before going to wooden trunk at the end of the bed and opening it up. We stepped closer to look over her shoulder.

"Whoa…"

She had an arsenal that could defend a small town.

"To a certain degree…" She murmured pulling out a box filled with shot gun rounds.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Wait, you're telling me those weren't loaded?"

"Blanks." She dumped them out onto the bed, before actually loading up the shot gun with real bullets, "I'm not down with killing humans. I _love_ to scare them though." She shut the shot gun.

She slipped the book out of her jacket and slipped it into a book bag, along with her sawed off shot gun, before putting the book bag on her back and tucking the revolver into the back of her pants.

She tightened the straps on her book bag before walking over to the door, "Emily you should probably grab some shut eye, I think you're in shock. Sam, there's some Advil and a water bottle by my purse. Dean, you comin'?"

"Where are we going?" I asked.

She smiled, her eyes glowing green, "We're going to pay our friend, Scotty, a little visit."

* * *

"You lying bastard, Scotty!" Sandy yelled, "You said you didn't have any beer!"

I heard the slam of the refrigerator door coming from the kitchen, as I sat in a booth in front of Scotty inside his café.

Nothing in between us but a spinning revolver.

Sandy came out from the kitchen holding two beers in one hand and her shot gun propped up on her shoulder. She put one down in front of me, before putting the shot gun down and popping the top off the beer on the corner of the table, making Scotty wince.

"So," Sandy took a swig, "Where is it?"

"Underneath the cash register." Scotty stuttered.

"Are you lying?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

Scotty quickly shook his head and swallowed nervously. I had to bite back my smile as I looked at him shaking in front of me every time Sandy walked near him. The girl probably weighed 115lbs soaking wet and he was shaking like a leaf at the sight of her.

We had gotten here about ten minutes ago. And we could see Scotty's silhouette from outside but the door was locked and he wouldn't open up when Sandy asked him too. She finally had enough five minutes into trying to sweet talk him out. And all I have to say is that she picked locks quicker than Sammy did.

"_Yatsy!_"

I turned to see Sandy at the counter pulling a large leather bound book from under it and slamming it onto the counter top. She shrugged off her book bag and started putting the book into it.

"_Christ_, what _is _that?" I asked.

"They're words of the Devil." Scotty spat.

"Words? No." Sandy said nonchalantly, "The makings, maybe."

_Huh? _"What?"

"Tell me, Dean, did your Daddy ever leave something behind for you? Something you treasured deeply?" She asked giving me a blank look as she zipped her book bag, and I nodded, "Well, the small one, from earlier, was just that. This baby here were given to me as a gift from a very wise _old_ man. He did all the research himself."

I got up, picking up the gun from the table and giving Scotty a look to stay put, before walking over to the bag and pulling it out. I flipped through the pages quickly. It was so thick that I could barely wrap my hands around it.

"It must've taken _years,_ if not _hundreds_, to stock pile this much research." I murmured.

Sandy yanked the book from my hands, and stuck them back into her bag.

"We should go." She looked at her watch, "We're burning that tree at sunrise, right?"

"You're burning the tree?" Scotty cried.

"Got that right, Scotty." I called back over my shoulder.

"But our town will die!"

Sandy hummed sadly, "Karma's such a _bitch_, ain't she?"

We left after that, and walked back over to the motel, where Sam was sitting anxiously in a chair and Emily was passed out on the bed. I found myself a seat and silently watched Sandy flit around the room packing up. She had dragged out the trunk near to the door, and stacked her two duffle bags and book bag on top of it. She then bent over and pulled out a guitar case.

"You play?" I whispered not wanting to wake up Emily.

Sandy nodded as she opened the case and pulled out an acoustic guitar and inspected it.

"My mom played. This used to be hers."

She packed it back up and propped it on the trunk before doing another sweep around the room.

"What are your plans?" Sam asked.

"Uh, I guess, I'll go with you guys to burn this tree and then I'll steal a car or something." She shrugged, "Can't really take a trunk full of weapons on a plane or bus."

"How long have you been hunting?"

I looked over at Sam to see him glaring at Sandy.

_What the hell is his problem?_

Sandy looked up at him for a second with raised eyebrows, before she sat down on the bed and looked out the window.

"Four years."

"What's your real name?" He bit out, "Annabelle McCarty or Isabol Whitlock?"

Sandy, _or whatever_, snapped her head towards him and glared, "You went through my things?"

"You know our names," He shrugged, "it only seems fair we know yours."

"My names, Bella, and that's all you're getting." She stood up, "It's time. Let's go."

* * *

Sam and I waved as we watched Emily climb onto a Grey Hound bus. She turned back and smiled at us, before looking to where Bella stood and gave her a wave. Bella smiled a lopsided smile, and gave a little finger wave before tucking her hand inside the pocket of her leather jacket. She was standing in the parking lot near the Impala, leaning against her brand new SUV.

Ever since Sam's questioning, things had been tense with her. She kept a good distance from us while we walked through the Orchard and stayed by Emily when we watched it light up. After that, Emily had taken her over to the house she shared with her Aunt and Uncle and gave her the keys to their SUV.

_It's not like they'll be using it…_

Soon the bus was pulling away, and Sam and I were walking back towards the Impala. Sam gave me a look, which I didn't understand, and quickly got into the car. I shook my head and followed after Bella as she walked around to the drivers side of the SUV.

"Sorry I had to hot wire your car." She grimaced, "She's a beauty by the way."

I smirked, "It's no problem. Thanks for going out to find it. How did you know anyway?"

"You didn't make many friends in town," She shrugged, "I heard the stories about the missing couples, and when I saw them coming after me, I put two and two together and…"

"Figured they already got me." I finished her sentence.

"Yeah," She nodded, "If I had known that they were gonna grab Emily in my place, I wouldn't have ran."

"Running is a normal thing to do." I shrugged, Sam honked the horn making me sigh, "We'll I better get going."

She smiled, making dimples pop out in her cheeks, "It was good to finally meeting you, Dean."

"Yeah." I nodded, "It was good meeting you too, Bella."

She chuckled, before stepping on her tip toes and pecking me on the cheek before turning and getting into the SUV. She waved before starting to pull away. I stayed rooted to my spot as I watched the black SUV drive away. My cheek tingling from where her warm lips touched.

A honk blaring in my ear brought me out of my thoughts and I glared at Sam through the window.

"_What?_"

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**: **

I wonder when we'll be seeing Bella again..._ hmm..?_

_Well?_

Check out my profile for pictures and stuff.

If you want teasers, I posted small one's from every chapter I have written so far... which is 10 by the way.

Check them out, yeah?

After you review of course...


	3. The daughter of Renee and Charlie Swan

**_Disclaimer_****:** I don't own Twilight or Supernatural. Or anything really.

_**Summary Change**_**:** While on the path to finding his father and keeping his brother safe, Dean Winchester falls in love. Bella Swan is a girl with a bad past but for the first time in years, she finds happiness. Can Bella and Dean build a life together? One that will last?

**_Author's Note_:** This chapter takes place in the Shadows Episode. Look for hint... _hints, hints, hints_! :D

_... enjoy._

_**

* * *

Dean Winchester**_

"Did you get it?"

I closed the door to the motel room and lifted up the bag of clothes, before dropping them down on the bed and flopping back on to it with a deep sigh. We were in Chicago and looking into a murder of a girl who was ripped apart in her apartment.

"Look, dude," I looked over to the other bed at my brother as he addressed me, "You've been moping around for months. Is this about Cassie?"

"What?" I sat up, "No."

"I know she meant a lot-"

"She was just a distraction, dude." I gave him a look.

Realization dawned on his face and I knew I was in for it. I rolled my eyes and flopped back down onto the bed and waited for him to start giving me a lecture.

A few minutes passed by, and Sam still didn't say anything. When I looked over at him, he was glaring at his laptop.

"Sam? You okay, man?"

"Huh?" He looked over at me, "Right, yeah. Um," He swallowed, "I gotta tell you something, Dean."

I sat up, "Tell me."

"You know how I went through _her_ things and found her I.D.'s right?"

I nodded, and watched as he pulled a manila folder out of his laptop bag. He turned to me and lifted it up.

"Well, I did some research."

"Sam-"

"Don't," He raised his hand, "I know you want to know what I found, so save the lecture."

I sighed, and waved my hand, "Alright, hit me, what'd you get?"

"Well," He opened up the manila folder, "She has some pretty good connections, let me tell you. Because both these identity's are pretty legit. They both have birth certificates, high school diplomas, bank accounts; even taxes are handled on both identities."

I twirled my finger, "Okay, and?"

"But that's as far as it goes. There's no hospital records for when she was a child or jobs when she was a teenager."

"Okay, so she was a healthy kid and rich to boot, so what?"

"She wouldn't be a hunter if she was rich, Dean."

I shrugged. _He was right._

"So I went back _further_. I searched both names narrowed down it down by using the places they were stated to be born in. Annabelle McCarty was born in Gatlinburg, Tennessee, while Isabol Whitlock was born in Houston, Texas. So using that information, I found some interesting stuff."

I leaned in as he flipped through some paper and produced two family portraits.

"Annabelle and Isabol are both _real_ people."

"So she's doing identity fraud," I put the pictures down, "We do that too, it comes with the job."

"Here's the interesting part." He picked up the older looking picture, "This right here is the Whitlock family in 1961. _That_ is Isabol Whitlock and that is her older brother, Jasper Whitlock. He was a soldier in the Confederacy."

"Okay?" _I didn't get it._

That girl didn't look anything like Bella. Other than the brown curly hair, there was no resemblance. So why was he showing this to me?

"He went missing two years later while out on a mission. They found blood and his horse, that's it."

"What does he have to do with anything?" I looked away from the picture of the man with curly hair and an easy smile.

"Just wait," He picked up the other picture and pointed at two siblings, "This is the McCarty family in 1934. _That_ is Annabelle McCarty and her older brother, Emmett McCarty. He went missing a year later while out hunting. They think it was a bear attack, but here's the thing, they only found the bear with its head snapped and blood all over the forest floor."

"Like I said, what does this have to do with Bella?"

I put down the picture of the family with the dimpled man and looked at Sam. That girl didn't look like Bella either. Just the dimples, that was it.

"Well, I felt like I had to exhaust all options, so I checked out their names. Every few years, a new Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty would pop up. I checked into it, and they're identities are as legit as Bella's. Birth certificates, high school diplomas, college diplomas, marriage certificates _each _time to the same people, a Rosalie and Alice, and then to top it off, death certificates."

"Death certificates?"

He nodded, "Every 18-22 years, they would just… _die_; car accidents, plane crashes, almost everything and anything."

"Huh."

"_Exactly_."

_There was something definitely there._

"But what about Bella?" I asked.

"I checked out the bank accounts and they weren't actually used until _four years_ ago."

"The time when Bella said she started hunting." I observed.

"Right," He paused, "This is where it starts getting freaky, Dean."

"Tell me."

I was practically at the edge of my seat.

"I ran the names of Emmett and Jasper, along with their wives names Rosalie and Alice. I couldn't find much on McCarty and Whitlock, but Cullen was a _whole_ other story. So, I ran a search for the name in the past decade." He grimaced, "They had the same story with all the identities, but I got the names, Carlisle Cullen, his wife, Esme Cullen and the name Edward Cullen too. _And_ it seemed Emmett and Alice were siblings going by Cullen, as were Rosalie and Jasper, but instead they were going by Hale. If that's was true, I'm not so sure about that. Though I have a strong feeling it isn't."

Sam picked up the whole folder and plopped it down on my lap.

"I ran a search on the name Cullen and Bella," He nodded towards the folder, "and that's everything I got."

I opened the folder, "Forks, Washington?"

He nodded, "Turns out Carlisle Cullen was a doctor at the local hospital, and his kids went to high school there. And so did one, Isabella Swan."

"Isabella Swan." I repeated.

"Sound familiar, Dean? Did she _look _familiar to you?"

My brows furrowed as I tried to remember ever meeting her before.

"I don't know, I don't think so." I said looking up at him, only to see him holding the box filled with our families pictures inside.

He opened the box and picked up the pictures, quickly scanning through them. He stopped at a picture before handing it to me. It was a picture I vaguely remember seeing before. Sam was just a few months old, and was in Mom's arms, while I sat on Dad's lap. Beside them was a familiar couple, the man with his arms wrapped around the woman's slightly swollen stomach.

"That's Charlie and Renee Swan. Right there," He pointed at the woman's pregnant stomach, "Is their unborn _daughter_."

"Are you telling me that we knew her when we were kids?" I asked looking at him incredulously.

"No," He shook my head, "I'm saying _Dad_ knows her. I looked into it… and Charlie Swan and Dad were Marine buddies. And they were _hunting_ buddies."

"How do you –"

Sam picked up Dad's journal, "This is just small note, '_C.S. got hurt today. His mind was on other things, Nay was leaving him and taking B. Was this my fault? Did I ruin my best friends happiness?'_ I checked it out Dean, two years after mom died, Bella was around one year old and Renee divorced Charlie."

"Our Dad's new each other." I stated.

Sam clarified, "They were _best friends_, Dean."

"Wow" I breathed, "Do you know where he lives? How to get a hold of him? Maybe he knows where Dad is… But that doesn't explain Bella using a fake identity."

"That's because Isabella Swan _died_ four years ago after a house fire with her, um..." He looked down at his lap sadly, "with her father, Charlie Swan, and a teenager named Jacob Black."

"What?" I breathed, "And her mother?"

"Her mother and step father died a week before." Sam ran a hand through his hair, "_Also_ a house fire."

If I hadn't been sitting, I'm pretty sure I would've busted my ass by the informational blow I just got hit with. I sat in complete silence as I stared at nothing. This was a lot of info but it still opened a lot more questions.

Questions only Bella could answer. And well, she wasn't exactly here, was she?

"Could you imagine?" Sam asked, "She's been alone for four years. I mean… I had you, ya know? But she didn't have _anybody_. And I was such a _dick_ to her."

"Dude," I sighed, "She didn't even pay attention to your attitude. She completely ignored you."

I flopped back on the bed, "It explains what she said though…"

"What?" Sam asked.

"She said, '_It was good to finally meet you, Dean._' Like she had already knew who we were."

"She did call us out by our names," He murmured, "I bet that's what she was pissed off at Scotty about. Her Dad must've kept a journal like ours did, and it mentioned us in it. And that man stole it."

"It does explain it," I yawned, "I'd go crazy too, if someone took Dad's journal."

"Yeah, let's get some shut eye before we go out."

I nodded, and closed my eyes. I tried to relax my body, but I knew sleep wouldn't come easy. Not with so much on my mind now.

* * *

My body was in pain as I walked in front of Sam inside the motel hallway. My face was dripping with blood and his wasn't any better. The creepy ass shadow monsters fucked our asses up.

Meg was a bitch. Plain and simple. I wished I could've been the one to tear her apart.

"Why didn't you just leave that stuff in the car?" I pointed to the duffle bag.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, better safe than sorry." Sam answered.

I nodded as I stuck the key in the door and opened our motel room. I walked inside, Sam following behind me and closing the door, as I saw a shadowy figure standing in front of our window.

"Hey!"

Sam turned on the lights just as the man turned away from window. He smiled at us as he revealed himself. To say Sam and I were shocked was an understatement.

"Dad"

"Hey boys." He greeted.

Sam and I shared a glance, silently asking each other if we saw it too. Apparently, Dad was actually here. It wasn't the figment of my imagination. I walked over to Dad, meeting him in the middle of the motel room, and gave him a strong hug.

I had never felt so _relieved _to see this man in my entire life.

"Hey Sam." Dad turned to him.

"Hi, Dad." Sam nodded towards him and put down the duffle.

"Dad it was a trap," I felt guilty for him coming out here, "I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," He smiled sadly, "I thought it might have been."

My brows furrowed, "Were you there?"

"Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the Swan dive," He chuckled, "She _was _the bad guy, right?"

"Yes Sir." Sam and I answered in unison.

"Good, now," He paused, "It doesn't surprise me, it's tried to stop me before."

"The Demon has?" Sam perked up.

"It knows I'm close." He nodded, "And he knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exercise it or send it back to Hell, actually _kill it_."

"How?" I was shocked.

He smiled, "I'm workin' on it."

"Let us come with you," Sam started, "We'll help."

Dad shook his head, "No, Sam. Not yet."

_Oh, here we go…_

"Listen, try to understand," Dad reasoned, "This Demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in the crossfire. I don't want you _hurt_."

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us." Sam argued.

"Of course, I do." Dad looked between the both of us, "I'm your _father_."

Unsaid words filled with emotions resonated around the room as we all stared at each other. It was times like these that I didn't know what to do with myself.

I was _not _an emotional guy.

"Listen, Sammy," Dad looked down, "Last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight."

"Yes, sir."

Dad nodded, "It's good to see ya again. It's been a long time."

Sam swallowed, "Too long."

Sam and Dad finally pulled each other into a hug. I could hear them sniffling and taking shuddering breathes as they were overcome with emotion, while I sat on the sidelines. They finally pulled away from each other and Dad turned to me.

But before he could say anything, he was thrown across the room and Sam was getting cut by something invisible.

"No!" I yelled, as I was thrown across the room.

I quickly realized that it was a shadow demon as they threw me around the room, when I caught a glance at Dad, seeing him pinned and a shadow looming over him, scratching him as he yelled out. There was a banging noise, like someone was trying to get into the room, as I tried to sit up.

The door flew open and a small figure dressed in black ran in.

"_CLOSE YOUR EYES_!" They yelled, "Shut your eyes! Do it _now!_"

I closed my eyes just in time it see a bright light fill the room. I squinted my eyes open as I felt myself being released.

"Dean, grab your dad!" The person yelled, "Sam, where are you?"

"Right here!"

I struggled to get up and make my way across the room, "Dad?"

"Over here!"

We were all coughing from the smoke, as I used the wall to prop myself up and guide me to where Dad was. I finally got to him and helped him up, propping his arm around my shoulder, as I carried most of his weight. We made it through the door, with Sam and the new person right behind us. I led us towards the staircase and started helping Dad down.

Glancing back, I felt my heart kick start as I realized who the small figure was. Her small build was dwarfed by Sam but she seemed to have no problem propping him up like I was doing with Dad.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I coughed.

"I'm saving your ass that's what I'm doing," She ground out, shifting some of Sam's weight, "Now, _move._"

We threw the door open that led into the alleyway, where I had parked the Impala.

"Alright, come on," Sam opened the back door and threw our duffle into the back seat, "We don't have much time. Soon as the flares out, they'll be back. Help me get Dad in the car."

"Oh, he's not coming with us." Bella said opening the front door to the Impala and throwing her book bag in.

"What do you mean '_he's not coming with us'_?" Sam glared at her, "Of course, he is."

"We don't have time for this," She rolled her eyes, "I'll be waiting in the car. Give you guys a minute to say goodbye."

She quickly got in the car and slammed the door shut. Sam was about to open the door to argue with her, but I had to stop him.

_She was right…_

"Wait, wait, wait," He looked at me, "Sam, wait." I looked at Dad, "Dad, you can't come with us."

"What? What are you talking about?" Sam gasped, "Are you seriously going to listen to her?"

"She's right." I paused, "This isn't about _her_, its about Dad."

"Dean, we should stick together." Sam tried to reason, "We'll go after this demon together."

"Sam," I growled, "Listen to me."

Sam stared at me, shock written clearly on the planes of his face.

I swallowed, "We almost got Dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not gonna stop, they're gonna try again, and they're gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right." I paused, "Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He's stronger without us around."

I turned away when Sam started pleading with Dad to stay with us. I caught Bella's eye from her seat in my car. She smiled at me, the right side of her lip tugging up further, making it look more like a smirk, and her dimple to pop out more than the one on the left. Her hazel eyes looked tired and darker than I ever remembered seeing them.

As the conversation quieted, I turned my attention away from the beautiful girl in my car back to my family. Dad looked at me, giving me a meaningful glance before nodding and walking away. Sam and I watched as he climbed into his truck, I turned away not wanting to watch him leave us again.

"Now, before you start bitching," Bella lowered the window, "You're in no condition to drive right now. And only I know where I parked. So shut up and get in."

I sighed, not wanting to get into another argument, "Let's go, Sam."

Sam climbed into the backseat as I walked over to the passenger side and climbed in. I handed Bella the keys as I leaned back. She turned on the car and pulled away from the alley and away from Dad, before she started speeding down the streets of Chicago.

Soon we were pulling up beside the warehouse where Meg held us and parking behind a dark Porsche.

"That yours?" I nodded towards the car.

She shrugged and turned off the car, "_was_," She winked, "For about 17 hours. Couldn't believe my luck when I found it with the keys in the visor. Anyway, get some sleep. I'll be right back."

I watched as she got out of the car and pulled a set of keys out of her pocket before clicking on a button and making the trunk pop up. I leaned my head back, and glanced at the rearview mirror to see Sam sleeping in the back seat; I rolled my shoulders and tried to get comfortable, while keeping an eye on the girl in front of me.

She pulled out two duffle bags, throwing them onto the ground before grabbing her guitar case and bringing it over to the Impala, where she put it down next to Sam. She grabbed the duffle bag and motioned for me to pop open the trunk. I did and she threw in her bags.

I got out of the car when I saw her struggling to get her trunk out of the back of her stolen car.

"Need some help?" I asked.

"I got this, but we need to get out of here fast. Can you start wiping down the drivers side?" She handed me the napkin, "Don't get any blood inside."

I nodded and took the napkin. I walked around the Porsche and used the napkin over my hand to open the car, before I started wiping it down, erasing Bella's fingerprints from the car. Once I was done, Bella was halfway to the Impala with the trunk. I came up behind her and picked it up from her, and carried it to the back of the trunk.

_Thank God for huge trunks…_

"You have a lot of stuff." I groaned, pushing the trunk inside.

"I'm a _girl."_ She explained, like that was reason enough.

"You're a _hunter_." I corrected her, "Anybody ever tell you to travel light?"

She sighed and looked down at my trunk that was now filled with her stuff, "This is all I have."

It was a simple statement. Could be seen as her saying '_there could be more_' by anybody.

But me. I caught her meaning.

_This was all she had._

"Why are you putting your stuff in our trunk?"

We both looked up from the trunk at the new voice. Sam must've woken up when I dropped the trunk, making the car bounce a little. Bella gave him a blank look before slamming the trunk closed.

"_Well_, I'm coming with you guys, of _course."

* * *

_

**Author's Note**

Bella's baaaack!

And so the story _truly_ begins.

Reviews make for a happier author... and a happier author means more writing!

_Hint_. Get to it. :P


	4. A Woman After My Own Heart

**_Diclaimer_: **I do not own Supernatural or Twilight.

**_Author's note_: **Make sure to check out my Tumblr and Twitter for updates on my story. I post stuff on there a lot.

Anyway, here's chapter four. I hope you like it.

_... enjoy.

* * *

_

_**

* * *

Dean Winchester**_

"Can I take this off?" I fingered the butterfly bandage above my eye, "It's itchy."

Beside me, Bella looked up from her book.

She was wearing ripped jean shorts and a large green tank top. Her hair was up in bun thing while her combat boots were lying on the floor untied. Her body was turned towards me, her back resting against the door, with one of her feet tucked underneath her and her other resting in the space between us.

The sky was a light gray as the sun started to rise. We were just minutes out of Illinois, coming up on Davenport. Bella had made us stop about an hour ago to clean up our wounds after we high tailed out of Chicago and so that she can change into something more comfortable.

"No," She swatted my hand away, "Quit picking at it."

"Are we there it?" Sam groaned from the back.

"10 more minutes." Bella answered going back to her book.

She was making us stop at a motel so that we could '_lick our wounds'_ as she put it. But she was right. Mine and Sam's bodies were so sore. Sam was even groaning in his sleep. And she definitely needed to take another look at his chest.

_I think those claw marks needed stitches…_

I glanced back at Bella out of the corner of my eye. I've been doing that a lot lately. I wasn't going to lie, she was one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. She had soft curves and an innocent looking face, but had an air around her that was a little edgy. My eyes couldn't help but sweep up and down her length every few minutes.

"What's that?" I pointed at her foot.

At her tattoo.

She looked around her book, before going back to it, "A tattoo."

"No shit." I rubbed my thumb over it, "Does it mean something?"

She yanked her foot back from my hand, "They're just names."

I took a closer look at the flowers to see a name on each flower in perfect calligraphy on the petals. Two flowers were closer together, with the name Renee on the top and Phil on the bottom. And the last flower on the bottom had Charlie written on them.

I looked back up at her, "Your parents?"

"I've seen you've done your research," She tossed her book onto the dash, "I knew you would."

"I didn't." I shook my head, and flicked my thumb behind me, "Sammy did."

"Thanks for selling me out, bud." Sam winced as he shifted.

Bella shrugged, "I don't mind. It's normal for you to check out my history, I'm just some mystery girl."

The conversation quieted as we finally crossed into Davenport. I quickly found a motel room and parked outside the office. Bella slipped on her boots, leaving them untied before grabbing her purse and jogging inside to pay for a room. She came back a few minutes later and showed me where to park.

Bella grabbed one of her duffel bags and her guitar case, and left to open the motel room door to let us in, while I helped Sam out of the car. I led him into the room with Bella following behind us carrying mine and Sam's bags, and pushed him down on the bed.

"Okay, let's see what we got here." Bella murmured as sat beside Sam's head, "_Stay still_."

She pulled back the gauze on his cheek. Sam hissed as she gently touched the skin around the claw marks.

"I think it needs stitches." She placed back the gauze, "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No," Sam groaned.

"Okay, I have everything here," She climbed off the bed, "But I still need some things. Do you mind if I take your car, Dean?"

"Finally asking?" I handed her the keys, "Be careful with it."

She nodded and quickly left.

"You okay, dude?" I sat beside Sam.

"Yeah," He groaned tugging off his shirt, "You?"

"Fine." I headed towards the small bathroom, while unbuttoning my shirt, "You look like you got your ass handed to you though."

His chest was basically covered in gauze. Mine wasn't fairing any better though. But wasn't as deep as Sam's. I didn't need stitches like he did.

I slowly tugged off the bandages and threw them in the trash before turning around to turn on the shower. Once the water turned on I got in, hissing as my cuts got hit with water. I quickly washed my body and hair with the motel soap they had, trying to ignore the stinging coming from my chest.

Finally, I was done. I turned off the water and climbed out, patting my chest softly to get it dry before wrapping the towel around my waist. I went back into the room and got the first aid kit from Bella's duffel, that she had shown me when we first stopped to get cleaned up, and took it back to the bathroom along with some. I gauze myself up again before slipping on some boxers and jeans, leaving my feet and chest bare.

"I'm back!"

I came out of the bathroom to see Bella walking in with a large pizza box in one hand and grocery bags in the other. I grabbed the pizza from her as she put down a bag near where Sam was asleep.

"I got some drinks too."

"Nice," I said reaching for the Tequila, but she yanked it away from my reach.

"_This_ is not for you," She turned to Sam, "Sammy wake up."

He groaned, "Don't call me that."

She hummed a '_whatever_' and started rifling through the bag near Sam. I realized she was going to start bandaging him up, so I grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom and brought it to her. She took it, laying it beside Sammy's head before opening it and pulling out a box and a glass bottle.

I stepped closer to see her open the box and pull out a new syringe.

"Open that for me," She handed to me, "I have to prep him."

"Why the hell is this for?" I asked, as I took it from her.

"It's for the morphine."

"What? No." Sam shook him and tried to get up.

Bella gently pushed him back down, "You're in too much pain. Even in your sleep it hurts too much. Just trust me. Dean is right here. If it looks like I'm going to steal your kidney and stash you in the tub filled with ice, he'll kick my ass, okay?"

Sam looked between the two of us. I gave him a nod and he relaxed, letting Bella tie a rubber tube around his arm and clean the crook of his elbow. I opened up the packet and handed her the needle, which she took it and stabbed it into the top of the bottle.

I watched as she propped the needle at Sam's vain. "Where did you get the morphine from?"

"I've got connections," She murmured sliding the needle into Sam, "It's all about who you know these days."

I stepped back from the bed as she got up to throw away the needle. Not wanting to get in her way, I made my way to the table and sat down, grabbing myself a slice of pizza and settling down to watch Bella work.

* * *

"Four years ago, I used to pass out at the mere sight of blood, now it doesn't even faze me."

Bella stood in front of Sam's Queen sized bed, staring down at him as she wiped his blood off her hands. She took a deep and let it out as a deep sigh as she turned to me with a tight lipped smile.

"Got any more pizza left?"

I nodded and swallowed my mouthful of beer, "I saved some for you and Sam."

"Thanks. Sam will be out for the night." She turned and grabbed her duffel, "I'm gonna shower."

She disappeared into the bathroom and soon I could hear the shower running. I sighed, throwing my trash away before climbing into the empty bed. I grabbed the remote from the nightstand and turned on the TV. After channel surfing for a few minutes, I stopped and decided to watch some Wheel Of Fortune.

* * *

I must've dozed off because when I opened my eyes again the sun had gone down and there was soft music playing from the other side of the room. I rolled over with a groan and the music stopped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

I rubbed my eyes as I sat up and looked over to see Bella with her guitar in her lap.

"You didn't." I cleared my throat, "I didn't mean to fall asleep though."

Bella shrugged and propped her guitar on the window sill, "You were tired."

"How long was I out?"

"Just a few hours."

"Oh."

Things seemed to get a little awkward as we looked at each other. I didn't know what to say to her, and I knew that she felt the same. Bella pursed her lips, her eyes sliding towards the window, as I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"There's a bar down the street…"

I didn't let her finish the end of her sentence, as I sprung out of bed, "Lets go."

Bella smiled, "Let me change real quick."

I nodded and made my way to my duffel to grab a t-shirt, as Bella went to change in the bathroom. She didn't take long, emerging from the bathroom wearing loose fitted jeans and a white long sleeve. She grabbed her boots and sat down at the table. As she leaned over to tie her boots, I noticed a necklace around her neck, with dog tags at the end and two rings – wedding rings.

"Is that your Dads dog tags?" I asked not looking up from tying my own boots.

In the corner of my eye I saw Bella hesitate before slipping the necklace underneath her shirt.

"Yep."

The clipped tone she used was an obvious way for her to tell me to shut the hell up. I did. I knew how it was to not want to talk about something.

She stood up then and grabbed her leather jacket, shrugging it on before slipping her black purse. She rifled through it for a second before pulling out a gun.

"Whoa there, killer," I stood, "Why are you bringing that?"

She looked up at me with an expression that told me I should clearly already know.

"I never go anywhere without my gun."

I jerked back in shock, my lips tugging at the corner.

"A woman after my own heart."

I smirked as she rolled her eyes and checked the magazine before slipping it back into her purse. I grabbed my own gun and slipped it in the back of my pants, before slipping on my jacket, and grabbing my wallet and keys, while Bella opened the door.

"Let's go, Romeo."

* * *

The bar was a little sketchy. One of those run of the mill biker bars.

Once I found a parking spot, we both climbed out of the car and made our way to the door. I stuck close to Bella as a group of rowdy bikers started whistling and cat-calling at her. We finally reached the door and I opened it for Bella, who nodded thanks before I followed in behind her.

"Thank God, I brought my gun." I heard Bella murmur in front of me.

I glanced around and immediately agreed. There were shady people all over the place. Bella didn't pause as she went for a table in the back of the bar. I sat down opposite of her just as a waitress with multicolored hair and a leather skirt came up to us, her arms filled up with tattoos.

I watched as Bella made idle chit chat with her asking questions about the kind of food they had. The girl recommended that the nachos were the safest bet for us. And Bella and I heeded that warning.

"So," Bella looked away from the retreating waitress, "Is this where we get to know each other? That whole first date stuff?"

"Oh trust me, sweetheart," I smirked, "I would _not_ bring you _here_ of all places on a first date."

"_Riiight_," Bella smirked before thanking the waitress as she put down her beer.

"At least the service is quick." I took a swig of my beer.

"That's what she said."

I almost spit out my whole drink, but was able to hold it back only coughing as I tried to breathe. All the while Bella sat there smirking, drinking her beer and softly patting my back.

"Seriously?" I wheezed, "_That's what she said_?"

"What?" Bella smiled, shrugging, "Like you don't make perverted jokes."

"Well, _yeah_," I said obviously, "but I never met a girl who did…"

"What can I say?" Bella took a drink of her beer with a shrug, "I'm one of a kind."

I tipped my beer in cheers, she reciprocated, and we went on with drinking the night away.

* * *

"So ya'll been looking for your dad for almost a year now?"

I nodded, drinking out of my seventh beer.

"That _sucks_."

"Right? And Sam's all whiny half the time."

"Pistol whip him."

I snorted, "What?"

"I'm serious! It'll shut him right the hell up." Bella flailed her arms, before a guy at the bar caught her attention, "The _hell _you looking at?"

I looked over to see a man with a grey beard so long it hit his beer gut, propped up on the bar watching him look away from me and to Bella, before turning his eyes to me.

"What the hell happened to your face, boy?"

I opened my mouth to give him a smartass remark only for Bella to cut me off.

"I like getting rough in bed and he" She flicked her thumb at me, "ain't complainin'. Got a problem with that?"

I sat up straighter as I looked at her slightly stunned and amused, before looking back over at the guy. He looked between the two of us before quirking a grey eyebrow at me. I smirked, lifting my beer and wiggling my eyebrows. He looked between us again before smiling, making Bella and me cringe back as we took in his missing and rotten teeth.

Bella turned back to me with a gag, "I think I just lost my appetite."

"For what?" I looked down at our table filled with empty beer bottles, "We're not eating."

"Everything… just everything. Let's get the fuck out of here."

I quickly drank the rest of my beer before slapping money down on the table to cover our charge. I stood up, slightly wobbly; I was drunker than I thought. Bella seemed to be the same as she muttered a '_whoa there'_ to herself as she swayed while trying to slip her jacket back on. I came around the table and helped her arm find the hole to her sleeve.

"Thank you," _burp_, "Sir."

"Well," I murmured, "_That's_ attractive."

"_Right?_"

I had to wrap my arm around Bella's shoulder as she stumbled her way outside. I sighed looking down at her before looking at my car. I knew I was too far gone to drive.

I looked down the road, seeing the motel on the two blocks down, "Mind walkin'?"

"Nope."

I sighed again tightening my arm around her and started making the trek to the motel. For the most part we were pretty quiet, until I started humming Metallica and Bella quickly picked up on the chorus.

"So how did you get into this kind of business?"

I asked, as we finally quieted down. At the bar, it was obvious that she didn't want to talk about certain things.

Things like her past.

It was obvious, she was living like me and Sam, hunting and faking her identity. But this very question was nagging in the back of my head and I couldn't get rid of it.

"Same way as every other hunter." She shrugged, "It's either they were raised to or their loved one was someway harmed by the supernatural and they're out for vengeance."

I leaned closer, "So which is it?"

Bella looked up from where she was resting her head on my shoulder, "It's a little of both."

Bella ran a hand through her curly hair that she pulled out of her ponytail before arriving at the bar. Her hazel eyes flitted around the empty street before coming back to me.

"It's funny, ya know?" She didn't pause to let me answer, "How much you don't know a person until they're gone and all you have left is a measly little journal they left behind in a safety deposit box."

"Is that what happened?" I asked, "With your dad, I mean?"

Bella nodded slowly, "I had _no_ clue that the man I thought was the Chief of Police in Forks and _my father_ was hunting demons and spirits on the weekends he said he was going out fishing."

"That sucks." I said repeating her words from earlier.

"I mean," She hiccuped, "It's not like I was around much anyway, ya know? I was with my mom, but still… even _she_ knew. And not once did they tell me or hint to me about it. Did they think I couldn't handle it? I get… I just get _so angry_ sometimes."

"At your parents?"

"At everything. At my _mom _for leaving my dad. At Phil for taking her away to Florida. At my dad for letting her go, for continually _lying_ to me. At _your_ dad."

"Whoa, hold up," I stuck my hand out to stop her, stopping on the sidewalk, "What do you mean _my_ dad?"

"He… okay, it isn't his fault. But he had a hand in taking my dad away from my mom. And – _wait_," She stopped me when she saw I was going to protest, "I'm not saying my dad was innocent in this, he could've not followed your dad. But I hate that demon, ya know? Hate him _so much_."

"Preaching to the choir, sister." I started walking back down the sidewalk, she followed me.

"Like…" Bella lowered her voice, "Have you ever thought of it? How things would've been had that demon not been in the picture?"

I quirked an eyebrow at her, "_Yeah_…"

"I could be a teacher right now or a _writer_. Sam would be in Law School. My parents would probably be alive because we would've never left Lawrence. _Your_ mom would be alive. And we would've grown up together. Had perfectly _normal_ childhoods."

I sucked in a breath at how _right_ she was. My life would've been totally different. Not only would I have probably known Bella all my life.

But my mother would still be alive.

But I couldn't think like that.

"Lets just get some sleep, you lush." I tried to joke as we crossed the motels parking lot.

"Mmm, sleep sounds nice right about now."

I couldn't help but smirk as Bella yawned while I unlocked the door and let her in. She didn't hesitate to shrug her jacket off and drop it on the ground before plopping down on the empty bed and crawling under the covers, kicking her boots off as she went.

And then I realized it…

"Where am I going to sleep?"

* * *

**_Author's Note_: **A drunk Dean misses all the little hints Bella just threw at him.

She knows a lot more about him and Sam, then he does her.

And I wonder how?

_Anyway..._

Please feel free to review and tell me your thoughts, your guesses on anything with the story.

Who knows maybe I'll tell you if you're right or not?_  
_


	5. Las Vegas

**_Disclaimer_:** I do not own Twilight or Supernatural.

**Author's Note****:** Merry belated Christmas and Happy belated New Years.

I hope you guys had an awesome one.

* * *

"What's the difference between a hooker and a drug dealer?"

I stopped chewing on my chips to ponder this before looking at Bella beside me in the car, her bare feet propped on the window and her toes wiggling in the wind. She sniffed, bringing her hand away from the guitar resting on her lap to push her sunglasses up her nose and looking over to me.

"You don't know?" I shook my head, and she turned to Sammy, "How about you?"

Sam looked up from his laptop with a sigh, "I'm done with this little joke competition you and Dean are having, Bella."

"Don't be a baby, Sammy." Bella made a face at him, "Do you know or not?"

We were on day two of our road trip to none other than _Las Vegas_.

Bella's idea – of course.

It had all started with wanting to put as much distance between us and Chicago, after letting Sammy heal a little. The morning after the bar we had all climbed into the car and just started South, with no destination in mind.

Each of us had a place we picked. Sam wanted to go to New York. I wanted to go to Florida, and enjoy some nice beaches as we healed. And Bella picked Las Vegas. Sammy was still hurting and there was no way he could hunt, so it just wasn't an option for us. Even I was too sore.

In the end, it came down to rock paper scissors. They both beat me out quick.

_I need to stop always picking scissors first._

Bella ended up whining two out of three. And so Las Vegas we went…_  
_

* * *

And I was quick to find out that Bella knew just as many dirty jokes as I did.

It did _wonders_ getting under Sam's skin.

"No, Bella, I don't."

Bella leaned in closer and faux whispered, "You know he's cranky when he grinds his teeth as he says your name. Anyway," She pulled back abruptly, "The answer is… _strum roll please_."

I snorted as she started strumming quickly on her guitar before abruptly stopping.

"A hooker can wash her crack and sell it again!"

"_Ha_!" I let out a laugh before coughing on my chips.

"That's disgusting."

"Boo, you whore…" Bella said, making me start another round of coughing/laughing, as she handed me her Sprite bottle, "I can see you trying not to smile."

"Whatever." Sam grumbled, turning away from her.

_Yeah, Bella Swan fit right in with us…

* * *

_

"_Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine…"_

I smirked, glancing at the passenger seat to see Sammy passed out before looking in the rearview mirror to see Bella with her guitar in her arms as she had the perfect rhythm of Jessie's Girl going along with the radio as she lip-synced.

_"But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define… Jessie's got himself a girl and I want _

_to make her mine…"_

I decided to join in on her fun as the next part came up. I pointed my fingers at my eyes before pointing them at the mirror as I sung the next part, making her give off a laugh before she got back into character. I made the hand motions of a woman's body on the next part.

"_And_ _she's watching him with those eyes… And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it…"  
_

"_Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late… Late at night…"_

We both looked over at Sammy who shifted in his seat and got the same mischievous glint in our eyes. We both leaned into Sam's ear and screamed 'Jessie's girl!' causing Sammy to jump.

"_You know, I wish that I had JESSIE'S GIRL! … I wish that I had JESSIE'S GIRL! … Where can I find a woman like THAT_?"

"A guy cannot get any rest with the two of you." He said as he turned off the radio.

"Hey," I playfully whined, "we were listening to that."

Bella leaned over the seat to pout at him, "Don't be a party pooper, Sammy. We're just trying to have fun."

"Well you're being annoying."

Bella flinched back in her seat at Sam's snap. She blinked, looking at me through the rear view mirror before quickly looking away, and putting her guitar in its case.

"Um," She cleared her throat, "Sorry."

Sam grunted in response.

"Hey," I snapped at him, "Don't be an ass to her."

"It's fine, Dean." Bella sighed, "It's his car. His rules. I'll shut up."

"No, this is _my _car and _my _rules, and _you _were doing nothing wrong." I stared at her through the mirror waiting for her to nod in understanding.

She did. But it was a curt one.

And she quickly turned in her seat, sprawling her legs across the seat as she leaned her side against the back of the seat, rest her head on the cushion. I could hear her humming to herself and after a few minutes I looked up at the rearview mirror to see her dozed off.

I slapped Sam in the back of the head.

"_Ow!_ What the hell?"

I shushed him, before whispering furiously, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?" I looked back at the sleeping Bella, "Oh, Dean,_ come on_…"

"No." I cut him off, "She's been alone for four years, Sam. You said so yourself. Do you know what that does to a person?"

He looked at me for a long time before glancing back at the sleeping Bella with a sigh.

"Sorry."

"Don't tell me that. Tell _her_."

I glared at him one last time before turning back to the road and ignoring him.

_He better get his head out of his ass…

* * *

_

"Dean… Dean, wake up. Sam, you too. Up, up, up."

I groaned as I shrugged off the small hand shaking my shoulder and sat up in my seat so I could look around.

The sun was starting to rise and I could see a city up ahead.

I looked over to Bella who was in the driver seat, her fingers tapping on the steering wheel happily, and a small smile on her pink plump lips.

"Where are we?"

Bella looked over to me, her eyes more green than ever in the rising sun, as she smiled, deep dimples on both her cheeks. She pointed out the window.

"We're _here_."

The sign passing us telling us Las Vegas was 10 miles away.

"We can't afford this."

Sam cringed, grabbing his back as he tried to look up at the hotel called _Bellagio_. I had to agree with him. We never stayed in anything expensive, especially not like this.

"But _I_ can." Bella smiled at the both me, "If you don't believe me, ask Sam. I'm sure he did a full search on me."

I pursed my lips at the gripe Bella made at him. Despite the pleasant tone she used, it was obvious she was bitter, as she just shrugged and turned her back to us.

I watched as she stepped up to the trunk and started ordering the bellboy on what they can and can't take out of the trunk. Making sure no one got into the hidden compartment and her trunk, both filled to the brim with weapons.

"Well, I'll tell you what," Sam murmured, "She _can _afford it. She has two black cards for both her aliases."

"And a third one, no one knows about." Bella smirked smugly at him, before turning, "Let's go boys."

We followed after her and the bell boy carrying our bags to the reception area where Bella pulled out her wallet and handed the receptionist her I.D. and black credit card.

"Annabelle McCarty. I need two rooms, with a King and two Queens make them connecting also. Oh, and I need to rent it for a month."

I was vaguely aware of the interaction, looking at the expensive things, so I didn't see the lady bulk at the name until she started stuttering.

"Miss McCarty, please, we can't… This hotel has had enough of your family."

I furrowed my brows and stepped closer to Bella in time to see her roll her eyes.

"Miss, I'm not here with family. I promise you, my brother and his wife are not with me."

I decided to speak up, "What's going on?"

Bella was quick to stop the receptionist from filling me in. "Nothing. Now, my rooms?"

The lady quickly typed something up on her computer and handed Bella room keys in record time. Bella spared her a smile before leading us to the elevator and pressing the top button.

"Pent house?" I looked up at the monitor telling us which floor we were on.

"No," Bella was watching the same thing I was, "The floor _below_ it. If it was penthouse, we'd need a key. See, there."

I looked at what she was pointing to see a key slot at the top of the panel of buttons.

"You need that key to get into the penthouse."

"Oh," I frowned, "Why didn't we get the penthouse."

Bella smirked, the elevator dinged and the doors opened, "I don't want to spoil you _too _much."

She stepped out into the hall and led us down the hallway. She stopped in front of a door and handed me a key, before she went next door, waving one of the bell boys over to her. I stuck the key and opened the room and led us inside.

"Holy…"

"Wow." Sam breathed.

I grinned, "_Right?_"

I plopped down on the bed and let out a long moan. Sam made a disgusted noise as he paid the bellboy after he put our bags down on the bed. The room was twice the size of the motel rooms we were used to and everything looked expensive.

A knock came from the door across the room, and I got up to open it, seeing at Sam disappeared into the bathroom. I unlocked the door and swung it open, revealing Bella holding her door open with a smile.

"Well? Do you like it?"

* * *

Las Vegas was awesome!

We had been here for the past the few weeks, coming up on a month. Things within the Winchesters sure have changed with the added Swan.

Sam had loosen up around Bella and apparently found a kindred spirit in all things weirdness, such as books and all that smart stuff. Apparently Bella had been on the top of her class when her family had died. And now you could find them lounging on one of the beds reading together and stuff, real cutesy.

And you can find me at the casino downstairs.

I was pretty sure everyone knew my name down there.

Bella and I usually hung out during the days watching TV or even sightseeing around town, sometimes Sam joined us and sometimes he didn't. She also managed to score me some tickets to some awesome shows.

Except Criss Angel… he was a douche.

And I was glad Bella agreed with me.

While Bella seemed to have all the smarts like Sammy, she managed to also have my sense of humor, which helped immensely when we were so bored and had nothing else to do. Usually, when I wasn't at the casinos I was with Bella or Sam, expect for the nights Bella would just disappear.

She would be gone for long hours, leaving as soon as the Sun went down and coming back minutes before the Sun came back up. Sam and I had tried following her plenty of times; I more than Sam since he was still healing, though he was much better now, but the girl was _fast_. She'd get to outside of the hotel with her book bag and take off in a dead run, with it being such a busy city Sam and I would lose her quick.

And she didn't follow a pattern that Sam and I could track. And when asked what she was doing, Bella would just shrug it off and say she was hanging out at bars. Which we could _not_ check out because there were too many bars in Las Vegas.

I was starting to believe Sam; something about coming to Las Vegas seemed set up. _Too_ planned. And I didn't have a good feeling about it either.

So after _hours_ of staking out the lobby, waiting for her to come back, and getting nothing until when I finally called it quits and was getting a drink at bar and saw a familiar silhouette stumbling across the lobby to the elevators, I followed. I only knew it was Bella because of her body shape.

The body I caught myself staring at way too many times.

I had to admit the girl was perfectly sculpted.

I frowned though at how it seemed that Bella was clutching onto her ribs and was slouched over as she waited for the elevators to open. I quickly left my drink and started towards her, just as the elevator opened and she stepped in. I cursed as the elevator closed just as I reached it. I punched the up button quickly, letting a breath out as the next elevator opened.

The seconds it took for me to reach our floor was excruciating. Thoughts were running through my mind in a rapid pace, wondering why Bella seemed to be in pain as she made it across the lobby. Finally, I stopped on my floor and got out, only to see Bella sitting down in front of the elevator.

Her arm around her stomach and a gun pointed at me.

"_Whoa_." I stepped back with my hands up in surrender.

Bella smirked, as she lowered her arm, "Help me up?"

I grabbed her outstretched hand while my other hand went behind her to push and pull her off the floor.

"You," Bella groaned, "_suck_ at following people."

"No, you're just fast." I helped her down the hall, "And you're going to tell me what the hell you've been up to. Why are you limping?"

Bella looked up at me as she sensed the anger in my voice. She quirked her eyebrow at me before sighing, seeing that I wasn't going to back down. She kept a lot of things to herself and I was _done_ with it.

No more lies… not if she's gonna stick with us.

She sighed digging her key out of her pocket and handing it to me, "Let's get inside yeah?"

I spared her one more glance before unlocking her room door. I helped her inside and she led us to the bathroom and told me where her first aid kit was. Once I got it, I handed it to her and propped up against the counter, and watched as she took off her shirt.

I would've been turned on if it hadn't been for the large bruise covering her whole right side.

I hissed, "_Jesus_."

Bella looked up from her bruise and gave me a small smile, "I've been hunting, Dean."

"What?"

Okay, so maybe I already had a feeling she was. But it was different thing actually _knowing_ that she was.

For some reason, I had this strong urge to protect her.

She was so small and she looked so delicate, it kinda scared me that she was out there, doing what Sam and I do.

"Oh, _come on_, Dean," Bella rolled her eyes, wiping the cut on her cheek, "This is _Las Vegas_. This place is a cesspool for the creepy and the crawly. You can't expect me to pass that up, do you? You have to admit; even you've been itching to kill something since the first week we've been here."

"Oh, I get that," I clenched my jaw and tried to reign in my anger, "What I don't get is why you didn't _tell_ me… Why the hell are you going out there all by your damn self?"

I felt my nose flare as I let out a deep breath. I clench my jaw again as I took a step back from her. I didn't like getting angry at her. There was something about her that screamed fragile, even when I knew otherwise.

The fragile don't last long in this job.

"I've been by myself for the past four years, Dean," Bella glared at me, turning fully towards me as she crossed her arms across her chest, "I think I can handle myself. _You are not_ my father. And _you do not_ control me."

"_I'm not trying to_!" I spat, "I'm trying to make sure your fucking safe, is all!"

Bella rolled her eyes and walked around me, "Oh please… like you fucking _care_."

"Of course, I do," I turned around to follow her into her room, "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"You're a hunter, Dean, _and_ a man." She sneered at me, slipping on a t-shirt, "I'm a woman in a man's world. 90% of the hunters I come across think I'm a fucking _joke_!" She snorted and twirled her finger, before going for the buttons on her pants, "Turn around."

I sighed, as I did what she asked, "Have I given you any reason to think that I think you're a joke? If I did Sammy and I would've ditched you a long time ago."

"Gee, _thanks,_ Dean." Came from right behind me, "You can turn around now."

I did and was surprised to find Bella, now wearing shorts, standing closer than I expected. She was about a foot away from me. She frowned looking at my chest from trailing her eyes to mine, her frown deepening.

"I've been alone for four years, Dean. The first year was spent getting my ass handed to me at every hunt. But I didn't give up, I kept going. Because… it's just the _Swan way_." She turned around and went to sit on her bed, "That was when I met this hunter that didn't mind me tagging along once in a while. He took me out on some hunts, calling me up whenever he could, just so that he could teach me something. Finally he was the second father he always should've been." Bella slowly looked up at me, "You're not the only one that was looking for your Dad, Dean."

I sucked in a breath as I rocked on my heels at what she just said.

_Holy shit…_

I slowly sat down beside her on the bed.

"What are you saying Bella?"

"You know what I'm saying, Dean." Bella sighed, "You're dad's the one that taught me everything I know."

"But we never saw you… and he never told me…"

"I told him not to," At my confused expression, she smiled and shrugged, "I wasn't ready, ya know? The pain of losing my family was still _very_ raw… I was a loose cannon back then and John kept a _very_ sharp eye on me. When he had to rejoin you, he sent me off to another hunter, who taught me how to track and research."

"Bobby…"

"Yep." Bella gave out a quiet chuckle, "He actually knew my dad too, and turns out he wasn't lying when he said he was fishing sometimes."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Bella shrugged, "Honestly? I've been alone for so long… only getting the occasional visit from John and Bobby that I'm used to not sharing and not being open about things. Hell, I'm not even used to talking a lot."

"I can't imagine…"

"I know, especially since you talk so much…"

I reached over and mussed her hair, "_Funny_."

Bella smirked and fixed her hair before sighing and flopping back on the bed.

"Don't do it again."

Bella lifted up on her elbows with a furrowed brow, "Excuse me?"

I turned to face her, "If you're stickin' with us, there are rules…."

"_Rules_?" She sat up straight, as I nodded, "Okay… what rules?"

"No more lies. And no more hunting by yourself. I'm serious, Bella." I said as she grimaced, "This is a partnership, I need to trust that you'll have mine and Sammy's back while we're out on the field, got it?"

Bella stared at me for a long second before slowly nodded and giving me a small salute.

"Sir, yes, Sir."

"That's what I like to hear," I slapped her thigh and stood up, "Now lift up that shirt, I'll get you some ice for that bruise."

"Lift my shirt?" Bella did as I said, while I went to the mini fridge, "Are you sure you don't just want to take a peak again?"

I laughed as I dropped ice out of the ice tray and into a towel, "Yeah _right_ baby…"

* * *

**_AN:_** You got a tiny argument. Also a little, kind of, preview into the dynamics that Sam, Bella, and Dean will fall into. Sam and Dean will be

Anyway, Bella gives Dean a little more info in this chapter.

She knows John and Bobby, has known them for years now.

But I wonder what she meant by '_loose cannon_'? _Hmm..._

**Review**, tell me your theories... they're _both_ always appreciated. :)


	6. It's Just A Crush

**_Disclaimer_: **Not owned by me. Duh.

**_Author's Note_:** umm... I don't really have anything to say here... so...

_... enjoy._

_**

* * *

Dean Winchester**_

"House Keeping!"

I groaned as I heard a knocking noise at the door, and turned over throwing my arm across the bed.

"Go away!"

"_Ow_."

I turned back onto my back, "Sorry."

_Wait…_ _what the hell?_

I lifted up on my elbows quickly and looked over to the right side of the bed. A small body laid there, curled up into a ball, facing away from me.

I frowned before looking around the room, confused on what the hell was going on. And then, with a laugh, I remembered. I had fallen asleep in Bella's room watching TV as she showered, after we were done talking. She must've just climbed into bed with me and managed to get me under the covers.

I decided to just get up and head back to mine and Sammy's room. But as I was scooting out from under the covers, I felt Bella shift.

"No, come back to bed." She whined, "You're warm."

I laughed softly, "You want me to stay?"

I let out another snicker as she started scooting back towards me and hummed her '_yes_'. I laid back down on my side facing her, and threw my arm over her to pull her closer, only to stop at her hiss.

"My bruise."

I pulled my hand back quickly, "Shit, sorry."

"It's okay." Bella grabbed my hand and rested it on her hip.

I felt my heart start to speed up as she sunk back onto my chest and threaded our fingers together. I could hear her breath become slow and shallow, and knew she was back to sleep. I didn't how she could, I was too wound up tight to fall back to sleep. Even with her calming strawberry scented hair filling up my senses couldn't lull me back to sleep.

"Hey, Bella, have you seen Dean? Whoa! Shit, sorry."

I groaned watching Sam quickly turn around and slam the door that separated ours and Bella's rooms. Bella pulled away from me with a sigh, sitting up and letting my hand drop.

"You boys never let me sleep."

Before I could say anything Sam was knocking on the door.

"Dean? Can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Uh oh," Bella murmured, throwing the covers off her, "Someone's in trouble. That was Sam's serious voice."

"Sam _always_ has a serious voice…" I grumbled, scrubbing my face as I stood.

"You should go handle that," Bella stood, "I'm gonna go shower."

I nodded and grabbed my boots off the floor at the end of the bed, before making my way to my room. I sighed, seeing Sam pacing and rubbing his forehead, and made my way to the mini fridge to get me water.

"What the hell are you thinking?"

I looked up at him, "What are you talking about?"

"In there…" He pointed at the door, "With Bella? What was that, Dean?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Dude, we were sleeping."

"You were spooning, Dean."

"_Whoa_," I raised my hand in protest, "I don't spoon, man."

"Whatever. Don't you think it's a bad idea to fool around with her? I mean, she's not like the other girls you've met Dean, she's a hunter and she's _with_ us. You can't ditch her the morning after and never call her, she's gonna _be_ there…"

"Seriously, Sam, there's nothing going on with us. We're just friends. I mean, come on, I've walked in on the both of you reading your little romance novels in the same bed."

"One, I don't read romance novels," he flicked his finger as he went, "And two, I don't look at her the way you do."

I glared at him, "What the hell are you talking about, Sam?"

"You look at her like…" He paused before smirking and batting his eyelashes at me, "the Sun rises and sets with her."

"I know you did not just say that shit to me."

Sam snickered, "Okay, fine… but you do like her. And you can't deny it, Dean. I'm your brother, I _know_ you."

"Okay, okay," I ground out, wanting him to shut up, "It's just a crush. A _crush_." I repeated when he snorted, "That's it. And it'll fade."

"Whatever. I gotta say though," He sat down on his bed with a grin, "She _would_ be good for you. And I get it, ya know? Not only is she smart, but she's got your sense of humor."

"Yeah I know…"

"Look at that goofy ass grin," Sam busted out laugh, slapping his knee, "Dean's got a crush, how cute…"

"Shut up…"

_"Dean and Bella sitting in a tree…"_

"I'm going to take a shower, _bitch_."

"_Jerk._"

I slammed the bathroom door just as he started singing again. I was glad that the shower could drown him out.

I just hoped that I was right… that this '_crush_' would fade.

* * *

When I was done with my shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist and made my way into my room. Only to stop at the sight in front of me.

Bella sat on the bed, her shirt pulled up and a grimace on her face, as Sam poked at her bruised ribs.

Bella sighed, "It's not broken or anything, Sammy."

"Stop calling me that." Sam mumbled.

She rolled her eyes and continued, "I've had many broken bones in my life, I know how it feels. I'm fine. Well, _hello_ there."

She had seen me.

A smirked plastered on her face, her left dimple popping out, and her brown green eyes twinkling.

"I'm just… gonna get my clothes."

"Please don't." Bella's smirk grew, as Sam's head snapped up to her and my jaw fell, before she rolled her eyes, and pulling down her shirt, "I'm kidding, go change. Sam wants to talk to us."

I looked at Sam.

"I found a case last night. In Texas. And I feel better now, so maybe now we could…"

"Well then," Bella stood, cutting Sam off "I'll start packin' and we'll check out whenever you guys are ready.

Sam nodded and Bella went to leave the room, slowing down as she went to walk past me. I watched as her eyes darken as they lingered on my abs and chest. I didn't know my jaw was dropped until her dainty finger pushed it up as she giggled. She turned as she got to the door before winking at me and closing the door.

I looked back at Sam. He grinned.

"You're _so _screwed, man."

* * *

Bella wasn't kidding when she said she wasn't much of a talker.

Richardson, Texas was a twenty hour trip. Five of those hours, she spent catching up on the sleep she missed last night. The other hours, she spent either reading a book, strumming her guitar, or just staring out the window. Once in a while, she would sing quietly along with me and the radio when it was a really good song.

I wondered if Sam thought her silence was weird. I didn't think he did. While some people are just awkward or you just completely forgot they were there, Bella was completely different.

It was comfortable. But you _never_ forgot she was there.

Or at least _I_ never forgot she was there.

I could feel her eyes stare at the back of my head. I could hear every shift she made in her seat. And I could smell her strawberry scent as if she were right next me.

She was just everywhere to me.

Maybe this was more than just a crush…

I shook my head to get rid of that thought.

Looking over I saw Sam passed out with his mouth wide open. I smirked as an idea popping into my head. I grabbed the spoon Bella got me on our last stop and whistled at her to get her attention. Her head looked up from her guitar strings - where she was trying to get the strings of Blue Oyster Cult's song Fire of Unknown Origin down along with the radio - and over to me, her eyes drifting to the spoon as I waved it around. She smirked, letting out a chuckle as she shook her head.

"I'm not getting involved in this…"

I shushed her.

Looking at Sammy, I slowly slid the spoon into his mouth and quickly grabbed my phone, and snapped a picture of it.

"Send it to me," Bella whispered as I chuckled.

I nodded before reaching over to the radio and turning the volume all the way up.

"_A fire of unknown origin… Took my baby away…"_

I started drumming on the wheel as Bella broke out into giggles as Sam jumped up and spit out the spoon.

"Ha ha," Sam turned off the radio, "Very funny."

Bella quickly perked up, "I had nothing to do with this… _this_ time."

I laughed, "Sorry… Not a lot of scenery here in East Texas, kinda gotta make your own."

"Man, we're not kids anymore, Dean." Sam shook his head, "We're not gonna start that crap up again."

"Start what up?"

"That prank stuff! It's stupid," He spat, "And it _always_ escalades."

"Aw, what's the matter Sammy? Afraid you're gonna get a little Nair in your shampoo again?"

Bella snorted, "You did that?"

"Yes, ma'am." I beamed.

"That's so messed up." She murmured, shaking her head and going back to getting the song right.

"Just remember, you started it."

"Oh-ho, bring it on baldy."

Bella's snicker had me looking into the rear-view mirror, seeing her looking at me, I winked. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm _so_ not getting involved in this." She sighed, sitting up straighter, "Okay, Sammy what are we dealing with again?"

Sam grabbed the paper on the dash, "Alright, about a month or two ago, this group of kids goes poking around this local haunted house."

"Haunted by what?" Bella and I asked in unison, casting glances at one another.

"Apparently, a pretty misogynistic spirit." Sam explained, "Legend goes it takes girls," He glanced back at Bella before looking over at me, "and strings them up on the rafters."

"Well,_ that's_ comforting." Bella murmured.

Sam continued, "Anyway, this group of kids sees this dead girl hanging in the cellar."

"Anybody I.D. the corpse?" I asked, glancing in the mirror to see Bella tilting her head against the window and looking at Sam, as her hands worked her guitar.

"Well that's the thing," Sam turned to face both me and Bella, "by the time the cops got there, the body was gone. So the cops are saying the kids are just yanking chains."

I shrugged, "Maybe the cops are right."

"Maybe," Sam nodded, "But I read a couple of the kids firsthand accounts, they seem pretty sincere."

"Where'd you read these accounts?" I asked him.

Sam gave off a little laugh, "Well, I knew we were going to be passing through Texas, so last night I surfed some local… paranormal websites and I found one."

"Oh my God." Bella sighed sadly.

I rolled my eyes at him, "And whats it called?"

"HellHoundsLair-dot-com."

Bella snorted and I hissed, "Let me guess… streaming live out of mom's basement?"

Sam laughed, along with Bella, "Yeah probably."

"Yeah, most of those websites wouldn't know a ghost if it bit 'em in the persqueeter."

"Really, Dean?" Bella leaned forward over the seat, "Persqueeter? Seriously?"

"Yeah?" I looked at her, "So what?"

She rolled her eyes, smiling as she sat back, "_Cute_."

"What?" I looked at Sam, who was just shaking his head, "_What_?"

Sam straightened up, "Look, we let Dad take off, which was a mistake, by the way," He narrowed his eyes as he looked at Bella.

She raised her hand in surrender, "Don't look at me."

But he just ignored, "And now we don't know where the hell he is… so in the mean time we gotta find something to hunt. There's no harm in checkin' this thing out."

I sighed, looking back at Bella; she just shrugged and nodded, so I turned back to Sam.

"Alright, so where do we find these kids?"

Sam just shrugged, "Same place you always find kids in a place like this…"

* * *

"Well, that was interesting…"

I gave Sam a look as I opened the passenger door for Bella. She sat down, rubbing her temples, as I closed the door and made my way into the drivers side.

"I think I got a headache from just trying to _think_ of all the differences in their stories." She grumbled, as I slid into the front seat, "And that guy totally said Pentecostals."

"Yeah," I turned the ignition, the car purred to life, "what the hell is that?"

"Doesn't it have something to do with Christianity or something?" Bella frowned, "I dunno."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, Pentecostalism is a renewal movement within Christianity that places special emphasis on a direct personal experience of God through the baptism in the Holy Spirit."

I stopped at a red light, and Bella and I looked at each other, before turning in our seats to look at Sam.

He looked between us, "What?"

"_Freak_." I said before turning around.

Bella just smirked, shook her head, before turning back in her seat and pointing me to the right direction of the record store. This Craig Thirsten guy seemed to be the only detail all the kids agreed on and plus he had been the one to take them there, so we figured we may as well interview him too.

Finally we reached the record store, I parked out front and soon we were making our way in, with Bella leading us. She tapped my arm as we entered and nodded towards the left wall that had a bunch of guitars on it.

"Awesome, right?"

I smirked, "Yeah… hey, look there's someone who works here."

Sam and I took point and stepped around Bella as she wandered over to the records.

"Gentlemen, can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, are you Craig Thirsten?" Sam asked.

The kid looked up at us, "I am."

"Oh, well, we're reporters with the Dallas Morning News," I introduced us, "I'm Dean, this is Sam, and that's Bella."

"No way," He laughed, before looking at Bella, "Wow, uh, um… I'm a writer too. I write for my schools Lit. magazine."

Bella looked up from the record she was holding and sent him a smile as she realized he was talking to her. I frowned, not at all impressed.

"Aw, good for you Morrison."

The Craig kid looked at me confused, before looking at Bella with a smile and stuffing a record into a crate.

"Um," Sam sent me a glare, as I went to look at records with Bella, "We're doing an article on local haunting, and rumor has it that you might know about one."

"You mean the Hell House?"

I looked up at him, "That's the one."

The kid got serious, "I didn't think there was anything to the story."

"Why don't you tell us the story?" Sam asked.

"Well, supposedly back in the thirties, this farmer," Craig walked around the records, "Mordechai Murdoch, used to live in this house with his six daughters," He turned to us, "It was during the depression, his crops were failing; he didn't even have enough money to feed his own children."

Sam followed him, as Bella and I looked at a BOC vinyl. I put it down to listen to the rest of the story while Bella stayed back. I gave her a look and she shooed me away with her hand.

"I'm listening."

I turned back to the story.

"I guess that's when he went off the deep end."

"How?" Sam asked.

"Well," He sighed, "He figured it was best if his girls dead quick, than starve to death." In the corner of my eye, I could see Bella pause as she lifted her head to stare at the kid, "So he attacked them. They screamed and begged for him to stop, but he just strung them up, one after another. And then when it was all finished, he turned around and hung himself. Now they say his spirit is trapped in the house forever stringing up any girl that goes inside."

"Where'd you hear all this?" I asked him.

"My cousin, Dana told me," He shook his head, "I don't know where she heard it from. You gotta realize, I didn't believe this for a second."

"But now you do?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know what the hell to think man," He whispered, "Guys, I'll tell you exactly what I told the police, that girl was real and she was dead. This was not a prank. I swear to God, I don't want to go near that house again."

Sam and I looked at each other, and nodded. We got everything we needed.

"Thanks."

I nodded to the kid before turning and following Bella out the store.

"That was a load of _crock_." Bella opened her door.

I watched as she slid into the car and slam the door shut, "Why do you say that?"

"Because," She turned to me, " '_He figured it was best if his girls died quick'_?" She made the air quotes and shook her head, "No. If he loved his kids he would've put a bullet in between their eyes. _That's _quick. That's what people did back then; either that or jumped off buildings. They didn't hang their kids. They didn't make them suffer suffocation. Plus, he had _six_ girls. It'd take too long to hang them all one at a time. At least one, _if not most_, of them would've been able to get out and run for help."

Sam tilted his head, "I kind of have to agree with her."

I looked away from the both of them and looked out of my windshield, "_Huh_. Well," I turned on the car, "I guess we'll figure it out tomorrow. For now, we find a motel and get some sleep."

* * *

"EMF's no good." Bella murmured from beside me.

I tapped the little machine repeatedly before Bella laid a hand on it, stopping me as she lowered it while giving me a look for my impatience. I grimaced as I looked up at the dark wooden house.

"Why?" Sam asked, coming up to us.

I nodded over his head, "I think that thing still got a little juice left in it. It's screwing with all the readings."

"Yeah," Sam looked at it, "That'll do it."

"Lets get inside, yeah?"

Bella started up the walk way, and me and Sammy followed after her. I let out a whistle as I took in the place. It was all kinds of run down and had weird writings all over the wall. Sam quickly took out his phone and started snapping pictures of the symbols, as Bella and I listened to him talk about some of them.

"Hey, what about this one? You seen this one before?"

Bella and I stood together in front of the symbol that looked vaguely familiar. Sam came up behind us and snapped a picture, denying that he had ever seen it before.

"I have." I murmured, "Somewhere."

Bella hummed, tilting her head to the side, "I have too… I just can't place it."

Sam reached out and touched the symbol, "It's paint."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Bella murmured stepping away from the symbol to look around me.

Sam just ignored her, "It's pretty fresh too."

"I don't know, Sam." I went to follow Bella, "I mean, I hate to agree with any authority figures of any kind, but the cops might be right about this one."

"I agree." Came Bella's soft voice from across the hall.

We continued to look around until we heard something crash in the other room. Bella poked her head out of the room she was in and shook her head quickly.

"It wasn't me."

Sam and I quickly left the living room and went across the hall, where Bella met us, as we stopped outside of a door that led into the room where the noise came from. Sam and Bella were poised on the right of the door, as I was on the left.

And at my nod, Bella swung the door open, and Sam and I rushed into the room.

* * *

**_Author's Note_: **Aw... Dean spoons... _Lucky girl, that Bella is..._

Next Chapter... things start to heat up..._  
_


	7. Senor Sammy and Simple Man

**_Disclaimer_****:** I could only wish to own this characters... because I do not. :(

**_Author's Note_:** I time jumped by like... a few hours. This takes place after the meet the '_Hell Hounds_' boys...

_... enjoy._

* * *

"Amateurs? They called us amateurs and _themselves_ professionals! Can you believe the _nerve_ of them?" Bella rolled her eyes, "I wanted to put a bullet in between their eyes."

"That's not very professional of you."

Bella slapped my arm, "_Ha ha_."

We were currently leaving the police station and heading down to the car, where I had parked by the public library where Sammy was digging up some information. We hadn't found jack squat, so I figured this was just some local haunted house story.

Almost every town had them.

And I was glad Bella agreed with me.

"Oh, look ice cream."

"You want ice cream?" I looked between her and the Dairy Queen she just pointed at, "In this weather?"

"Ice cream brightens everything up, Dean. Come on," She rolled her eyes before pulling me by the arm towards the shop, "This case is a bust. So we don't get to kill anything. I don't know about you, but I need some brightening up."

I sighed, agreeing with her completely. I took her clenched hand off my jacket sleeve before weaving my fingers through hers and leading her to the shop.

"Ice cream it is then."

"You couldn't warn me?"

I glared at the giggling duo before centering my glare on the girl in the backseat through the rear-view mirror. She shrugged her shoulders and sent me an innocent smile.

"I told you I'm not getting involved in this." She waved her hand between Sam and me before taking a long lick of her ice cream.

I quickly looked away.

"Just take a bite of your ice cream sandwich, Dean." Bella giggled, "It'll make you feel better."

"I just had Salsa music blasted into my ears!"

Sam and Bella picked up their laughter as I grumbled and sped down the road to our motel. Once we got there I parked and Sam turned to me just as Bella and I were about to get out.

"I thought we were going to go to the bar."

"We live with a girl now, Sam." I pointed out, "I doubt Bella wants to go out in dirty clothes."

"I do not appreciate being stereotyped, Dean Winchester." Bella stated.

I turned towards her with raised eyebrows, before her serious face broke out into a smile.

"But you do know me well."

She quickly leaned forward and gave me a peck on the cheek. It was brief and she was out the car right afterwards. Leaving my cheek tingling and slightly sticky from her ice cream.

"Are you blushing?"

"No."

I turned away from him as my ears felt hot and quickly climbed out of the car to follow Bella into our motel room. When I entered the room, she was already in the bathroom and I could hear the shower running, so I decided to sit down on the couch that became my bed last night and catch up on some sports.

Bella didn't take long in the bathroom which was surprising for a girl. When I mentioned it to her, she just gave me a sly wink and went about brushing her hair with a smug smirk. My eyes trailed down from her mahogany locks to her large grey shirt, which seemed more like a dress than anything else, and her black tight pants. Or leggings, _whatever_.

And she had a pair of grey cowboy boots.

They were hot.

_She_ was hot.

"Is that all your wearing?"

Bella stopped brushing her hair and looked down at her clothes before back at me.

"Um, yeah?"

"Shouldn't you put on something… _more_?"

_What am I thinking? Of course, I don't want her to put on more clothes._

She raised her eyebrows at me, "No. I shouldn't. What are you trying to say, Dean?"

"Nothing." I quickly averted my eyes back to the TV.

"I thought so." She murmured.

As she started blow drying her hair, Sam got out of the shower and I was quick to get my turn. The warm water relaxed the tension in my back from sleeping uncomfortably and when I finally climbed out of the shower I was all relaxed. I donned on my clothes and when I entered the room again, Bella was already done with her hair and she was putting on lip gloss, while Sam flipped through the channels.

"Ready?"

I directed the question at Bella but both answered in the affirmative and stood to grab their jackets. I handed Bella her purse from the night stand as I grabbed my wallet and pocketed it, before we all turned to head out.

To find the closest bar possible.

"I'm gonna go get us some more shots!" Bella called out over the music.

Sam and I nodded, and I watched as she shrugged her jacket off before hoping down from her stool and wondering over to the bar to place the order. We had found a hole in the wall bar about a block down from our motel on the outskirts of town, filled with awesome classic rock and even better beer. And the place was crawling with truckers.

"Oh man, look at that."

I looked up to where Sam was pointing towards and saw an old man approaching Bella as she waited on our order while tapping her toe and rocking to the beat of Ramblin' Man by The Allman Brothers Band.

"Dude, I think he's going to asking her to dance."

"I bet you 10 bucks she turns him down."

"I bet you 20, she dances with him."

I looked away from Sam, after we shook on it, and back to Bella only to see her beam at the guy and nod her head. Sam started whooping at soon as she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor.

"But he's like… _old_."

"Hey, don't be jealous of the man. Just 'cause he's got a bad back doesn't mean he doesn't have any moves now." Sam teased.

"She's drunk." I tried to reason.

We had been here for an hour and already had three shots each of Tequila with two accompanied beers.

"20 Bucks'. Cough it up."

I grumbled as I pulled out my wallet and handed over the bill to him. He stood with a grin and said he was gonna go get our forgotten shots before disappearing to the bar, leaving me behind to watch the old man dance around with Bella.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little, as he swung Bella around the room. She seemed surprised by his dancing abilities since it seemed like he was about to croak any minute, but she was just laughing and smiling during the entire thing. I openly laughed when she took his cowboy hat off his head and put it on hers with a cute grin on her face.

Sam arrived with our shots just as the song ended and the old man twirled Bella one last time before letting her go. She went to give him his hat back but he just waved her off and wandered over to his buddies, who high fived him.

Bella came back to our table beaming, "That was fun!"

"You got a new hat." Sam pointed out.

"I did!" Bella grinned, patting the top of her hat, "I always wanted a cowboy hat."

"Looks good on you." I commented as I passed her, her shot.

She took it and tilted it towards me in cheers, "Thank you."

On a count of three we all tossed back our shots. I shook my head against the burn and clenched my jaw, as Sam grimaced and Bella shuttered and did a little dance in her stool, while letting out a hoot.

"Aw, I love this song!"

Bella cooed hours later.

She nudged her hat up and out of her eyes with her index finger, before she looked between Sammy and me with a lazy grin and glassy eyes.

"Sammy?" She purred, "Dance with me."

Sam looked between us before turning back to Bella with smile.

"Vamanos!"

Apparently, Sam became Hispanic while drunk off Tequila and Corona's… He'd only been speaking Spanish for the past half hour and Bella always laughed every time he spoke. I didn't know if she actually understood him and what he was saying was funny or if she was just laughing just to laugh.

Either way, they were both shit faced.

I watched as Sam stood and with a flourish grabbed Bella's hand and twirled her around onto the dance floor, before they started dancing toCCR's song, Have You Ever Seen the Rain. I could hear them singing on the tops of their lungs from my seat.

There was no jealousy as I watched them. They looked like dorks just dancing around, drunk off their asses. Sam was doing the scuba dive thing and Bella was bobbing around, one hand holding her stomach and chest as she laughed her ass off at him.

I was laughing right along with her.

I couldn't help feel memorized by her though. The way her hair whipped around her as Sam twirled her, only to fall back into place perfectly. The way her twin dimples were more prominent than ever as she laughed. And the way her eyes glittered and squinted with how much she was smiling.

_God, she's beautiful._

The song changed to a slower tune, Lynyrd Skynyrd started bellowing out of the speakers, and Sam and Bella made their way back over to me, hand in hand. Once they reached us, they let go only for Bella to offer me her hand.

"Come on, Simple Man," She tilted her head, "dance with me."

She gave me a small smile as she swayed in her spot, waiting for me. Sam sat down beside me and nudged my shoulder.

"Bete, Maricon!" He stared at me, "Ella no te va esperar para siempre, hermano."

"What?"

"_Go_."

I gulped back the last of my beer before taking Bella's hand and letting her pull me to the dance floor. It must've been the liquid courage rushing through my veins as I twirled Bella out and back in, making her laugh in surprise and stumble into my chest. I laughed with her as I wound an arm around her back, and held her other hand over my heart, while we started to sway to the song.

"… _And listen closely… to what I say..."_

"Dean Winchester…" Bella looked up at me with a smile, "I didn't know you had moves."

I smiled down at her, "It's the Winchester Charm, Baby."

"Oh…"Bella smiled indulgent.

As the song picked up between the first verse and the second, I swung Bella out and back in, only to twirl her again as she got in front of her and when she stopped, I dipped her. She giggled as her head tilted back, her hair scraping the floor.

I felt the urge to kiss her exposed neck, but instead pulled her back up and started swaying with her again.

"…_Oh, take your time... Don't live too fast…"_

The song went on with us dancing closely. Her body lined up with mine, our legs straddling each others. Her chest to my ribs, her stomach to my hip, her hip to my thigh. Her head laid on my chest and my chin laid on the top of her head. Her right hand in my left. Her left hand playing with hair at the nape of my neck and my right hand playing with the tips of her hair.

She was everywhere.

"…_Forget your lust for the rich man's gold…"_

I could see Sam watching us as we turned. He had a sleepy smile on his lips as he rested his temple on his palm. His eyelids seemed to fall slowly. And soon his head fell forward before he jerked back. Awake and alerted.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?"

I looked down to see Bella looked up at me with the same lazy expression Sam had on.

They were tired.

"…_Follow your heart, lord, and nothing else..."_

"We should get going." I nodded over to my little brother, "Sam's falling asleep over there."

Bella glanced over to him with a smile before laying her head back on my chest.

"After the song is over, we can leave."

"…_All that I want for you my son …"_

The song ended too quickly for my taste and soon I was paying our hefty tab and helping Bella shrug on her jacket, before waking Sammy up. He seemed wide awake and didn't need any help getting his jacket on.

The three of us walked closely together down the street with Bella in the middle. Our hands in our pockets and our head bowed. We looked like a bunch of troublemakers, which was pretty much dead on about us.

The only sounds coming from us was Sam's humming and Bella's cowboy boots clicking on the asphalt. As we near the motel, I noticed a convenient store and decided to go in to get some Advil for the two lushes, so they didn't wake up with bad hangovers.

I thought it'd be fine to leave them outside the store, but as I came back out with my purchase, they were singingthe song, La Cucaracha on the top of their lungs, while bouncing around like idiots.

"_La cucaracha, la cucaracha…"_

Those seemed to be the only words they knew because the rest was just a bunch of jumbled words and mumbles, mixed with Bella's giggles and Sam's chuckles.

"Really?" I looked between them, "I can't take you two anywhere."

"Hermano! Como estas?"

"Oh God…"

I groaned and sent Bella a glare as she giggled. With little help from Bella, we were able to coax Sam back to the hotel, where Bella talked him into taking some headache medicine before doing so herself. Sam was quick to flop, face first, on his bed and pass out, snoring. Bella took off his boots, before sitting down on her bed and shrugging off her jacket and toeing her boots off at the same time.

She threw her jacket on the floor, "You don't have to sleep on that couch, ya know?"

"Where am I supposed to sleep then?"

I picked her jacket off the floor and placed it with mine on the chair.

"Right here." She patted the spot beside her.

I stared at her incredulously as she crawled under the covers. Seeing my expression she grinned.

"I don't bite..." She paused, "Unless you want me to."

"That's not helping." I replied gruffly.

She rolled her eyes, before rolling over on her side, "Come on, Dean. I promise not to take advantage of you in your drunken state."

"That sucks."

I shot her smile before pulling the covers back and laying down on her bed.

I _obviously_ didn't need much coaxing.

I felt her wiggling around in the bed and soon saw something black flying over the end of the bed and onto the floor. I pulled the covers back to see milky toned thighs.

"You took your pants off."

"Leggings." She corrected me as she turned to face me, "And yes." She wiggled her eyebrows, "You can take yours off and we can have a _real _party."

"_Gross_." Sam drawled, muffled by his pillow.

Bella quickly covered her mouth with her finger tips and she stared wide eyed at me. There was a beat of silence, in where we just stared at each other, before busting out in laughter. Our laughter dimmed to chuckles, as Bella reached over me to turn off the lamp, before lying back down.

My breath hitched as she laid her head on my chest and a thigh slid up till it rested on mine. I slowly wound my arm around her, holding her to me.

I never understood the term '_deafening silence_' until that moment.

I could feel she was wide awake, and I was willing to bet she could feel me just as much. She felt tense. And I knew I did as well.

You could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

But as I ran a hand down her hair, she seemed to lose her tension and my body followed suit.

"Dean?" She whispered, and I hummed in acknowledgment, "Are you a simple man?"

I paused, before whispering, "I'm trying to be."

She looked up at me, her eyes darker than ever, as she seemed to study me, before she ducked her head back down to much chest.

"Good."

"Aww…"

Bella and I glanced at each other, then looked back at Sam who was in the same position we left him in, before starting up our chuckles again.

"…_Is to be satisfied…"

* * *

_

**Author's Note**: So, Dean and Bella get more _'comfortable'_ with each other in this one... and you see a looser side to her and Sam. I thought this was important.

There hasn't been many Sam/Bella interactions so far... and I thought their dance not only showed their carefree side, but their silliness too... It also showed that they do, _in fact_, like each other even though their constantly quipping at one another - like on previous chapters.

Sam and Bella are a lot alike to me, _at least this OCC Bella is..._

They are both wickedly smart and they both had very bright futures ahead of them, but fate dealt their hand and they both got the short end of the stick...

And in their case, the very short and they very, very warped stick.

And I think they _bond_ over that.

_**Reviews makes for a happier writer... and a happy writer makes for more chapters.**_

**:)**_**  
**_


	8. Blue Oyster Cult and Little Laughing Men

**_Disclaimer_: **Supernatural and Twilight characters are not mine... _sadly enough._

**_Author's Note_:** I was going to post this on Monday in celebration of _Dean's Birthday_... but couldn't due to the fact that I had to work :(

But it's here now... _Yay!_

_... enjoy.  
_

* * *

"Dean, wake up."

I felt her shake my shoulder and I groaned, as I turned to see her looming over me.

"Come on, something's happened."

"What?" I croaked – my voice was thick with sleep.

I rubbed my eyes before seeing Bella waking up Sammy.

"Senor Sammy, wake up."

I snorted as he bolted up and shouted "Que?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "I was taking my jog and some police cars and an ambulance sped by. Sirens and all. When I asked the lady on the sidewalk, she told me a girl died at that Mordechai Murdoch house."

"Martin." Sam corrected her as he rubbed his temples, "Martin Murdoch."

"Whatever." Bella sighed, before throwing us our jackets, "Are we going to check it out or what?"

"How are you so chipper?" I asked, "You had more than, Sam, and he looks a little green."

She sent me a wink, "It's the Swan Charm, _Baby_."

As Sam and I got ready, Sam grumbling about hangovers and '_never drinking again'_, Bella waited by the door impatiently tapping the toe of her boot. The tapping stopped when something caught her attention.

"Hey, whose cowboy hat is that?"

* * *

"I guess the cops don't want any more kids screwing around in there."

"Yeah," I glanced over Bella's head to Sam, "But we still gotta get in there."

Bella perked up and leaned back on her heels, as she looked over Sam's shoulder at the rustling noise coming from behind him. She tapped my leg and nodded over his shoulder.

"Look who decided to show up to the party." She whispered.

Glancing to where she pointed, I was quick to recognize the boys, "I don't believe it."

Sam turned and we watched as the Hell Hound boys tried to sneak towards the house with their 'equipment'. An idea quickly formed in my head and I stood from my crouch.

"I've got an idea." I whispered to them, before covering my mouth with one of my hands, "Who you gonna call?"

Bella snorted and Sam quickly covered her mouth, as I lowered back to my crouch.

"You gotta be quiet, Baby." I reprimanded her halfheartedly as Sam let her go.

"Really, Dean? Who you gonna call?"

I nodded to the police chasing the boys, "It worked."

As we watched them run down the drive, Bella took off towards the house with Sam and I right behind her.

And damn, I've said it once and I'll say it again… The girl was _fast_.

We quickly entered the house and Sam opened up our duffle before handing Bella and me our sawed off shotguns and taking one for himself. I saw the same symbol from earlier and it just about killed me not knowing where I had seen it before, Bella agreed, as Sam rushed us along.

And soon we were in the basement. Sam was leading with Bella behind him and me pulling up the rear of our little party. They took the left of the basement as I searched right, before we found ourselves in the middle.

"Sam, I dare you to take a swig of this." I picked up the nasty jar.

Sam stared at me, "Why the hell would I do that?"

I looked back at the jar, "I double dog dare you…"

"Really, Dean? Really?" Bella rolled her eyes.

"What?"

The three of us heard a rustling noise coming from a closet thing and we made our way over to it. I stood in front of it, with Bella on the right and Sam on the left, all of us aiming. And at my nod, they swung the door open…

… And rats ran out.

"Ugh!" I jumped out of their way, "I hate rats."

"Would you rather it be a ghost?" Sam laughed.

"Yes."

Bella's chuckle cut off abruptly and I glanced up to see her looking over my shoulder.

"Dean!"

She pushed my shoulder and I rammed into Sam just as she shot off her shot gun. She shot off one more time as I finally got my footing, only to turn and shoot my gun at the ghost.

"What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?" Sam yelled.

"I don't know!" I looked around, "Come on, come on, come on."

I heard both Sam and Bella cocked their guns, as Bella and I both turned and jogged down the back of the basement, while Sam went through the front. Something slammed into the shelves beside us, sending Bella and I to the floor, and when I looked up Sam and the spirit were fighting.

"Go," Sam ground out, "Get out of here."

I grabbed Bella by the jacket and hoisted her back to her feet, as we scrambled for the stairway. Bella shot off her gun again and I turned to see her grab Sam by the jacket and pull him up the stairs, just as the spirit reappeared.

I could feel him chasing after us as we ran through the house, but I never let go of Bella's wrist as we weaved our way through the house. Only when I saw the door ahead of us, did I finally let go, only to ram into it rather than to slow down and opening it.

The force of Bella's and Sam's bodies ramming into me sent us flying through the door, over the porch and into the front yard. I scrambled up and pulled Bella to her feet, before grabbing her hand and running farther into the yard, where those Hell Hound boys were waiting.

"Get that damn thing out of my face." I growled at them.

I heard a smash and turned to see Bella had slammed her gun onto their camera.

"Move, move," Sam ran up behind us, "Let's get out of here."

And with that we got the _hell_ out of there.

* * *

The only noise made in our motel room that night was Sam clicking away on the keyboard, my pen scraping against paper as I drew that annoying symbol from the Hell House, and the rough tune Bella had been trying to get down since we entered this stinkin' town on her guitar.

"What the hell is this symbol? It's bugging the hell out of me. This whole damn job is bugging me." I raised my arms in frustration, "I thought the legend said that Mordechai only went after chicks."

"It does."

"Right… Well, I mean, that explains why it went after you," I rubbed the back of my neck, "By why me?"

"_Hilarious_." Sam dryly said.

Bella hummed, "It didn't go after me. Maybe because you guys are _so_ _precious_."

I stared at her, "You're cute."

"I know." She shrugged innocently.

I glanced at her in the corner of my eye, something I had been doing since she had showered and laid down beside me on our bed with her guitar. She was wearing a tight blue tank top with a bird drawn on it and dark blue short shorts. Her wet hair was pulled into a high pony tail and her little toes with purple painted toe nails were working their way up my pants leg trying to find warmth. And she was lying on her side, leaning on her right elbow with the guitar facing me, her head bowed as she concentrated on the chords.

Suddenly, she bolted up with a bright smile, shocking me out of my stare.

"Oh my God, I got it!" She beamed, "Listen."

She looked back down to her guitar and played the tune again, and I recognized it as Fire Of Unknown Origin by…

"Whoa," I leaned up too as I looked at my symbol, "play that again."

She did. Perfectly.

"_I got it!_" We both shouted.

"What?" Bella frowned.

"Blue Oyster Cult." I turned my drawing towards her, "Baby, you're brilliant."

"Welll, I already know that but what are you -"

"Whoa, listen to this…"

Sam's voice cut us off from our celebration and we quickly got back to business. We listened as Sam explained the new legend going around on the Hell Hounds Lair website.

"Where is this going?" Sam wondered out.

"I don't know, but I think I figured out where it all started," I got up and slapped Bella's thigh, "Hate to this… but put on some clothes, baby, we're going hunting."

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Last night we had found out from the twerp from the record that the original legend was only that - _a legend. _But what we couldn't figure out now was why it was all coming true now.

I smirked over at Bella, who was lying on our bed, her guitar on her lap as I sprinkled the itching powder on Sam's boxers. I tossed her a grocery bag.

"Got you something nice."

She set her guitar down before rummaged through the bag and pulled out a box.

"Haagen-Daz?" She smiled, before opening the box and pulling out the ice cream bar, "Dean, _you shouldn't have_."

"What can I say?" I shrugged, "I'm a charmer."

"Sam thinks he knows what going on." She bit into her ice cream bar.

I laid down beside her and took the extra ice cream bar from her, "Oh yeah?"

"Some tope thing… he'll explain it us later."

Just then Sam decided to join us...

_Speaking of the Devil..._

"Sorry, Bella, I forgot my clothes out here." Sam came from the bathroom in only a towel, "Dean, where were you?"

I quickly put my hand over Bella's eyes. She grunted and tried to push my hand out of the way, but I didn't budge. Finally, she gave up with a huff and muttered something along the lines of 'ridiculous'. I ignored her and turned to Sam.

"Just went out." I bit into my ice cream.

"How is it that you guys _always_ have ice cream and I don't?"

"Don't be a baby, Sammy." Bella mumbled around a mouthful of vanilla ice cream.

"Get dressed, dude." I still had my hand over Bella's eyes, "Baby doesn't need to see your junk."

"Baby is not my name."

"To me it is."

"Whatever."

Sam disappeared into the bathroom and I dropped my hand to my lap, as Bella laid her head on my shoulder, while we waited. Sam didn't take long and neither did the itching powder, since he started squirming in the car on the way to the diner. And when we placed our order, he was full on scratching his junk.

Bella and I kept a straight face the entire time.

"You did this?" Sam glared at me as we got up to leave, "And you?"

"Whoa," Bella lifted her free hand in surrender, "I said I want no part in this."

I continued to laugh as I made my way to the car with Bella behind me and Sam grumbling the whole way. Bella and I dropped Sam off at the motel so he could shower and change again, as we went about our business getting everything set for tonight before picking up Sam and making our way over to the trailer park to meet with the Hell Hound boys. Once we were done there we head off to a diner, where we waited for the word to spread. And where I was currently pulling the string to the Laughing Little Man.

Sam clicked it off, "If you pull that string one more time, I'm going to kill you."

I pulled it. It laughed. Sam clicked it off and glared at me. Bella and I snickered.

"_Come on_, man." I teased, "You need more laughter in your life. You're way too tense."

"I believe you make him that way, Dean."

"_Nah_." I smiled at her, my arm wound the back of her side of the booth, before I turned back to Sam, "They posted yet?"

He turned the laptop around towards us and Bella and I read what we came up with.

"Alright," I leaned back, "How long do we wait?"

"Long enough for the new story to spread," He closed his laptop, "and the legend to change. I figured by nightfall, iron rounds will work on the sucker."

He lifted his beer in a cheer, Bella and I grabbed our beers and we clinked them together.

"Sweet."

I went to put down my beer when I noticed my hold wasn't loosening. Both Bella and Sam busted out laughing.

"You didn't."

"Oh," Sam lifted up a tube of glue, "_I did_."

I tried to wiggle it off, as Sam pulled the string to the laughing man, causing Bella to go into another round of giggles.

"Jerks."

* * *

I could barely hear her and I definitely couldn't see her.

She was not only quick on her feet, but she was light too.

I felt relieved as she came into view, sprinting straight to us. Once she started getting closer, she slowed to a jog.

"Everything in place?" I asked her.

"Yeah," She panted, "Can't you hear it cackling from all the way over here?"

I quieted listening for my Laughing Little Man, "Yeah I can." I smiled, "Good job, Baby."

"Alright," Sam stepped back from his position, "The cops left. If we're going, we gotta go now."

I handed Bella her gun, before the three of us rushed towards the house. Then we quickly searched the house, before making our way towards the kitchen where the door to the basement was.

"Do you think Old Mordechai is home?" I asked as we positioned ourselves

"I don't know…"

"Me either."

The three of us quickly turned our guns ready and aimed, when we realized it was the Hell Hound boys. We quickly turned our guns away from them as we started arguing with them. The sound of Mordechai's axe caused our argument to end as we turned and aimed our guns at the door. The boys stepped closer to us as we waited.

And when he came through the door, Sam, Bella, and I lit the little fucker up.

Once he disappeared, Sam and I split up to check the house, while Bella stayed with the boys. Just as I was coming back to the kitchen, I heard Bella's "_Move!_" before one of the little twerps went flying into the hallway and the sound of Bella's gun went off.

I picked him up and threw him back into the kitchen, knowing that the spirit was gone.

"Hey!" I cut the boys off from their freak out, "Didn't you post that BS story we gave you?"

"Of course, we did." The one with the beard answered.

"Yeah, and then our server crashed." The little twerp answered after him.

"Damn it." Bella sighed, pulling the clip out and exchanging the one she had in her jacket.

"So it didn't take." I looked between the boys, "So these guns don't work."

"Yeah."

"Great," I looked between Sam and Bella, "Any ideas?"

Sam shook his head, as Bella pushed the boys towards me, "You guys get out of here."

"_Go_," She kicked them in the ass as they took off, "_Damn it_."

"What do we do now?" She rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"Burn the place down?" I guessed.

"Good enough."

We started scouring the kitchen for anything flammable when we heard the boys yell on the other side of the house.

"I'll go." Bella volunteered.

"What? No."

"Dean," She put her gun in the back of her pants, "I'm fastest. I'll go. Just… _hurry up_."

And with that she ran out of the room, and Sam and I picked up our pace. We sprayed the kitchen down before moving into the living room, where we could hear smashing on the other side of the wall. I was a little relieved at that. It meant that he hadn't gotten a hold of her.

It was only when the smashing stopped did I start to get worried.

"Dean!" I heard her yell.

"Go Dean, I got this." Sam yelled.

I grabbed the aerosol can and my lighter, and ran into the hallway where I could hear them struggling. My heart stuttered at the sight of Bella six feet in the air, but instead of her legs dangling, they were pressed up to Mordechai's stomach as she tried to push him away with her legs.

"Hey!"

When I had Mordechai's attention, I pressed down on the aerosol can and brought my lighter to it. As the flames rushed towards them, Mordechai pulled back from Bella and she dropped to the ground like a stack of potatoes.

"Go, go, go!" I yelled at her, as she held her throat, coughing, as she scrambled to get past me.

Once Mordechai was farther away, I ran out of the room to see Bella bent over holding her throat. I didn't pause as I pulled her into my arms and carried her towards the living room, where Sam was.

"Light it and let's go."

I felt the fire on the back of my neck as Sam ran past me to open the door for me and heard Mordechair following after. Once we got past the yard and into the woods, I put Bella back on her feet and we turned to see the house engulfed in flames.

"Kinda makes you wonder…" Bella and I looked up at Sam, "Of all the things we've hunted, how many existed just cause people believed in them?"

"Don't say shit like that, Sammy," Bella croaked, "It'll keep you up at night."

She turned patted his back before offering me her hand, "Take me to the motel, Dean. I need to put some ice on my throat."

I took her hand and led her back to the car.

* * *

"Sheer unabashed talent…" I hummed, "_lovely_."

Pulled into the parking lot of the motel and turned off the car.

"So what are we doing?" Sam looked out the windshield before looking back at me, "Picking up Bella and heading off or are we staying here an extra night?"

We had dropped off Bella, before going off to see the Hell Hound boys. Bella had told us to go on ahead without her since her throat hurt too much. And so we did.

"I figured she'd want to stay tonight. She said her throats really sore."

Sam nodded, "Okay."

We climbed out of the car and I made my way towards our room, when I didn't hear Sam behind me, I turned to see him standing in front of the car with a thoughtful expression.

"You comin'?"

"Um," He looked down the road before looking over to me, "No. You go ahead."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "You guys need some time together."

"Sam…" I warned.

He smirked, "It's more than a crush, Dean."

I glared as he turned and walked down the street, where I figured he was heading to the bar. I sighed as I turned towards the door. I unlocked it and made my way in. Once inside, I shrugged off my jacket and picked up Bella's from the floor, before laying them both on the chair. The room was empty, but the light and noise coming from the bathroom told me where she was.

As I passed the couch, I noticed Bella's ripped jeans she had on today was on the back of it and her boots were at the foot of the bed. But I ignored it and reached my destination.

I leaned my shoulder and my head against the door jamb, as my eyes trailed up from Bella's purple toe nails and her curved heels as she stood on her tips toes, to her naked milky toned legs and to her ass. She was wearing a pair of red lace boy shorts. Her perfect ass hanging out the bottom of them.

But not a lot, just enough to drive me crazy.

She still had on the white tank top she wore out on the hunt. It was something that had been on my mind a lot tonight, as I could see her bra every time she moved and her jacket didn't give her enough coverage.

The girl was a walking tease.

"Hey, Simple Man." My eyes snapped up to Bella's eyes through the mirror, "You gonna keep staring at my ass all night?"

"Maybe." I gave her a lazy smile.

She hummed and turned, before slipping onto the counter and holding out a wipe towards me.

"Can you get it?" She pointed to her neck, "I can't see."

"He cut you?" I pushed off the door and taking the wipe as I stood in front of her.

"Funnily enough," She tilted her head as I pushed her chin up and ducked down to see her cut, "It was a branch that drew blood from me tonight."

I hummed as I cleaned the small cut on her neck. It was on the juncture in between her neck and hairline and though she wasn't that short, I could see that she couldn't see it in the mirror since it was installed too high.

Being so close to her was too much.

Her strawberry scent, while dulled from smoke and sweat – from _the hunt_ – it was still there.

And it called to me.

I threw the wipe away in the trash and told her to tilt her head back more so I could see better in the light. I had to crouch down to get a better look. The cut was small and was already starting to heal.

I could see her pause thumping in her neck. I was so close to her.

I didn't know what came over me, but soon I was leaning forward and placing a small kiss on her pulse point. I felt and heard the breath I didn't know she was holding _whoosh_ out of her and her small hand went to the back of my head while the other clenched around my shirt.

Taking another step further, I left an open mouth kiss on her neck. As I took a step closer to her, her knees opened up and I slid closer. The hand clenching my shirt moved towards my hip and the hand on the back of my head clenched into a fist.

It didn't hurt. At all.

On their own accord, one of my hands slid around Bella's neck till it was engulfed into her hair and the other went to hip, pulling her closer. My opened mouth kissed trailed up her neck till I reached the underside of her jaw.

She moaned.

And all rational thought left us.

* * *

**_AN_: **You hate me, don't you? For leaving you hangin' like that?

I'll tell you now though... yes, Dean and Bella are getting their freak on... but you won't be reading about it. Not **_now_**, at least.

I want you all to know before you start ranting and raving about this... That Bella and Dean are not _in love_. Not _**now**_. and not for a while.

There _will _be a lemon. _But not **now**._

Right now, their relationship is at this point in where they're just having fun. They are _very _attracted to each other. And there's a connection there between the two that has yet to be explored or even discovered. They're just both in this mindset of "_damn, I'd tap that_"... They're in lust with each other, right now, is all...

Dean and Bella are both a like in that aspect - when it comes to romance... The only difference is that Dean has never really loved before and Bella has been 3rd degree burned from it.

Anyway, like I said... There _will _be a lemon... just not right now. I just want their first lemon (or I guess '_written'_ lemon) to be... I dont know, _special_, I guess...

Plus, that's going to be real awkward for me, so I need to build up that courage ;)

any-who, **_REVIEW!_**


	9. Ice Cream and Inappropriate Laughter

**_Disclaimer_:** I do not own Supernatural or Twilight.

**_Authors Note:_** Thank you for being so understanding about me not writing that lemon... I really appreciate it.

_... enjoy._

* * *

Our scars were like a map.

A road to what we've seen, what we've done, and what we've been through.

Each scar tells a story.

And if you were a hunter, you had many stories to tell.

Bella was no exception.

She was asleep beside me with nothing but a sheet wrapped around her. It had fallen around her hips in the night, leaving her back bare. Her face was turned towards me, completely relaxed with pouty lips and shallow breathing. Her hair fanned behind her and she had her hand curled underneath her chin.

She was gorgeous.

And the scars didn't bother me.

They were all different. Some small, some long, some barely there, some pink and others silvery.

But there were scars – _a lot_ of them – all over her arms. All crisscrossed and overlapping each other. They were also a silvery color, and if I hadn't been studying her so intently, I would've missed them.

I suddenly realized that she always covered up her arms. While I could see she liked wearing tank tops during hunts, she always wore her jacket. And when we were just traveling she always wore long sleeved shirts.

The crescent shaped half moon scars made me burn with curiosity.

I wondered what her story was.

Was that why she was fast, quick on her feet? Because she was tired of getting scarred.

Is that small burn, the size of a quarter, on her right shoulder from trying to escape the house fire that took her father's life and her childhood?

I wanted to know. I wanted to read all her scars like a road map.

But Sam and I had agreed not to push her when it came to her telling us her story. We knew how it felt to not want to talk about something so profound like that.

With a glance at Bella's sleeping face, I slowly leaned forward and kissed the thin jagged pink scar on her left shoulder. At the feel of my lips, she sighed and the hand underneath her chin reached out and went around my neck as her thumb rubbed my jaw.

She was awake.

"Morning." Her voice was small and raspy. Sleepy.

My voice was gruff, "Mornin', Baby."

"Watching me sleeping is kinda creepy, Simple Man." Her eyes were still closed but she had a smile playing on her lips and dimples threatening to show themselves, "How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes."

My hand came up from between us and ran over her perfect ass. Goosebumps sprung to life on her back and I ran my palm over them, flattening them away.

"How do you feel?"

"Are you looking to stroke your ego, Dean Winchester?"

"No…" I laughed, "… Yes."

She giggled and finally opened her eyes. Her normally dark hazel eyes seemed lighter than ever. She leaned forward, her thumb still rubbing my jaw and gave me a kiss. It was a closed mouth kiss but it had everything that I needed to know.

"Prefect, Dean." She pulled back, "I feel perfect."

* * *

Hunting with Bella became easy.

As was living with her.

Just _being _with her was easy.

It's been a month and things seemed to have settled down into a pattern.

During hunts, she stuck to the middle of Sam and I. Back in motels, she made sure we ate and visited the laundry mat more often. Sometimes, she'd mediate between mine and Sam's arguments, while others she let us go at it, knowing that we needed to take our frustrations out on one another.

And with me, she was perfect. There was no awkwardness and no clinginess. While we were on a hunt, she was strictly business, but in the comfort of the Impala and our motel room, she sat closer and didn't hesitate to lay one on me whenever she felt like it.

Sam seemed unfazed by it. Seemingly to just go with the flow. The only awkward moment came when Bella and I finally decided to get out of bed, and we found Sam sleeping in the car.

_

* * *

"You doin' okay there, bud?"_

_ I glanced into the rearview mirror to see Sam favoring his neck and grimacing. Bella looked up from her book and leaned away from me, where she was sitting underneath my arm, to take a look behind her. _

_ "Yeah," Sam answered me, "Just didn't expect to spend the entire night in here. I would've brought a pillow, had I known."_

_ Bella quickly looked away from Sam and back down to her book. I could see her face turning a bright pink and her lips pressed tight together. I laughed._

_ "My bad."_

_ Bella slapped my thigh with her book, "I'm sorry, Sam."_

_ "You didn't sound sorry last night."_

_ "Dean!" Sam blushed from behind me, "You don't have to freakin' remind me. I heard enough of it - multiple times - during the night. From. Inside the. Car."_

_ "Just four times."_

_ "Oh my God." _

_Bella covered her face with her book and her shoulders started shaking._

"_Are you crying?" I glanced away from the road to her, "Come on, Baby. I was just joking. Sammy know's that."_

"_No you weren't. I heard it. It was four times."_

"_You counted?" Bella shrieked at him._

_Her book dropped to her lap and her eyes glittered with unshed tears._

"_You were loud."_

"_Really loud."_

_ "Oh my God."_

_ "You said that a lot too."_

_ Bella's face was turning a new shade of red and her lips were pressed tight together. Her shoulders started shaking again and she turned her head away from me._

_ "Baby?"_

_ I was surprised when she started laughing. Hysterically._

_ "I'm sorry," She wheezed, wiping tears from her cheeks, "I laugh at the most inappropriate times."_

_ She seemed to calm down with only random sporadic giggles as she picked up her book and continued reading like nothing ever happened._

* * *

"Dean, your knee is poking me in the back." Bella wiggled from in front of me.

I groaned, "That's not my knee."

She hadn't been lying when she said she laughed at the most inappropriate times. I sighed as she giggled and moved around, which proved to be difficult in the cramped space in the backseat of the Impala. I pushed her up by her hips to help her and let out a relieved sigh as she sat back down in a more comfortable position.

She straddled my lap.

"You better not let that ice cream melt on my seats."

She looked at me innocently and slowly licked her ice cream bar.

"Yes, sir." She swirled her hips down onto my erection.

I groaned and tightened my hands around her hips, "Stop."

She giggled and licked her ice cream, "If you really want me to."

"_Tease_."

I watched as she innocently shrugged her shoulders and continued to lick her ice cream. She never once took her eyes off mine as she continued to tease me.

"You know…" She fingered the hem of my shirt, "It's been two days…"

"Jonesin' for my touch, Baby." I laughed.

She lightly slapped my chest, "Don't be an ass."

I sighed, my thumbs slipped underneath her shirt and rubbed tiny circles on her hips, "I know. We have no privacy."

"I don't mind." She took another lick of her ice cream, before offering it to me, "Want some?"

As I leaned forward to get my own taste of her ice cream, she rammed the bar into my face.

"Oops."

"You're gonna get it."

I went to wipe it off with my thumb, when her small hand reached out and stopped me. She glanced at the mess around my mouth and back to my eyes, before she leaned forward. I felt her tongue work its way from my chin and around my lips. My breathing got shallow and when her tongue made its way to my lips, I shuddered.

"Shit." I rasped.

She took my bottom lip in between her teeth and gently sucked, only to let it go with a pop. I watched as her tongue swiped her bottom lip as she pulled back, before biting it.

"Fuck it."

I took her ice cream and threw it out the open window, before pulling her flushed to my chest and attacking her neck and jaw with kisses.

Her laughter rung out of the car and echoed around the empty park.

* * *

"What the hell is that?"

I shushed Bella and laid her head back down on my bare chest as I ran one hand through her hair while the other searched for my pants on the floor.

"It's just my phone. Go back to sleep, Baby."

"Can't." She mumbled into my chest, "Uncomfortable."

I kept digging for my pants on the floor, but there wasn't much room for movement. I had my foot propped on the window while my other sat on the floor board and my back was against the door, with Bella was in between my legs. She was short enough to have her own legs pulled into the seat and tucked behind her underneath my leg, while she rested her head on my chest.

"Here, damn it," Bella pulled away and came back a few seconds later with my phone, "Make it shut up."

She laid back down and I pulled my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open.

It was a text message from Dad.

"Baby, get up, we gotta go."

_

* * *

Fitchburg, Wisconsin _

I made my way across the street, holding the three cups of coffee I got from the coffee shop where I did some asking around to where Sam was resting against the side of the Impala and Bella was sitting beside him on the hood.

"Woman, get off my car."

"I'm not even making a dent on it, Dean." She grabbed the cup I offered her and slid off my car, "Thank you."

I nodded to her, "Well, the waitress thinks that the local freemasons are up to something sneaky but, uh, other than that nobodies heard about anything weird going on."

"Dean you got the time?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," I glanced down at my watch, "10 after 4."

"What's wrong with this picture?"

I realized than that Bella and Sam had been staring at something pretty hard when I had walked up on them and when I looked, I noticed they were staring at a play ground.

An empty playground. And it was eerily silent.

"Schools out, ain't it?"

"Yeah." Bella and Sam answered.

"So where is everybody? Place should be crawling with kids by now."

Bella and I glanced at each other, and I nodded towards the park, silently asking her if she wanted to come with me. She took a sip of her drink and nodded, before meeting me on the other side of Sam and taking my hand as we began walking toward the playground.

"Sure is quiet out here."

Bella smiled over to the parent of the only child on the playground. The lady glanced between us and smiled.

"Yeah, it's a shame." She glanced to her daughter before us, "You guys new to town?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah, we are. Just kind of scooping the land, ya know?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"Why do you say it's a shame?" I asked her.

"You know, kids' getting sick… it's a terrible thing."

"How many?"

"Just five or six, but serious… hospital serious." She looked back at her daughter, "A lot of parents are getting pretty anxious. They think its catching."

"Wow, that's horrible." Bella said sympathetically.

"Yeah," The lady shared a smile with my girl, "But other than that, it's a great place to start a family."

Bella and I snapped our heads towards each other. Wide eyed and slack jawed.

"Oh, we're not…"

"Ha, um, we just…"

We both stuttered.

"We better go."

And with that we both turned and walked back to the car, away from our embarrassment.

The only thing following us from that confrontation was Bella's laughter.

* * *

"Don't you dare look, Sammy, or I will beat your ass."

"I'm _not_."

"You can stop threatening your brother, Dean." Bella said from inside the car, "I'm done."

I watched as she opened the car and stepped out wearing a whole new outfit. She had on dark grey pencil skirt and a matching blazer with a white button down underneath, and her hair was perfectly wavy and hung loose down her back.

"You're wearing heels." I observed, "You're tall… _er_."

"Funny." She rolled her eyes at me, "Sammy, your turn."

Sam climbed into the car and shut the door, and quickly went to changing. We were on the outskirts of town and hidden away down a trail. We had decided to check some places out before getting a room, and one of those places was a hospital – ergo the suits.

I had already gotten dressed while Bella was using the car. Not minding getting nude in the wild.

Sam didn't share the same sentiments.

Once Sam was done getting ready, we all got into the car and headed off to the hospital. I handed Sam a fake ID and when he protested, I just ignored him and told him it was all about confidence before I pushed him towards the nurse. When he got back with the right information, Bella and I smile at him.

"It's all about the Winchester Charm, Senor Sammy."

"Can you stop calling me that, _Baby._"

"Only Dean gets to call me that," Bella shoved his shoulder playfully, "Pick another name."

They continued to banter back and forth as we made our way upstairs to the pediatrics room. As we were passing by a room, Bella fell silent and stopped before she tugged on my sleeve and nodded towards a room.

There was an old lady in there sitting in a chair. With an upside down cross hanging down the wall. Bella and I watched as she slowly turned in her seat and glared at us.

"Dean, Bella."

We both looked up to see Sam waiting on us. We glanced at each other, before looking back at the old lady and walking away to catch up with Sam.

_ That shit was creepy._

We got done with the hospital pretty quickly, not only talking to a doctor and a nurse, but one of the parents as well. Once we were done, we headed over to one of the patients house and checked out the children's bedroom.

It was there that I quickly figured out what we were dealing with.

We left the house afterwards and headed off to the closest motel, as I explained to them what a Shtriga was. When we got there, Bella waited in the car while Sam checked out some magazines outside, as I paid for our room. The two kids behind the counter reminded me so much of a younger Sam and I that it was almost freaky.

The older boy reminded me of me. Jokes and all.

"Two Queens." Bella laughed, as she opened the door of our motel room, "That's so awesome."

"Keep laughing." Before gesturing to myself, "See if you'll get any of this."

Bella's hazel eyes flittered down my length, "I'll get whatever I want."

"Gross."

Bella and I glanced behind us at Sam, before walking into the motel room, acting like he never spoke. I dumped mine and Bella's bags on our bed, and watched as she dumped her book bag on the breakfast bar. I sat on our bed, pushing back till I reached the headboard and watched as she brought out the huge book she kept in her book bag.

She seemed to be concentrating on what she was doing as she flipped through the pages, but as soon as Sam entered the bathroom and we heard the shower start, her shoulders seemed to deflate.

"I can feel your eyes boring holes into the back of my skull."

She turned on the stool she was sitting at and looked at me quizzically.

"Ever since we checked that place out and you told us it was a Shtriga, you've been acting all… _funky._"

I looked away from her and rubbed the back of my neck, "It's nothing."

"It's somethin' if it's got you all tensed up."

I looked up to see her hopping off the stool and walking over to me. She paused beside the bed, running a hand through my hair, before tossing her leg over my lap and straddling it.

"Come on, Simple Man." She ran her fingers down my jaw, "Talk to me."

I sighed, looking up at her hazel colored eyes.

I knew I wasn't going to get out of this one.

* * *

The hospital was quiet as Sam, Bella and I snuck our way in. It was after dark, so visiting hours was over and the patients were sleeping. We made our way upstairs and headed towards the pediatrics like we had earlier in the day.

As we were about to make it to the right wing, we ducked back just as Doctor Hidecker walked past us, leaving for the night. Once he was gone, we weaved our way through the hallways till we reached the right door.

I pulled out my gun from the back of my pants and cocked it. Both Sam and Bella gave me a look, and I shrugged. Bella shook her head, taking a breath and pulled out her gun from where it was hidden, as Sam opened the door.

The old woman was still sitting in the same position I had seen her in earlier.

Bella followed in behind me, and once we were in the room Sam came in and closed the door, and drew his weapon. As I rounded over to the left of the woman, Bella did the same on the right, as Sam stayed in the middle behind her, the both of us slowly got closer and closer to her.

When Sam gave us a nod, I noticed that the old lady seemed to be… _sleeping?_

I slowly leaned closer to her face, lowering my gun. Bella furrowed her brows at me, before taking her finger off her trigger and tilted her head to look at the lady.

Just as I was about a foot away from her, she woke up.

Effectively scaring the _shit_ out of me.

"Who's there?" She yelled.

Bella and I glanced at each other, both of us panting and frazzled. She was clutching her chest as she bent over, the hand with the gun on her knee. It seemed like she had jumped straight across the room.

Just like me.

"You tryin' to steal my stuff?" The old lady demanded, "They're always stealing around here."

"No, ma'am," Sam looked at me and Bella seeing us both not able to answer, "We're maintenance. We're sorry, uh, we thought you were sleepin'."

"Ah, nonsense," the old lady spoke, "I was sleepin' with my peepers open."

It seemed Bella was back from her little moment as she snorted and covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. I glared at her and she made a signal to us, letting us know that she was leaving. I watched as she slipped her gun in the back of her pants, her other hand never leaving her mouth as her shoulders shook and she made her way passed Sammy and out the door.

"Fix that Crucifix, will ya?" The old lady flicked her thumb behind me, "I asked four damn times already."

I turned and tilted the Crucifix causing it to fall back into place.

I gave Sam an innocent shrug at my mistake tonight.

When we got back to the car, Bella was sitting in the backseat, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them with her head bowed. I could hear her giggles from outside the car. And when I entered she looked up at me with a cheesy grin.

"God, that was better than ice cream, _any day_."

I just gave her a blank look through the rearview mirror and turned on the car, before pulling out of the parking lot. The entire way back to the motel room was filled with nothing but Sam's and Bella's giggling.

Bella sniffed, whipping her eyes, "I 'bout pissed myself back there."

"I thought Dean did for a second there." Sam laughed.

"I didn't" I glared at him, as I pulled into our parking spot at the motel, "You would've though, if you had been that close to her."

Sam laughed, before mimicking the old lady, "I was sleepin' with my peepers open."

"I almost smoked that gal, I swear," We climbed out of the car, "It's not funny."

That only brought out a whole new round of laughter from the both of them as we made our way to our door.

"You should've seen your face Dean," Sam laughed, "The both of yours."

"Ah yeah, laugh it up," I told him, "Now we're back to square one."

"Come on, Simple Man, it _was_ pretty funny. Even I gotta admit, I was just as scared as you."

I would've replied to her but something caught my eye and when I turned I realized that it was Michael, the kid of the motel's owner. He looked like someone ran over his dog.

"Hang on."

I told them, before walking over to him. I could hear them follow behind me. Once I got there, I bent down and asked him what was wrong, as Bella slipped onto the bench beside him.

"My brothers' sick."

"The little guy?" I asked him.

He nodded, "_Pneumonia_. He's in the hospital. It's my fault."

"Ah, come on," I frowned, "How?"

"I should've made sure the window was latched," He sniffed, "He wouldn't have got pneumonia if the window was latched."

Anger rushed through me and I looked away, trying to calm myself. When I looked back at Michael, Bella had her arm around him, comforting him, as she stared at me. There was no pity in her eyes as she watched me, and I was glad for that. And when she gave me a small smile, I felt more comforted by that than any words could accomplish.

"Listen to me," My voice was a little harsher than I intended it to be, "I can promise you that this is not your fault, okay?"

He matched my tone, "It's my job to look after him."

Just then his mother came out of the front office and carrying things to her jeep, as she ordered Michael on what to do while she was gone. Michael put up a fight but after my advice on taking it easy on his mom, he seemed to calm down.

"Hey listen," I spoke to the frazzled mother, "you're in no condition to drive. Why don't you let me give you a lift to the hospital?"

"No, I couldn't possibly –"

"No," I stopped her, "it's no trouble, I insist."

She hesitated before handing over the keys and saying bye to her son and getting into the passenger seat. I turned towards Bella, who was now standing behind Michael with her hands on his shoulders. She saw that I wanted to approach her and stepped around him.

"Keep an eye on him, okay?"

She nodded, not saying anything as I firmly pressed my lips to her forehead, before turning to Sam and speaking low to him.

"We're going to kill this thing," I told him, "I want it dead, you hear me?"

With that I turned and walked around the Jeep, to the drivers side. Just as I was about to close the door, I heard Bella speak to Michael.

"Come on, Hun'. Let's go find us some ice cream."

* * *

"Look."

Sam parked in front of the motel room and pointed out my window.

When I looked, I felt the anger I had been feeling since he told me that the Good Doctor was the Shtriga over the phone, melt away.

There in the parking lot of our motel was Bella and Michael, tossing a football around with some other kids. She and Michael were standing together, Michael pointing at a kid and Bella with a ball in her hand, ready to throw it. The other kids were running away from her, waiting for her to toss the ball.

I watched as she pulled back her arm and snapped it forward. The ball soared in a perfect arch and then one of the kids on the other side of the lot caught it.

I found myself cheering and clapping, while Sam laughed beside me, as Bella did a little dance with Michael laughing beside her.

"That's my girl." I called out as I got out of the car.

Bella and Michael turned at the sound of my voice. Michael grabbed Bella's hand and took off running, pulling her along the entire way.

"Did you see Asher?" He asked, breathlessly.

"Yeah, kid," I told him, "We did."

Bella rested her hands on Michael's shoulder, "Well?"

She looked at me meaningfully but I just stared at her, trying to let her know that we'll talk about it later without saying anything. She seemed to understand as she nodded.

"He's stable. You're mothers with them."

Michael nodded and went to say something when one of his friends called out to him. He looked between us before giving us a sad smile and heading towards them. Bella looked up at me.

"Let's go inside?"

Sam and I nodded, before leading her to our room. Once inside, Bella wondered over to our bed and plopped down on it, sitting Indian style. I sat down beside her, as she shrugged off her jacket, only to lay a kiss on her bare shoulder. She looked over at me with furrowed brows before laying her hand on my thigh and giving it a squeeze, I gave her a small smile and laid my chin on her shoulder as I rubbed her back.

"What's up?" She slowly looked away from me to Sam, "You figured out who's doing this, didn't you?"

The look on my face told her all she needed to know.

She was getting good at reading me.

* * *

"So, what did he say?"

I sighed, pushing off the sink and stepping closer to the shower. I tipped the curtain over a few inches to take a peek inside as I answered.

"He called us crazy." I told her, "I'll tell you what… he's seen the damn thing."

"Thought he would." She murmured and I watched her wring her hair, "And you told Sam about what happened when you guys were little?"

"Uh huh"

"Did he blame you?"

"No."

"Good."

She turned smiling at me like she knew I had been watching her the entire time. Maybe she did.

"Now, are you going to stand there and watch me, or are you going to join me?"

I pulled back with a smirk, before shrugging off my long sleeve shirt and tugging off my undershirt. Bella giggled at my eagerness. I was unbuttoning my belt and my pants when I heard knocking on the door.

"Damn it."

Bella poked her head out of the shower curtain and tugged on my pants, "Sam will get it. Come on."

I hesitated, hearing the knocking again. I sighed sadly sharing the same sad look with Bella.

"Hang on."

I opened the door and poked my head out of the bathroom. There Sam was passed out with his headphones on full blast. I can hear his pansy music from where I stood.

"Hey." I called out to him.

When he didn't wake up, I threw my shirt at him causing him to jump and look around startled.

"Open the door!"

"Huh?" He looked around.

"_The door_!" I ordered just as the knocking started up again.

"Oh."

I sighed and shook my head, before getting back into the bathroom and turning around to face Bella. She smiled and bit her lip as she watched me lower my pants. But just as I hooked my thumbs around my boxers, Sam banged on the door.

"Dean… uh, could you come out here, please?"

"What is it?"

I hissed as I roughly pulled the door open, but only enough to show my face. Sam raised his eyebrows at me and stepped out of the way of the door.

There, by the front door, was Michael.

"Oh." _Damn it._

I slammed the door and looked back at Bella.

"It's Michael."

She sighed and stepped back under the shower spray, "I'll be right out."

I sighed too before putting my clothes on and going to leave. I gave Bella and the shower one last lingering gaze before opening the door and stepping into the room with Michael and Sam.

"I'll, uh," I rubbed the back of my neck and didn't make eye contact with either boys, "Bella will be out in a sec."

Sam pursed his lips and looked between Michael and me, "Tell him what you just told me."

I finally looked up at Michael.

"I'll do it." He nodded, "Anything for Asher."

* * *

**_Author's Note_:** So this chapter you get to see into Dean's and Bella's relationship... They're playful with each other... and Bella seems to understand Dean on a whole other level.

There's a connection there that we're just starting to get a glimpse of.

Oh, and there was another **hint:** _Bella's Scars_.

I really want to know what guys think about it - like for real.

When you review, tell me your theories... How do you think Bella got those? Where?

_Theories, theories, theories..._ I want to know them all...

And if you do, I'll reply with the title of the next chapter and a little teaser.

So tell me what you think!


	10. The Nightmare

**_Disclaimer:_** Sadly, I do not own anything Supernatural or Twilight or Sophia Bush related. But Bella's story line with the boys is all mine.

**_Author's Note_**: First, I'd like to say thank you to everyone that reviewed with your '_theories'... _I have to say there were a lot that were reeeaaallly close. Like _really fucking close._

And speaking of close, you're getting closer and closer to finding out Bella's story. Thank you for being so patient with that. I'm excited for you guys to read it, but be forewarned its _heavy dark_ and wont be coming for at least four or five chapters.

Anyways, I hoped you guys liked your little teaser, but now here's the _whole thing! Yay!_

_... enjoy._

* * *

"You think this is a good idea?"

I looked over to Sam to see him staring at the TV screen intently. We were just biding our time, waiting for the Shtriga to come for Michael.

"Yeah, he'll come."

"And Bella?" He finally looked over to me, "You think it's a good idea to have her under there? Won't the Shtriga sense her or something?"

I sighed and looked back at the TV screen. I couldn't even see Bella from her spot underneath Michael's bed – she was too hidden in the shadows.

"I don't know, but," I took a breath, "this way we know Michael's safe. She's quick so she can get to him fast. And she's super quiet so… hopefully the Shtriga won't notice her."

Sam sighed, "Hopefully."

We fell silent again as we watched the monitor. Bella had went out and gotten all the surveillance equipment after she had gotten out of the shower. How she knew all about that stuff, I will never know. But when she got back, Sam helped her set them all up while I checked the perimeter and helped Michael settle in.

After a small talk with Bella, her promising to get him some ice cream afterwards, he seemed to be a lot more relaxed when he realized he wasn't going to be in the room all alone.

I was actually pretty proud of the little guy.

"What time is it?"

Sam looked at his watch, "It's three."

I took a deep breath… The worst part of stake-outs was the waiting.

"You sure these iron-rounds are gonna work?"

"Consecrated iron-rounds," I corrected him, "And yeah, it's what Dad used last time."

"Hey Dean, I'm sorry."

I looked at him, confused, "For what?"

"At you know…" He sighed, "I've really given you a lot of crap… for following Dad's orders, but I know why you do it."

I looked away from him and rolled my eyes, "Oh God, kill me now."

I looked back at the monitor as Sam snickered. Something was happening by the window.

"Wait, look…"

Sam and I both got our guns ready as the hand outside the window opened it. I clicked my gun off safety.

"Now!"

"Not yet." I ground out.

_We have to wait till it starts feeding…_

My heart was working double time as the Shtriga came into the room and bent over Michael. Just as it got close to his face, Sam and I stormed into the room. I ordered Michael to get down and saw a pale hand grab onto his forearm and pull him under the bed. I was close enough to see Bella cover his ears just in time for me and Sam to start shooting.

"Michael, Bella? You alright?"

"Yeah." They answered.

Bella slowly crawled out of the bed with her gun drawn, as Michael crawled out behind her. Together they stepped over the bed, with Michael behind Bella the entire time and Bella's gun drawn towards the fallen Shtriga.

They left the room just as I approached it. The next thing I know it had me by the neck and it was throwing me across the room. It took me a minute to shake off the dizziness and when I looked up, Sam was being thrown on top of Asher's bed and the Shtriga was over him.

I quickly found my gun and cocked it.

"Hey!"

At the sound of my voice, the Shtriga looked up and I shot it in between the eyes.

"You okay, little brother?"

I felt relieved when he gave me the thumbs up. We both got up and went over to check on the Shtriga. It seemed to be down for good as little white swirls left its mouth.

But for good measure, I popped a few more rounds in it.

* * *

"Let's go, troops."

I watched as Bella rolled her eyes at Michael as I walked by with our bags. They were sitting on the bench beside the main office eating some ice cream cones. Sam shook his head at me and stuffed his bag down into the trunk.

"Have you seen Michael?"

I turned to see him mother standing before me.

"Hey Joanna, how's Asher doing?"

"Mom, Mom." Michael ran up to his mother and gave him a hug, "How's Ash?"

His mother laughed, "I've got some good news, your brother's gonna be fine."

"Really?" The kid perked up.

"Yeah, No one can explain it," His mother smiled, "It's a miracle."

We three hunters shared a glance.

As Sam continued to carry on a conversation with Michael's mom, I noticed Bella kneeling down and quietly talking to Michael.

She lightly punched his shoulder, "You saved him, Big Guy, you should be proud of yourself."

"You guys did all the work." Michael smiled at her.

"We couldn't have done it without you," I watched as she fished something out of her back pocket and pulling out a bill, "Here, when you go see your brother, get him an ice cream. When I was little my mom always fed me ice cream when I was sick. Very irresponsible of her, but it was effective." She winked at him, "It's good medicine, trust me."

I was shocked to say the least. Bella never openly talked about her past and her parents were definitely a topic she didn't _ever _touch.

Michael took the money and smiled at Bella. Bella pulled him into a hug and I tilted my head in awe as the kid kissed my girl on the cheek.

_That sly dog…_

Bella stood up with a smile, glancing at me, before looking back at Michael and winking. Michael's face tinted pink and he turned to ask his mother if they could see his brother. They left soon after that, leaving Bella, Sam and me alone.

"You've got boys of all ages fawning all over you, don't you?"

Bella smirked and flicked her hair over her shoulder, shrugging, "What can I say? I'm hot shit, _baby_."

* * *

_"… She was the fastest damn woman that I ever seen…"_

I sent Bella a wink as I sang along with AC/DC's You Shook Me All Night Long. In the passenger seat, Bella laughed catching the lyrics before dancing in her seat and singing along.

_"… She had sightless eyes… Telling me no lies… Knockin' me out with those American thighs…"_

I slapped her jean clad thigh causing her to laugh again, while Sam shook his head and smiled in the backseat before he went back to his book. Bella and I continued on singing along with the radio, with Bella playing the air guitar and me drumming on the steering wheel as I sang to her.

We had been driving all day and I was starting to get tired. So what better way to stay awake then to pump AC/DC out of the speakers with the windows down and my girl right beside me?

As the song came to an end, I let out a big yawn. Bella seeing this, frowned and turned down the radio.

"Pull over, Simple Man," She nodded her head to the side of the road, "I can drive while you get some shut eye."

"Nah," I scrubbed my face with my hand, "I'm fine."

"Dean."

The long hard look she sent me was enough to make me put the signal on for me to pull off the road.

"Yes, ma'am."

Bella smiled and leaned over, gave me a firm kiss on the lips, before pulling back.

"Good boy."

I rolled my eyes at her, before climbing out of the car and walking around the front as she scooted over to the driver's side. Once I got into the passenger seat, I leaned over and gave her another kiss, before pulling back and settling my head against the door.

She gave me one last smile, before putting the car in gear and pulling back onto the road.

I silently watched her as she drove my baby.

It was something I rarely let Sam do, so why did I freely let her?

She looked beautiful under the moonlight that filtered in through the open window. A few of her curls was blowing out of the window, but for the most part it was pulled back behind her shoulders and away from her face. She didn't have a lick of make up on and she had changed into some jogging pants to get more comfortable.

And she never looked more beautiful.

All simple and in my car.

Her hazel eyes slid over to me and when she noticed that I was staring at her, she turned her head. Her eyebrows furrowed and a small confused smile made her dimples pop out a little.

"What?" She mouthed.

Glancing behind us, we saw that Sam was dozing off. When we looked back to one another, I just gave her a smile before reaching out and taking her hand. I laid a soft kiss on her knuckles and brought her hand to my chest.

Bella smiled and when I let her hand fall from mine, she reached up and rubbed my cheek and jaw with her thumb, before she turned back to the road. Her hand squeezed my thigh once before it went back to the steering wheel.

And slowly, with Bella softly singing along with the radio and the wind whipping through the car, I fell asleep.

The last thing I saw before drifting off was Bella's small smile.

* * *

_The hotel room was like any other we stayed in. Simple and quaint. _

_ I could hear the shower running and the female voice softly singing. And I knew she'd be out in a few minutes. _

_She never took long in the shower. _

_ I got up and stretched my back, feeling the relief as the bones cracked. I felt sweaty, so I decided to join her, seeing as my brother was nowhere to be seen. The bathroom was filled with fog from the hot water, just the way she liked it. And I was quick to take off my clothes before entering the shower._

_ She was there. In all her glory._

_ Her hazel eyes twinkled as she took me in and she smiled as her hand reached out and touched my chest. I didn't hesitate to meet her in a kiss._

_ A kiss that turned into so much more. Just like it usually did._

_ Something was different about this though, it wasn't rushed or aggressive, or even playful._

_ It was soft, slow, and sensual._

_ Her touches were softer but still firm in the way she held on to me. Her moans were breathier and her eyes fluttered closed more. _

_ She always liked it in the shower. _

_ And when we were done, she held onto me longer than she usually did. She peppered me with kisses more and she smiled dreamier. _

_ The look on her face was different from the usual satisfaction it has after we've been together._

_ She kisses me one last time, whispering something I can't hear, before leaving the shower – leaving me to finish getting washed up. I'm done soon though, and with a towel wrapped around my hips, I enter our room._

_ She's not there._

_ I call for her, but I get no reply. _

_ As I am walking past the bed, I feel something hit my shoulder. I look over as something hits me again. _

_ My fingers poke at it and when I pull it to my face, I know it's wet._

_ And it's red._

_ I look up._

_ And there she is._

_ Bella Swan is pinned to the ceiling with a large gash on her stomach._

_ Her blood seeping into her white nightgown. _

_ And before I could say… or do anything… _

_She bursts into flames.

* * *

_

"_Dean_! Wake _up_!"

I jerk up into a sitting position and look around to see that we were in our motel room. I feel something on my face and I realize its tears. I quickly wipe it away and look to see Bella and Sam on Sam's bed.

They could pass for twins.

Both were on their stomachs, at the end of the bed, with their chins resting on their hands.

They both had matching concerned looks on their face.

I look away from them and to the TV. And The Notebook, _of all things_, was what they had been watching, before I disturbed them with my nightmare.

The same nightmare I've been having for a week now.

"Good movie, yeah?"

I try to joke and keep my eyes from Bella's.

"Dude," Sam sighed, "What's going on? You've been having nightmares for a week now."

I finally looked at Bella, to see her hazel eyes studying me, before quickly averting my eyes to Sam.

"It's nothing." My voice is gruff and I try to clear it.

"It's not nothing – "

" – _Sam_." I cut him off, finally looking between the two.

Bella looked away from me to Sam and back, "I think I'll just go find something to eat from the vending machines."

Sam and I are in a quiet staring match, as Bella gets up and slips on her jacket and boots, before leaving the room. Sam finally breaks our stare to look at the closed door and back to me.

"You can talk to me, Dean," He said sympathetically, "If it's about Bella or…"

"It's not about Bella." I pushed off the bed, frustrated.

"It's not about Bella?" He raised his eyebrows at me, "Dude, you haven't even touched her in like a week. And I know you Dean… and I know her…" He looked away, "You're both pretty physical people."

I bit back the smugness, because _one_, it just wasn't the time for it. And _two_, I really _haven't_ touched Bella in a week. Not since the nightmares started.

"It's nothing, okay?" I gave him a look, "I don't want to talk about it. So _leave it_ _alone_."

He sighed and shook his head, "Okay."

I watched as he got up and shrugged on his jacket. I shook my head as he too left.

"Damn it!"

I threw the pillow I had been sleeping on and it hit the top of the TV, making the stand shake and knocking over Bella's purse. I sighed in frustration and roughly passed a hand through my hair, before getting up and going to pick up her purse.

Some stuff fell out, but I just stuffed it back in without really looking at any of it. But something caught my eye.

It was a key chain.

One of those picture ones.

I felt my lips tug as I took in the picture of Sam and Bella on one side. Sam was the only one looking at the camera, while Bella was hugging him with her head turned the other way – laying it on his chest. They were both smiling happily.

Turning over the key chain, I felt my smile drop a little as I took in the picture of me and Bella. We were both facing the camera but instead of smiling we were making silly faces.

I remembered both pictures being taken – both were from our time in Vegas. Sam and Bella's were from when Bella took us to see a concert on The Strip. And mine and hers were from one of many nights we spent in bars.

I sighed, before stuffing the key chain back into her purse. I had no idea that she made them into a keychain.

Something that she can keep with her where ever she went.

After I was done stuffing her purse back with her things, I put it back where it fell from and went to the bathroom. I decided to take a quick shower to get the sweat I collected while I had been sleeping off of me and maybe get rid of the constant tension on my shoulders.

I knew it was useless, but I had to try anyway.

Once I was under the spray of warm water, my thoughts started to drift. I fought hard to keep it from wondering towards '_The Nightmare_'.

I just didn't know what I should do. I felt like I have been carrying around the ball of lead in the pit of my stomach for the past week. I could barely look at myself in the mirror. I knew I was losing sleep and getting snappy at both Bella and Sam.

It was starting to get to them too, I could tell. Twice throughout the week I've woken up to find Bella sleeping on the couch instead of next to me like she used to. She was getting bags under her eyes and she was getting quieter and quieter.

It was like she could sense whatever my problem was that it had something to do with her.

She _was_ getting good at reading me.

I knew that the thing I was feeling in the pit of my stomach was guilt.

Seeing Bella pinned to that ceiling bleeding and burning every time I closed my eyes was slowly killing me.

It was just like Mom. And it was just like Jessica.

It was how every woman Sam and I had ever cared about ended up.

And I couldn't let that happen to Bella.

She just… meant _too_ much to me. She meant more to me than any other woman that I had ever met.

And as I shut the shower off and toweled myself off, I knew what I had to do.

* * *

As I exited the bathroom, my eyes darted to the ceiling out of habit.

It was something I had been doing for a week now.

I felt the breath I hadn't known I was holding whoosh out of me, as I took in the petite woman sitting on the red couch in our room.

She and Sam had been gone all day, leaving me here to stew in my thoughts all alone. The sun had gone down a while ago and I had started to get worried.

But here she was, completely fine and intact. Though, Sam was still missing.

I took a breath as I walked past her to put my toiletries in my duffle. She stayed sitting on the couch, her head turned down – looking at the blade she was playing with. It was a simple switchblade, with a silver blade and a black handle. I had seen her play with it a lot. Flipping it open out of boredom and closing it on her thigh absently.

I also saw the initials _CS_ on it. I knew it was her Dads.

"Are we going to talk?"

Her voice was low and she never stopped looking at the knife that she was poking her thumb with. When I didn't answer her, or even look at her, she gave off a frustrated huff before slapping the knife closed and looking at me.

"Dean."

That tone of voice, she rarely ever used, got my attention.

It was commanding and angry. Nowhere near the lighthearted and sometimes quiet voice was I used to.

Her eyes bore into mine. I had always thought they were the most expressive things about her. I can tell what kind of mood she was in just by how her eyes looked. If they lighter – green – she was happy and when she was angry they were dark – brown.

Right now they were brown. But I couldn't see the emotion behind them.

I couldn't see any emotion at all.

She was hiding.

And it made it easier.

"I think you should leave."

"What?"

She looked as shocked as I felt. I hadn't thought I was going to be able to actually do it. There was something about Bella Swan that I couldn't deny. Even now, as she sat there, her jaw slightly slacked and her eyes a little narrowed, I wanted more than anything to kiss her.

Because, _God_, I missed her lips.

"I think you should leave." I repeated, but this time it was weaker and more horse.

Her eyes were piercing me. And usually, that felt good, but right now… _not so much_. I felt like I was two inches tall under those eyes of hers.

After a few minutes of silent staring, something in her eyes changed.

They watered.

And I took a step back. But it was only out of shock.

I had never, _never_, seen Bella cry.

I have seen her with bruised ribs and a busted up face, but never once were there tears in her eyes. Even when Sam slammed her finger on the door of the Impala weeks ago, she just gave off a startled yelp but never once did she cry.

Bella quickly averted her eyes away from mine and down to her lap. She took a deep breath before looking back up again.

This time the tears were gone and her eyes were hard.

She gave off a little scoff, "_Wow_." She swallowed and slapped her thighs before getting up, as she whispered, "Okay."

I watched as she walked over to our bed and picked up her duffle bag.

"Where are you going?"

The panic started to set in and I realized that this was a mistake.

A very huge – _huge – _mistake.

She grabbed her purse, "I'm leaving Dean. Just like you want me to."

As she walked past me, my hand shot forward and grasped her arm, "Wait, I-"

Sam decided to walk into the room in that moment and when he looked between me and Bella, he put down the food he was carrying. Seeing Sam as my distraction, Bella shrugged her arm out of my grip and continued to walk towards the door.

"What's going on?"

"Goodbye, Sam."

"Wait, Bella," Sam looked back to me as Bella walked through the door, "Dean, what…? Bella, wait!"

It was like he didn't know what to do, as he looked between me and Bella in complete panic. He was completely torn between going after Bella and questioning me.

Behind him, Bella continued walking out the motel and into the parking lot.

And I realized that I needed to go after her.

"Bella, wait!"

"Bella!"

Sam and I were both shouting after her and making our way into the parking lot.

Suddenly, a canary yellow Porsche sped by us, causing me and Sam to stop abruptly. I watched as the same Porsche made a donut in the parking lot and stopped beside Bella.

"Bella!"

Sam and I both took off in a run, as Bella looked back one last time before climbing into the Porche. Before we could even reach it, the Porsche took off like a bat out of hell and sped away.

Taking Bella with it.

"Damn it!"

"Dean," Sam ground out slowly, "What the hell just happened?"

"Don't worry," I panted, "She has to come back. We have the rest of her stuff with us."

And I kept repeating that to myself, as Sam and I walked back to our room and the Porsche lights faded down the road.

_She had to come back. She just had to.

* * *

_

_**AN:**_ So, _is _she coming back? If so, when? And who the hell did she run away with?

I know a lot of you are probably wanting to rip my head off right now...

Dean pulled an Edward-fucking-move.

Not. Cool. _I know._

But it was kind've needed - at least for Dean, it was. Not for Bella, she wont be too happy.

Dean starting to realize, _little by little_, that his feelings for Bella isn't just about lust or friendship... He genuinely_ cares_ about her.

I think, one of my favorite things about this chapter is Sam walking in on '_the break-up_'. For the first time, you see him actually torn between Bella and Dean - not knowing what to do in a situation like that. I think that needed to happen as well, Sam is the softer one of the three... Bella and Dean - while both having _very_ different upbringings and back-stories - they're _very _much the same in their personalities. They're both strong-willed people.

And Sam will get lost in the background if he doesn't step up.

I think this split will definitely make him think _'Hey, that shit ain't right... I need to put my two cents in too_.'

And this isn't just a _romance_ story... it's also a _family _story.

So I'm happy to inform you that you'll see a lot more of our Sammy in the upcoming chapters.

_Now_, enough of that rant...

**Reviews are always wonderful.**

My favorites are the ones well thought out so... give me one of those and you'll get the title of the next chapter!

_Trust me, the title within itself is a teaser._


	11. Rosie

**_Disclaimer_****:** I do not own Supernatural or Twilight.

**_Author's Note_:** This chapter, so far to me, has been the most important one... I don't know how many times I've gone back and forth on it. I've gone back to add more, to take away some, but I think... I like this finished product. And I hope you guys do too.

_... enjoy._

_**

* * *

Dean Winchester**_

"Oh, she just _has _to come back – we have _all_ of her stuff!" Sam sneered, slamming the trunk closed, "Um, _no… _Dean we _don't!_"

I clenched my jaw and ran my hand through my hair.

"I don't understand," I looked between the walkway of our car and our motel room, "All her stuff was _here_. All she took was her book bag and purse. She even left her guitar inside the room when she left."

Everything. It was all gone. It was like she had never even been here.

It was like she never existed.

After we had came into our room and calmed down, we had a long talk about what happened and then we decided to get some shut eye. But when we woke up, all of her stuff was just gone.

_Did she come back last night while we were asleep and take her things?_

I tried to remember things from last night, any noise I had heard but I couldn't. For being extremely keyed up, both Sam and I had passed out pretty quickly. And never once did we wake up throughout the night.

Which was unusual, we should've heard her come back... We were light sleepers, it came with job. We were always prepared.

But last night, _we weren't._

"Damn it, Dean." Sam growled and slapped the trunk of my Impala.

"Hey!" I warned him, "_Watch it_."

"No, _you_ watch it, Dean." He stuck his finger in my face, "You are _not_ me. You don't get freaky visions of the future. I _do_."

I looked away from him, not wanting to hear this.

"_You are not me_. And you just screwed up the one good thing you had going for you."

* * *

"Anything?"

I looked away from the road and to Sam, to see him pinching the bridge of his nose with his now closed cell phone in his palm.

"No, Dean," He sighed, "Nothing."

"What does that mean?"

"That means I've called every hunter we know… every hunter in Dad's journal and no one knows where she is. _Actually_, no one knows who I'm even _talking_ about." He said in false cheerfulness.

"What?"

"They're lying, Dean." Sam sighed, "They know _exactly_ who I'm talking about. But…"

"_But?_" I glared at him, "Jesus, Sam, _spit it out already_."

Sam clenched his jaw and looked out the window, as he shook his head, before he looked back towards me.

"They all got off the phone pretty quick, Dean." He told me, "The moment I said Bella's name it was all rushed."

"So they know who she is?" I guessed.

"Yeah, they know who she is." He confirmed, "Either, they're covering for her… or they're all _scared_."

We were both quiet for a few minutes after that. But Sam was quick to break that.

"Damn it, Dean… What have you _done_?"

Sam glared at me. And I looked away from him towards the empty road.

_What the hell have I done?

* * *

_

_**Rosalie Hale**_

"… _Hello?... Is there anybody in there?... Just nod if you can hear me…. Is there anyone at home?..."_

"Oh My God, she's been listening to this for weeks!" I push out from the hood of the old rust bucket Chevy, "When will it ever _stop_?"

I threw my tool towards its box and with perfect precision – it landed in its rightful place. I feel a little smug by that before it's squashed down when I feel humor tinge into my emotions. I know my brother's about to make a joke before he even says anything.

Every time she's around, he has trouble containing his emotions.

"Come on, Rose," I hear him say from his library on the second floor, "It's _good_ music. None of that bullshit rap your mate listens to."

"Fuck off." I hear my husband say from the living room where he's playing his video games.

I sighed in frustration and pulled my hair out the ponytail I usually keep it in when I'm working on our cars. I stand up much too quick for a human and in a flash I'm standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"You think I should go talk to her now?" I wonder out loud.

"Yes." Come from the three occupants of our home.

I try to squash the humor I felt before my brother could feel it, but as I hear the quiet '_bitch_' I know I'm not successful.

They had wanted me to talk to her for the past two weeks.

Since the moment she and Jasper walked through our front door.

Since she first glanced at me with a smirk muttering, "_Hey Rosie-bee... lookin' gorgeous as always._" before she blew me a kiss and disappeared into her room.

And she has _yet _to come down.

But I had been putting it off.

Not because I didn't want to talk to her, but more because of the fact that I knew the girl enough to know that she wasn't ready to yet.

But, _Sweet Baby Jesus_, how many times do I have to listen to Pink Floyd's Comfortably Numb before she _finally relents_?

I didn't take my time climbing up the stairs to the third floor where the only room up there was hers. And I didn't waste my time knocking, choosing to just stroll right on in and facing her.

She sat on the bed, her back pressed up against the backboard and her arms crossed in front of her.

"You're pouting," I pointed out with a sneer, "And no ones _likes_ it."

When I didn't get a reply, I rolled my eyes and flopped down on the bed beside her.

The room was pretty plain. The walls are an off gray and the carpet was beige. The bedding was all white and there was a red chair off to the side, along with a beige bench at the end of her bed. Above the bed there were three black and white pictures of her family.

_Fallen Angels_, that's what I called them, _watching over her as she sleeps_.

Across the bed was an antique white washed drawer. The only thing on it is an old record player, which apparently was playing Pink Floyd on a loop. Beside the drawer were vinyl records she collected throughout her trips and mailed to us for safe keeping. And above the drawer is a painting I had found.

It was of Marilyn Monroe.

'_A wise girl kisses but doesn't love, listens but doesn't believe, and she leaves before she is left.'_

I had given this to her years ago and she had stared at it for hours, as if she was trying to memorize the quote and drill it into her head as a guideline.

Just like she was doing now.

"I remember getting that for you," I say quietly, settling myself beside her but never looking at her, "You were in a pretty dark place."

Dark doesn't even begin to cover it.

More like homicidal… or _suicidal_… just nothing but rage and hate back then.

"I tried to live by that, ya know? Love 'em and Leave 'em... worked for a while too." She says just as quietly, her eyes never straying from the painting, "But I never was a wise girl."

Finally she looks away from the painting and down to the duvet, her fingers were absently picking at it.

"You're right." I tell her, "You never were much of a wise girl, Isabella Swan."

Her hand movements paused and she finally looked over at me. She doesn't look hurt by my words or even shocked for that matter. Just curious.

_Always the curious one, Bella Swan, its what got you into this mess you call your life_, I thought to myself.

But I was glad that her curiosity had stuck with her. It was the only thing that tied us to the old Bella.

The one that died in the fire with Charlie Swan and Jacob Black.

The one we loved, mourned, and was almost always forgotten.

"Do you know what I see?" I looked at her in the corner of my eye but I don't let her answer as I continue on, "I see a broken girl. But a strong one. A very, _very,_ strong one."

She sighs and looks away, "I don't feel so strong sometimes."

"I don't either."

There's a mutual silence between us as we remember what we've each gone through. I know what's going through her mind and she knows what's going on through mine. And we're both trying to keep that pain away.

We glance at each other quickly, before looking away and getting under the covers. Bella reaches over and turns off the lamp in her room and we're surrounded in darkness. Silently our hands reach out and meet in the middle, on their own accord.

I never thought Bella Swan would be the only one to understand me. And I, her.

The relationship between her and I had been the catalyst between the huge rift between the Cullen's and us Hale's. When we had found her broken, bleeding, and _bound_ – they had wanted to patch her up and let her go on her merry way.

But it seemed that it was only Jasper and I that could comprehend on how much that would _not _happen for Bella.

When she had woken up, bloodthirsty and vengeful, it was me and Jasper, and our mates, that took the verbal spats while the other's tucked tail and ran.

But we stayed and we fought, and we understood.

And we gave her the means to protect herself.

Carlisle and Esme couldn't understand the _need _Bella had for revenge. Revenge for the life taken from her. And when shit got tough, they left. And we stayed.

They just couldn't understand… couldn't _comprehend_ how Bella… Edward's feeble human Bella was long gone, _died_. That girl was never going to come back.

I knew it was mostly their guilt keeping them away, keeping Carlisle refilling our banks cards and by extension Bella's – of course, she didn't know that. If she knew it was coming from a Cullen, she'd put a stop to it.

I could understand their guilt though. My guilt for the part I played in involving Bella into our life could eat me whole if I let it, and I wasn't even much of a Bella-Supporter back then. But if I have learned one thing from Bella, it was to not dwell on it too much – it'll kill you, if you did.

Occasionally, Esme and I would talk through emails. I knew Carlisle talked more with Alice than anyone else. I knew he checked up on all of us through her, even Bella.

He worried for her. I understood, because so did I. Though I'd never tell her that.

Much like I wouldn't ever tell her, that she someone I looked up to.

Her perseverance and her strength was from another world.

And in my long life, I had never met another woman her equal.

"Tell me about him?"

There was silence from her end and I waited, holding my breath, to see if she would speak of the man that I knew to be her soul mate.

"He lets me fall." She whispered.

I could hear the whole house go quiet. And I turned to look at her, confused at where she was going with that.

She was staring at the ceiling.

"He lets me fall," Her voice broke, but she cleared her throat, "But he's always there to help me back up."

I understood.

Edward Cullen had never let Bella Swan fall.

He thought she was too fragile – so breakable.

He'd never let her fall, trip – make her own mistakes.

But Dean Winchester did.

* * *

"Tell me more."

I took the wrench she handed to me and screwed the lose screw on tighter. We were underneath her old beaten up Chevy that Emmett had gone out to get back in Indiana. It wasn't the first time it died, and every time it did, Bella and I rebuilt the entire engine trying to keep it alive.

It was impractical. I knew it. She knew it. But we still did it.

We had spent the night in her room, not doing much talking. She fell asleep a few hours later and when she woke up, she wanted to work on the Chevy.

"He bought me tampons once."

I looked over at her and laughed, "What?"

She smiled her first smile in two weeks, "Yeah. I mean… Sammy never knew of course. Anyway, I really needed it, ya know? And I couldn't exactly _go_… So... yeah."

I laughed, "Wow."

"Yeah," She had a dreamy smile on her lips, "He got exactly the right kind too."

Inside I heard Jaspers '_tool_' comment followed by Alice's giggled '_it's romantic'_.

"Really?" I smirked, "Was he embarrassed?"

"Oh yeah," Bella smiled as she nodded, "He gave me this huge speech through the door of the bathroom before he left and everything."

"What did he say?"

She cleared her throat and tried to mimic his voice, "I am a _man, _Bella Swan, a _man. _A _hunter_. I do _not_ go on tampon runs. I kill things. Exercise demons and fight vengeful spirits. I am a man." Bella broke off in a giggle, "But I was just like, 'Dean, _go_, _please_.' And all he said was '_yes ma'am_' and then he was gone."

"Aww…"

"He didn't even look me in the eyes for the rest of the day." She rolled her eyes, "But you could _so _tell he was proud of himself for getting the right one."

I smiled and shook my head before going back to work.

Bella Swan was in love.

And she didn't even know it.

* * *

"No, no, _no! _You_ assholes!_"

I rolled my eyes and looked up from where I was painting Bella's toe nails green to see Jasper glaring at my husband and Bella, who were both laughing loudly – their game controllers completely forgotten on their laps.

I caught Alice's eye from across the room, where she was sitting on the couch working on her laptop, we shook our heads at their antics and went back to what we had been previously doing.

Apparently, Jasper lost to the twosome gruesome… _again_.

As I started painting Bella's toe nails again, I listened to her laughter and my mind went back to the day I had heard it for the first time after the fire.

_The car was quiet, except for the purr coming from the engine and the air conditioner._

_ I glanced at the passenger side to see Alice biting her lip and her eyes zoning in and out to see if this would help any. I hoped whatever outcome would be good. _

_ My eyes drifted to the rear-view mirror and I flinched at what I saw._

_ Bella sat in the middle. Her body, her head, turned forwards – staring straight ahead at the road._

_ Her hazel eyes flat and unwavering as she looked ahead of her. They were dead._

_ "Jesus." My whispered word came out too fast and too low for Bella to hear._

_ Or at least it should have. Bella's eyes flickered to mine in the mirror._

_ I tried it again, "Can you hear me?"_

_ She stared for a long time before she blinked her eyes once. Yes._

_ My eyes met Alice's wide and awed and frightened._

_ Carlisle said there might be some… side effect__s... __from the injuries she had received but I didn't think…_

_ No, I couldn't think about it… Plus, the hospital was coming up._

_ Inside, they greeted Alice and me before handing us our passes and we made our way to the pediatrics wing. I had been doing this for a long time and recently Jasper had been joining me. _

_ Children were the one thing Jasper's blood-lust didn't crave. No one understood it, but apparently it has always been like that for him since he had woken up to this life. _

_ Here, in the pediatrics wing, Jasper could practice his control. Children's emotions were always pleasant, even the sick ones, and so it helped Jasper keep control on his emotions. _

_ I had thought this was way too risky at one time… but now I see the method to this… madness. _

_ Bella followed us silently as we stopped at every room to say hello to the kids. When we finally reached the last room, my favorite, I perched myself on the bed and Alice led Bella over to sit beside me._

_ The little girl was about five years old and her name was Abigail… though she couldn't stand the name, it was Abby and she would correct everyone if they got it wrong. _

_ Blue eyes shined and twinkled as they peered up at me. She itched her scalp underneath her scarf and tightened her teddy around her arms._

_ "Miss Rosie… you're here! Did you bring it?"_

_ I smiled glancing at Bella to see her staring at the girl with blank eyes. _

_ "I did." I laid my purse in front of me, "And did you do what I asked you?"_

_ "I did!"_

_ For the first time, Bella looked at me and so I explained._

_ "I asked her to pray, Bella." When she blinked again, I said quietly, "Everyone needs a little Faith in something."_

_ Bella turned away from me._

_ The day went by without much of a fuss. Bella remained silent, and Abby ignored her like I had asked her to when I warned her about my sad friend yesterday. _

_ Currently we were painting Abby's nails – I was on her toe nails and Alice was working on her finger nails. Green. _

_ I looked up when I heard twin gasps come from both Abby and Alice, only to see Green finger nail polish running down Alice's designer shirt. Abby's hand was lifted in the air, shaking as she glanced at Alice's shirt._

_ "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean –"_

_ I jumped as Abby's apology was disrupted by a loud laughter. When I turned Bella was pointing as Alice's shirt and slapping her knee at how hard she was laughing._

_ It was the first sound she had made in months._

_ Suddenly Bella lifted her hand, still laughing, and Abby slapped it before laughing with her._

_ I followed in right behind them._

Ever since then, if Bella was visiting - which was about once every other month - she'd come with us to the pediatrics wing at the hospital and interact with the kids.

It was in those moments, with the children, did we catch a glimpse of the Old Bella we used to know.

The one that loved so tenderly and whole heartedly.

It didn't matter if it was one of her '_bad days_' where she couldn't keep the memories away and she became non-responsive, if there was a child around Bella was always quick to have a beautiful dimpled smile ready for them.

Children did that, though - I believed - they broke down barriers around someones hardened heart with a single smile.

_I should know._

* * *

"Faster."

The sounds of machete hitting stone got louder and faster as the two opponents fought one another.

"_Faster._"

"_Jesus_, Jasper," Bella panted, "I'm going as fast as I can."

"No you're not." He spat, "You can do faster and you _know it!_"

I rolled my eyes and went back to my Vogue magazine. Bella and Jasper were currently sparing out in the yard, Bella with her exercise machetes and Jasper completely bare handed, since the machetes couldn't do anything to our skin. I felt something stir within me remembering a time where Bella and Jasper couldn't be left in a room alone together. Now they spent _hours _with one another - reading, playing Chess, meditating, and _training._

They even went on daily runs together around the property.

"I've got you from behind so now what?"

I looked up to see Jasper holding Bella from behind, one of her machetes was above her head where Jasper held her wrist. I watched as Bella's face puckered in concentration as she took her free hand with her other machete and twirled it around till it was facing her, before jutting it backward and passing her side to poke Jasper in the stomach.

He made the motion of flinching back and when he did Bella got loose and with the other machete – she turned and pressed the machete to his neck.

"_Kill_." She whispered.

Jasper smiled a proud smile.

"You've learned well, Young Grasshopper." He slapped her ass as she turned, "Go take a water break."

Bella dropped her machete's down on the grass before jogging over to the stairs and sitting down a step lower than me. I handed her a water bottle.

"_You know_…" I started, "I don't think it's wise to have you so well versed in killing vampires."

"They're not your kind, Rose." I could practically hear her eyes roll, "And don't worry, if any Cold One's find out that it was you guys that taught me this stuff… _I'll protect you_."

She winked.

"_Cute_." I sighed, "Anyway, tell me more."

"Rose…"

"Bella…"

"I really don't need this therapy thing we do." She looked out at the forest in front of our house, "_I'm fine_."

"I know you are." I stated, "You're so fine that you haven't even cried yet."

"I _don't_ cry." She ground out.

"_Right_." I rolled my eyes, "And that's healthy, right?"

She gave me a blank look, "Who ever said I was healthy?"

"You're not taking your pills anymore."

"That's because _I'm fine, Rosalie_."

I quickly shut my mouth at the sound of my full name slipping past her lips. She hadn't called me that in _years_. Seeing my silence, she turned on her step and sighed, laying a hand on my knee.

"Really, I'm fine." She spoke softly, "No nightmares, no hallucinations, nothing. It's just me in here." She tapped her temple with her thumb as she gave me a small smile.

"Since when?"

She sighed and looked away, "Since I met the Winchester boys."

"Does John know?"

"_No_." Bella ground out, "I haven't talked to him since our fall out and apparently he's off the radar since neither Dean nor Sam can find him."

I nodded - I already knew that, of course. Even Alice has taken to looking for the man but just simply couldn't find him. But it was like that with _all _the Winchester's.

Dean Winchester must be the most _impulsive_ man on this _planet_, because when Bella was with him, Alice could _never_ pin-point Bella's location.

If it wasn't for Bella making an actually _effort_ to stop and make a conscious decision for Alice to see, we wouldn't even know she was alive half the time.

It was her silent way of letting us know '_I'm alright. I'm alive.'_ and we were grateful for that.

Before I could say anything further to Bella, she abruptly stood up.

"You know…" She scoffed, "I don't need all of you looking over my shoulder twenty-four seven. I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"Are you going to cry now?"

"_No!_"

She stormed past me up the stairs and slammed the front door closed, while I just went back to reading my fashion magazine like nothing ever happened.

"Oh!" I called out, loud enough for her to hear me, "And don't you dare put on Pink Floyd! Not unless you want it_ ripped to shreds!"_

I could hear Bella huff within the house as she made her way up to her bedroom. She slammed that door closed too and a few minutes later I could hear Therapy by All Time Low flowing through her speakers.

"_I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything..."_

"Is that better for you, _Rosie_?"

I felt myself smirk.

"Smart ass."

I knew I sounded like a broken record with all the '_tell mores'_ and '_are you going to cry yet'_ but I knew Bella enough to know that if she wasn't pushed into it, the girl wouldn't admit her feelings.

It was her biggest flaw. Well, not _flaw_, per say… but it hindered her – _greatly_.

While it was great to have during her hunts, it wasn't in life. I knew that was how she dealt with things – especially after what happened with her family and everything that followed after words.

Bella Swan was a compartmentalizer. More like _robot, _if you ask me.

She kept a tight lid on her emotions and buried _very deep_ into the darkest pit inside her.

The girl felt no compassion and no love. Sure, she expressed some happiness and fondness – but not to the ability that I know she could. Not like Forks' Bella Swan.

Hunter Bella didn't cry. And she didn't hurt.

And I knew she thought it was keeping her safe.

But instead it was hurting her in the worst way.

And if she didn't open up her heart, she will never fully experience and comprehend the capacity of a soul mates love.

And if so, that could only mean one thing…

Bella Swan and Dean Winchester could never be.

* * *

"Here," Alice handed Bella a duffle, "This is all the stuff Jazz got from the motel room and the Impala."

Bella frowned and took the bag, "Why are you handing it to me now?"

Emmett and I looked behind us as we heard Jasper's footsteps flitter down the stairs from his library. Bella blinked and Jasper was suddenly in front of her.

She never gave a reaction to that anymore.

"Because…" He drawled and wiggled a manila folder in front of her face, "I've got a case for you."

Bella's eyes brightened like a child's on Christmas morning. She quickly took the folder from Jasper and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We figured you needed to kill something to get out of your funk." Emmett shrugged.

Bella sent him a smirk, "You know me well."

"It's nothing big," Jasper shrugged, "Just a haunted painting S'all. Upstate New York is where ya headin'."

"Well, let's get the Chevy loaded up then."

Alice and I shared a quick glance and she looked away to hide her mischievous grin.

The little meddler was putting Bella back on her path. Or atleast, her husband was...

He always was great at keeping track of people's paper trails... and since Alice's vision didn't work on the Winchester's half the time...

Soon, Bella was pulling the Chevy out of the garage and when I went to put her guitar in the cab, she stopped me.

"Keep it." She told me, before explaining, "Someone told me I should travel light. I'm a hunter. And they were right. I carry too much stuff with me."

I shrugged, figuring she knew what she was talking about before flittering upstairs and putting the guitar on her bed. When I came back, she was hugging everyone good bye.

"When you cry," I whispered into her ear, "Call me."

She pulled back with a smile, "I'm not going to cry."

"Okay."

With a last smile, Bella climbed into the Chevy and waved, before putting the truck into gear and driving down our driveway. She gave me a last smile, before turning onto the road.

"Will she be okay?" I asked out loud.

"It's a long road," Alice answered me quietly, "For all three of them. A long, sad, hard road."

"But in the end?"

"Bella and Dean will make it." Alice smiled sadly, "They _are_ soul mates after all."

We were silent as we listen to Bella's Chevy getting farther and farther away. When we didn't hear it anymore, Jasper sighed and leaned against the front steps to our home.

"So was I the only one to notice it?"

Beside me, Emmett frowned, "Notice what?"

There was a beat of silence as Jasper and I looked to each other, before I stared blankly at my husband.

"The heartbeat."

* * *

**_Author's Note_: **Well... this chapter was filled with revelation after revelation.

1.) You find out Alice was _not _the one to pick up Bella. Jasper was.

2.) Bella has her own room at their house. She visits them.

3.) _The Hale's_ are no longer with _The Cullen's._

4.) Bella loves kids.

5.) Dean and Bella are _soul-mates_.

And not to mention there was a hell of a lot more information about Bella's past in there. Vague. But more.

But I think most importantly, the biggest informational blow Rosalie gave was that Bella is, for lack of a better word, emotionally retarded.

So they'll be some... _obsticles_ our Bella will have to deal with before she _really _could be with Dean the way we all want her to.

_Oh,_ and I do not want anybody to go unnoticing this... because - to me - its important, _vital_ to Bella, she no longer has the same relationship she had with Emmett and Alice, that's been dimmed. And instead her relationship with Rosalie and Jasper have strengthened. _Especially Rosalie._

There are moments in this story, between Rosalie and Bella, that I just can not wait to write and show you all... It's so moving and touching. and you'll see while they are usually not vocal about their feelings for one another, you'll see just how much they truly care, love, and _depend_ on one another.

In Twilight, you mostly hear Bella refer to Alice as her 'Best Friend' but here you'll see that, while they're still friends - the relationship between Rosalie and Bella, by far surpasses that - they're truly sisters with one of the deepest bonds in this story.

Anyway, that's enough on my rant about their relationship... but if you have any questions on that, just hit me up with a PM.

Now, go ahead and... **_Review, Review, Review!_**


	12. Sam Winchester's Best Friend

**_Disclaimer_: **Supernatural and Twilight do not belong to me.

**_Author's Note_: **I dont know what to really say here, right now.

_... enjoy._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sam Winchester**_

I looked up from Dad's journal to look for Dean, as I had found a case in Upstate New York. When I finally spotted him, he was at the bar chatting up some chick, I sighed angrily and flagged him down.

He looked over at me before stepping away from the girl and coming over to me. I wanted to start in on him about what he was doing but decided to get him busy on a case instead.

"So, I think I got something…"

He cut me off, "Yeah me too. I think we need to take a little shore leave, just a little bit. What do you think, huh? "

"So what are we today, Dean?" I asked him, "Rock Stars? Army Rangers?"

"Reality TV scouts looking for people with special skills." He chuckled, "Well, hey, it's not that far off, right?"

I laughed and shook my head at him. I didn't really find it funny – it was just an incredulous little chuckle.

Because I just could not_ believe_ him.

As I stared him down, his face fell and he sighed.

"What?"

"You do realize that you just broke up with your girlfriend?" He sighed again, as I continued, "Who coincidently has dropped off the face of the Earth, _worse_ than Dad has."

"_One_," He flicked his index finger, "She was _not _my girlfriend. And _two,_" His face darkened and he leaned closer to me before speaking lower, "what are we supposed to do, Sam? She doesn't want to be found! And no one wants to help us find her."

"She wasn't your girlfriend?" I gave him an incredulous look as he nodded.

I shook my head, "Dude, you surprised her with ice cream _every day_. So it wasn't _really_ a surprise. You held hands. You kissed. You cuddled."

"_We did not cuddle_."

"You _cuddled_." I said quickly, remembering walking in on them laying bed _just _watching TV together one afternoon, "She was your girlfriend, Dean. You both may have not said it aloud, acknowledged it, or _whatever_, but neither of you looked at other people. You were in a relationship. A _real_ one. So,_ acknowledge it!_"

He clenched his jaw and looked at the papers in front of me, "This case... Can it hold till tomorrow?"

"Yes?" I said, though it came out more as a question, since I didn't know where he was going with it.

He nodded, his face still hard, "Okay."

And with that he turned and left my table, to rejoin the girl he had just left at the bar.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" I asked, sifting in my seat, "Just roll up in there."

"Yep."

With that Dean got out of the Impala and made his way to the building.

We were at an auction house, where the Telesca's belongings were being sold. Since the house was completely empty of all their furniture we couldn't check for any cursed objects, which led us here.

I almost bumped into Dean when I went to follow him, as he was standing in the middle of the parking lot and I hadn't expected him to be right there. When I looked, I noticed he was looking down the street, eying up an old Chevy truck that seemed more like a falling apart tank than anything else.

"Dean?" I walked around him, "You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah," He looked back at me before looking at the truck again, "I swear I just…"

"What?" I furrowed my brows.

"Nothing," He finally looked at me, "It's just… I feel like I've seen that truck before."

I watched as he just shook his head before walking into the building. I sighed before following after him.

"Can I help you gentleman?"

Both Dean and I turned at the sound of a man's voice coming behind us.

"I'd like a glass of champagne, please."

My jaw dropped as I looked away from the man in the suit and to my idiot of a brother.

"He's not a_ waiter_." I turned back to the man, ignoring Dean's surprised look, "I'm Sam Conners. This is my brother, Dean. We are art dealers with Conners Limited."

"You're art dealers?" He smiled disbelievingly, "I'm Daniel Blake – this is my auction house. Now gentleman… this is a private showing and I don't remember seeing you on the guest list."

Both Dean and I opened up our mouths to explain ourselves, when in the corner of my eye I noticed Dean stiffen and inhale deeply… just before a voice came from behind us.

"That's because they are with me, Daniel."

My eyes widened as I realized whose voice it was and my head snapped towards the woman as she walked past me.

She looked gorgeous. She always did.

But today, she was all dolled up. She was wearing a black dress that went to her knees, the sleeves were long, and it was tight fitted. Her mahogany tresses was pulled into a tight bun that rested off to the side, while she had bangs down into her right eye. Black earrings adorned her ears and she was wearing a pair of the highest heels I had ever seen her in. And she carried with her a black clutch and a champagne glass.

Bella Swan looked like she belonged in a place this elegant.

"Pardon them, Daniel." She came up beside said man, before play whispering, "My family and I hired them out of a favor to their father…" Her hazel eyes swept over to me, a hint of a smile there as she eyed me, "They can be a handful sometimes, but they're hard workers nonetheless."

I realized as Daniel Blake started to believe the story Bella fed him, that Bella's eyes never strayed towards Dean and Dean was oddly silent.

When I looked, I couldn't help but be a little confused at the expression on his face. It was like he was completely frozen as he stared at Bella with a blank look.

After someone cleared their throat, I turned to see Bella staring at me expectantly, while Daniel Blake was nowhere to be seen.

"If you'll just follow me."

Her tone was clipped and business-like. And before I could say anything, she walked off, her heels clicking away at how quick she was walking. All there was left to do was to follow her. I nudged Dean and went to follow after her.

"This is what you're looking for." She stopped only for a second to point out a hideous family portrait, before turning again, "Hunts yours. I'm gone."

I looked away from the painting to see Bella's retreating figure pushing past some of the buyers.

When I turned to Dean, he finally blinked and his expression shifted. But before I could decipher what had been on his face, he was chasing after Bella.

And I was left with an ugly painting and a beautiful woman walking towards me.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Blake."

* * *

_**Dean Winchester**_

"Coat Check."

"Bella wait."

I cursed as the little twerp behind the coat rack handed her, her coat and she grabbed it along with her purse and took off, putting it on as she went.

"Bella, please…"

She kept going once she got to the parking lot. But I just kept following her.

"Stop and just… talk to me."

"Go to hell."

At least she finally acknowledged me.

But I was confused as to why she was taking off her heels… until I remembered…

"_Bella_, don't you dare…"

Before I could finish she took off in a sprint.

"_Damn it_!"

I took off running after her. But I knew it was useless. If there was one thing Bella could do better than me or Sam, it was running.

She was fast. Faster than Sam and faster than me.

We both sprinted out of the parking lot, and down the road.

"I will _tackle_ you, woman. _Slow down_."

"You can't catch me, Dean!" She yelled over her shoulder, before pushing herself harder, "You never can. And you never will!"

I grumbled as I pushed myself harder, faster. We were down the road and I realized where we were heading.

The rusty beat up truck.

The same one from Indiana.

The same truck Bella rumbled into my life with.

"_Don't you dare.._."

I could see her digging in her purse, looking for her key. In result of that she was slowing down and I was gaining on her. She must've found her key and heard me behind her because she let out a little squeak and picked up her speed again. Faster than she has ever ran before.

She slammed into the truck at how fast she was running, not being able to stop in time, before she pulled back and opened the truck door.

I reached her.

Just as she closed the door and locked it.

"Bella, _don't_." I slapped my hands on the window, "Open the door, Baby. Come on."

For the first time since she calmly walked back into my life, Bella finally looked at me.

Well, more like glared, really.

"Don't you dare call me that!"

And with that her truck roared to life and she pulled off the curb, not caring if I got out of the way or not.

I rubbed a hand through my hair roughly, before yelling at the top of my lungs.

"_Damn it_!"

* * *

"So how did it go?"

I looked away from the ceiling of our disco themed room and over to where Sam was buttoning up his shirt as he got ready for his date with that Sarah chick he was telling me about.

I sighed though as I looked away from him. I knew he had been chompin' at the bit to find out what happened between Bella and me when we had left. I was thankful he had held off this long to question me about it.

Surprised didn't even cover how I felt when I had seen Bella today. Disbelieve felt like the most prominent emotion to me.

I had felt her before I even saw her.

I felt that stare on the back of my head. And I smelt that mouthwatering strawberry scent before she even walked past me.

"She ran."

"What?" He stopped and turned to me, "You let her _leave_?"

"She _ran_, Sam." I glared at him, "Did you forget she's Little Miss Road Runner? _Gah_, and that stupid truck…" I shook my head, "I should've realized…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sam sat on the opposite bed and gave me a serious look, "Okay, lets slow down… What did you tell her?"

I ran a hand down my face, "Nothing. She wouldn't stop to listen. She wouldn't even look at me, Sam."

"I know."

I looked at him to see him staring sadly at me. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. I didn't _need_ nor did I _want _his pity.

"Don't worry, Dean." I heard Sam get up, "She'll come around."

"Yeah…" I murmured, "I thought she would too…"

Sam finished getting ready. I loaned him the Impala for the night. And as he was getting ready to head out the door, he paused – the door slightly opened.

"You know… I never thought a _girl_ would actually _run_ from you."

And with that, he cackled and ran out the door, closing it just in time for my pillow to hit the door.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester**_

"Come out, come out… wherever you are…"

I smiled as I heard a defeated sigh and when I glanced at the rear-view mirror, she was sitting up with a sour look on her face. I pulled over on the side of the road.

"How'd you know?"

I smirked, "It smells too much like you in here, sweets."

Her scent had faded about a week ago. It was something that I had missed.

The fresh scent that was Bella.

Two boys crammed into one car can make things a little… _stinky._

"_Great._" She rolled her eyes before leaning forward, and checking out my outfit, "You really goin' out on a date?"

"Shocked?" I quirked an eyebrow at her.

She smiled sweetly and brushed her fingers through the hair that fell on my forehead, "_Pleasantly so_."

I caught her hand, "I missed you, Bella."

She ran her thumb over my fingers, "I miss you too, Senor Sammy. And your nosy ways."

I rolled my eyes and turned to look at her. Her hair was different. It was down and pin straight, and she had bangs that went across her forehead.

I brushed my fingers across her bangs and mussed them up.

"Where have you been? I was worried."

She rolled her eyes but grinned anyway, "I've been around, _mother._"

We were quiet again for a few minutes before she sighed.

"I should go. I don't want you late for your date."

"Bella wait," I called out as she opened the door, "Don't leave, okay? Give him a chance to explain. People do irrational things when they're scared."

She looked at me for a long minute, her brows furrowed as she frowned. She looked out of the car and back to me, before quickly leaning up and kissing me on the cheek.

"Go get 'er, Tiger."

And with that, she climbed out of the car and closed the door, before slapping on the roof of the Impala.

And I watched as my best friend walked away… _again_.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester**_

"Damn it."

I cursed as I stepped out of the shower and heard a knock coming from the motel door. I quickly wrapped a towel around my waist and left the bathroom. I unlocked the door, and opened it, only enough for my head to be seen.

I was surprised to find the other person standing on the other side of the door.

"Bella."

I stepped back and opened the door more, revealing my body. Bella's eyes got darker as they trailed down my chest and to my abs, before she cleared her throat and snapped her eyes to mine with a glare.

"Seriously?"

I shrugged, trying to hide my smugness, "I just got out of the shower."

I swallowed my shock though, at seeing her willingly standing in front of me, as I noticed she was looking at me expectantly.

"Oh," I shuffled to the side, "Come in."

I watched as she walked into my room, walking passed me and making my lungs fill with her scent. I closed the door once she was inside and stayed behind her as she looked around the room.

"_Huh_." Was her response to the disco room.

"That's what I said…" I murmured.

"Cover yourself up, Dean."

She didn't turn to me as she spoke – only deciding to take a seat at the dining table.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before…" I walked passed her.

I saw her grimace, "right…"

I did what she said though and got dressed. Only I did it in the bathroom and when I came back out Bella was still sitting down by the door but her jacket was resting on the table. I sighed as I sat down on the bed across from her.

"So, uh… not that I'm not glad to see you… I like seeing you, _a lot_… Love it, actually." I was rambling, so I cleared my throat, "But, uh, why _are_ you here?"

Bella stared at me with a blank expression, before she blinked and uncrossed her arms as she sighed. She rubbed a finger at her temple and rested her head on her hand.

"Someone told me that I should let you explain… So, uh," Her lips tightened before she blew a breath out and waved her hand towards me, "_Explain_. But I'll tell you now that I don't forgive easily. So take your best shot."

And that seemed to just flip a switch inside of me. The way she was so callous… and clipped and business-like… so _bitch_-like.

This wasn't my Bella. Not my girl.

I went from nervous to furious within a few seconds flat.

"It's obvious you don't want to be here, Isabella."

Her eyes snapped to mine when I used her full name for the first time _ever_. Her eyes widened as she watched me stand and stalk towards her.

"So why are you here?"

She glared at me, but never moved as I came closer, "I told you…"

I slapped the arms of her chair and leaned down till we were a few inches apart. She never once flinched or wavered in her glare.

"Why. Are. You. _Here_?" I punctuated every word by getting closer to her, till our noses were barely touching.

Finally Bella moved. Her eyes fluttered closed as she inhaled deeply, before she turned her head away from me and kept her eyes closed.

"If you don't want to be here…" I said quietly, "Than don't _be_ here."

"Dean…" Her voice was low and raspy, "Back. _off_."

"Am I scaring you?"

Finally her eyes opened and she looked at me with hard eyes, "_No._"

I grunted as she pushed my chest hard enough for me to stumble back and her to stand up. She was breathing heavy as she glared up at me. Her lips in a tight line and her eyes narrowed.

"Don't you _dare_ do that to me again, Dean…" She trailed off, "Better yet… don't even come _near_ me. I can't _stand_ it!"

"Stand what?" I took a step towards her and she took one back, "Do I repulse you that much? Today you ran from me and now you tell me that you can't stand to be near me?"

"You told me to go!" She yelled, pointing at me, "You told me to leave! _I did_. Now why can't _you_ stay away?"

"_Why can't you?"_ I yelled, "You're the one that came _here_. You are the one that looked for _me_ this time. You could've left again!"

"_I can't_!"

"Can't _what_?" I ground out, "_Talk_ _to me_, Baby, _please_."

I came up to her and brushed her hair out of her face, before resting my hand on her cheek.

"Don't call me that."

"You keep everything bottled up and you never tell me anything, Bella." I whispered, "And I don't ask because I figured – I had _hoped_ – that you'll tell me on your own time."

I swallowed as Bella let out a shaky breath and started to lean into my hand. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she pushed me off of her.

"I told you not to come near me," She turned and grabbed her jacket before storming out of the room, "_Damn it_!"

I didn't hesitate to follow her. Listening to her ramble on, more to herself than to me, but she was loud enough for me to hear.

"… he gets ten feet near me and I can't fucking _think_ straight. Ridiculous. All of it. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid..."

"Is it that bad?" I called out to her, "To be near me? Do you hate it _that_ much? Is it that _bad_ to you?"

We were in the middle of the parking lot when she abruptly turned to face me. I almost bumped into her, but she kept walking backwards.

"_Of course, it is_!" She yelled.

"_Why?"_ I shouted, "_Why_ _is that so bad? Tell me! Explain it to me! God damn it, Bella!"_

She finally stopped her walking.

"_Look at us_!" she yelled the loudest I've ever heard her do, making me immediately quiet, "_Look_ at _us_, Dean. We're yelling at each other in the middle of a motel parking lot, like a couple of _rednecks!_"

She panted and shook her head, before running a hand through her hair and blowing a breath out.

"I have been…" She blinked and I noticed her eyes watered, "I have been through so much, Dean. _So much_." Her voice was thick, "Things… Things you wouldn't – no,_ couldn't_ – even _begin_ to imagine. Horrible. _Horrible_ things."

For the first time, Bella's chin quivered and I felt like any minute she would start balling.

"And I'm still _here_." She pointed at herself, "I'm still here – _alive_. And I'm strong, _damn it_! I am _strong_! And I refuse…" She sniffed and shook her head before turning to walk away, only to stop and look back at me, "I _refuse_ to let you be the one to finally break me. _I refuse_."

Finally, she turned and walked away.

"Bella… please…"

"Don't follow me."

And just like that I watched her go… until I couldn't see her anymore.

But as she disappeared, something swirled within the pit of my stomach.

And I came to a conclusion.

"I will _always_ follow you."

* * *

_**Bella Swan**_

I knew he would follow me anyway.

It was just the way he was.

But I was quick.

I had perched myself on a high tree branch and watched as he jogged passed my tree.

I held my breath as he did so.

When he was out of sight, I breathed out.

But I was shocked that what came out of my mouth, was not a sigh, but instead a sob.

My eyes widened as my hand covered my mouth.

My eyes started to burn and it was hard for me to swallow.

And when I tried to breathe again, I sobbed.

With shaky fingers, I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled my phone out. As the screen lit up, water dripped onto it.

My free hand reached up and touched my cheek. When I pulled my hand back, it was wet.

She didn't even let the first ring run through before she picked up. Not saying a word.

I sniffed and in a small voice, I spoke.

"Rosie…"

* * *

**_Author's Note_: **

What a reunion, eh?


	13. For You, With Me

**_Disclaimer_****:** Stories, characters, and the people they are portrayed by do not belong to me, _Sadly Enough._

**_Author's Note_: **Okay, so I've been extremely pissed and pretty much going crazy because FFnet went total _fail_ and wouldn't let me upload a chapter but thanks to **_3Emma_**, who helped me out with that, I'm now able to! so... _Yay!_

_Thanks, Hun'_!

With that being said... _Enjoy._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sam Winchester**_

I threw a cautious glance over to the Dean, who was driving.

He had been silent since I got back from my date with Sarah. Deadly silent, as he just stared out of the motel room – I wondered what had happened while I was away.

But I had a feeling that it was nothing good.

It was disconcerting. The way he was just staring at everything.

Even now, on the way to the auction house, he was just silently staring out the windshield as he sped down the street.

I was glad when we finally got there. I couldn't stand any more of the tension.

After a brief talk, we both took off at a dead run and climbed up the tall gate. We threw our bodies over the gate and landed on our feet, before we took off at a run towards the door.

"What the hell?"

I looked around confused for a second as I took in the security lock already unlocked. Dean and I glanced at each other, warily, before going into the auction house. We entered the building and suddenly, heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Just as I was about to turn to hide, I noticed the familiar silhouette of one, Bella Swan.

"Well, hello." She walked past us, and waving something above her head, "Lookin' for this?"

It was the painting.

I looked back at Dean, shocked that she was still here, but instead of seeing him wearing the same expression as me – he was just standing there, stoic.

_What the hell happened tonight?_

"You comin' or what?"

I turned and followed after her. I could hear Dean walking silently behind me. The three of us made our way out of the building and towards the lot, only to stop at the gate. I looked away from it and to Bella.

"Can you even climb that?"

I didn't mean for it to come out rude or anything, but it was high and Bella wasn't that tall.

She looked at me before huffing and stuffing the painting in her jacket and zipping it up to keep it in, before she took a couple of steps back.

"Watch and learn."

She stopped for a second and took a breath, before launching herself forward in a dead sprint. The next thing I know, she jumped, her right foot catching the iron gate and pushing off until she landed on her left foot on top of the sign, where she kicked off that too and landed on top of the gate on her tip toes.

I sucked in a breath and took an instinctive step forward as I watched as she wobbled on the gate, trying to catch her balance, as her arms flailed at her side.

Finally, she stopped and stood from her crouched position to look at me over her shoulder. She winked. And then she turned and just… _stepped_ off the gate, landing on her feet perfectly.

I let out a whistle. _That was not normal. She didn't even use her hands._

"That was so hot."

It was the first time Dean had spoken all night and it was quiet enough, that even I almost didn't hear him. So I knew Bella didn't from the other side of the gate.

I gave him a look before the both of us followed Bella's example and hopped over the gate. Once we got to the other side, Bella unzipped her jacket and handed me the painting.

I shook my head, "No, you're coming with us."

"Sam, no, I –"

"You heard the man."

With that Dean walked over to the Impala and opened the back door, waiting for Bella to enter the car. Bella looked at me with a pleading glance, but I just shrugged and grasped her shoulders, before pushing her over to the car.

Dean's eyes were trained on Bella's face, as hers were ducked the entire way to the car, until she was seated in. Dean closed the door and gave me a nod, before entering the Impala.

I sighed.

_What a hell of a hunt this was…

* * *

_

_**Dean Winchester**_

I whistled to myself as I washed my hands and thought about what I was cookin' up.

I knew that Bella was leaving this morning, like us… but I had to think of a way to prolong our split. And a way for Sam to see Sarah again.

It was like a light bulb switched on in my head and my face notably brightened from the foul mood I had been since last night with Bella. I chuckled to myself, completely forgetting the two hours I searched for her out on the street, before finally giving up.

I had the _best_ idea.

And with that I schooled my features and stormed into the room.

"We gotta problem, I can't find my wallet."

Sam looked up from where he was folding his clothes, "And why is that my problem?"

"Because I think I dropped it in the warehouse last night."

"You're kidding, right?" He asked me, "Dean, we were only in there for a second."

"So? It's not here." I slipped on my jacket, "And it's got all my prints and my I.D. – my _fake_ I.D. anyway, but we gotta go get it before somebody else finds it. Come on."

I rushed out of the room with Sam right behind me and just as we were pulling out of motel lot, I noticed Bella stopped at a stop sign. Before she could take off, I ran our stop sign and slammed on the brakes right in front of her.

_Please don't hit us. Please don't hit us._

Luckily, she didn't. Bella slammed on the brakes and honked her horn, before opening her window.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry!" Sam yelled out his window, "Hey, Dean forgot his wallet at the warehouse, do you wanna help us find it?"

"You're kidding, right?"

I gave her a blank stare, showing her I expect her not to come – when really, I did. I watched as she seemed to deflate and put her truck into gear, before turning to watch as she reversed and parallel parked.

_My God, they were playing right into my hand. _

I had to look away as I watched her climb out of her truck and jog over to the Impala. Because I thought the smile that was threatening to show itself, was surely going to show at how well my plan was playing out.

I didn't dare look at her once she was inside and I sped towards the warehouse. Once we got there, we didn't waste time getting inside and starting our search.

I breathed out a relieved sigh when Sarah finally noticed us.

"Hey, guys!"

"Sarah," Sam put down the box he was looking under, "_hey."_

"What are you guy doing here?" Sarah looked at all of us.

"Oh, uh… we," Sam stuttered, while Bella watched him try to come up with a good enough reason, "we are leaving town… and ya know? We came to say goodbye."

"Aw… what are ya talkin' about, Sam?" I came up to them, "We're sticking around another day or two…"

"We are?" Bella whispered, "I mean, you are?"

"Yes," I looked back at her, "_We _are."

Bella looked away from me and I turned back to Sam, reaching in my back pocket and pulling out my wallet.

"Oh, Sam," I flipped it open, "Let me go ahead and give you that twenty I owe you."

I handed him a bill watching both his and Bella's jaw drop as they realized what I did. Sam took it good naturedly, but Bella just clenched her jaw and turned before storming out of the building.

I looked back to Sam and Sarah, "Well, I'll leave you two crazy kids alone; I gotta go do… something, somewhere."

With that I turned and left them there, before making my way out of the building and looking for Bella.

She was walking out of the lot. I jogged towards her, glad she wasn't running and stopped when I reached her.

"Can't walk all the way back, Bella." I stopped her by grasping her elbow and turning her towards me, "Come back. I'll drive you when Sam's done."

She just shook her head and walked back to the car, only to climb in the back and slam the door once she was in. She seemed defeated as I climbed in the front seat to see her resting her head on the window watching people milling about.

I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel as I watched her through the rear-view mirror. I didn't know what to say, but I knew I had to explain myself. Make her understand.

"Do you know how my mom died?" I asked quietly, "How Jessica, Sam's girlfriend, died?"

Her hazel eyes pulled away from the window and to the rear-view mirror, where I had been staring at her through. Her brows furrowed.

"Of course, I do." She spoke just as quietly.

I nodded, never breaking eye contact, "It was the nightmares."

"About them?" She leaned off the window and sat up straight, but never changed her quiet tone.

Neither did I.

"No." I finally looked away, trying to gain some courage, "They were about you, Bella. Everyday… it didn't matter what… every time I closed my eyes – even for a moment – you were there. Bleeding and burning on that ceiling. I could smell your scorched skin and I could feel the heat from that fire."

I shook my head, not realizing I had closed my eyes until I felt Bella's finger at the back of my head caressing my skull.

"Hey," She whispered softly, right by my ear, "It was just a nightmare, Dean. I know… I know how it is, okay? I know how bad nightmares can be. How they can haunt you even when you're awake. But Dean it was just that, a nightmare. It hasn't happened."

"Exactly." I said, tilting my head back.

My ear brushed against her lips at how close she was to me. But I didn't turn to her, instead choosing to keep eye contact through the mirror.

"It hadn't happened yet. And," I shook my head, "and the possibility that it might was slowly eating at me. I took it out on you. And Sam. When I shouldn't have. I just thought… I don't know what I thought." I sighed in frustration.

I finally pulled forward and turned in my seat to look at her.

"Every woman Sam or I have ever cared about has… _died._ Mom… Jessica… I don't think I could live with myself if you fall under that same category too. I care about you _so much_, Baby…" I shook my head and smiled sadly, "_So much_, that it scares the _crap_ out of me."

_I had never felt this way about anybody before…_

She frowned and tilted her head at me, before shaking it sadly.

"Dean, you don't know me at all, do you?" I watched as she sighed, "I am… I'm a _Swan_. No, that's not a good enough expression. _I'm Bella_. I know I haven't told you about my past and one day I might… but, but I've been through Hell and back. There isn't a thing I haven't gone through and have not bounced back from."

I listened to her with rapt attention. Hoping she would tell me something to give me enough strength to keep holding on to her.

"And maybe one day, I might not do_ just that_… but it's not _in me_ to give up…" She looked at her hands before she quickly shrugged off her jacket and crossed her arms on my seat, "Look at them… do you think I did this to myself? I didn't. I look at these everyday and I remember why I wake up every morning. Why I go out and risk my life every single day…" She ran her fingers over her scars, "because I don't want another helpless girl to suffer what I have."

She paused before covering her arms up again and looking me in the eye.

"There isn't a _thing_ I can't bounce back from, Dean." She said forcefully, "And I need _you_ to believe that too."

We sat there, in the Impala, staring at each other. Nothing broke our silence.

That was until Sam came back, banging on the roof, making the both of us jump before he climbed into the passenger side.

"We have a problem."

* * *

"I'm telling you, man, I'm _sure_ of it. Painting at the auction house – the Dad is looking down. Painting here – the Dad's looking out. The painting has _changed_."

Sam flipped the picture towards me and when I went to look, Bella – who was sitting between Sam and me – slid it over a little towards herself so she could see also. We both looking at the picture of the painting we got from the town historian down at the library.

"Alright, so you think that Daddy Dearest is trapped in the painting and he's handing out Colombian neck ties like he did with his family?" I asked him.

"Well, yeah, it seems like it." He answered, "But if his bones already dusted, then how are we gonna stop him?"

"Alright" this time I took the picture away from Bella and brought it closer to myself, "If Isaiah's position changed, and then maybe some other things in the painting is changed as well, ya know? It could give us some clues?"

"What?" Sam looked between me and Bella, who looked slightly impressed, "Like a Divince Code deal?"

"I.. don't know. I'm still waiting on the movie on that one."

Bella's impressed look dropped and she took the picture from me, before her and Sam shared a look and she shook her head sadly while widening her eyes dramatically and mouthing the word '_Wow_'.

I grimaced at her, "Anyway we gotta get back in and see that painting."

I stood and made my way to the bed, before plopping down on my bed and watching as Bella switched to my seat, while still looking at the painting.

I turned back to Sam and crossed my arms and legs, "Which is a good thing because you can get some more time crushing on your girlfriend."

Bella smiled but never looked away from the picture.

"Dude," Sam huffed, "enough already."

"What?"

"What?" He repeated, "Ever since we got here you've been trying to _pimp_ me out to Sarah. Just _back off, alright_?"

"Well, you like her, don't you?" Sam flailed his arms helplessly, "Alright, you like her – she likes you… you're both consenting adults…" I trailed.

"What's the point, Dean?" he raised his voice, "We'll just leave. We always leave."

"Well, I'm not talking about marriage, Sam."

"Ya know, I don't get it…" He raised his voice higher and Bella finally showed acknowledgement of the argument going on by raising her eyebrows at Sam, "Why do you care if I hook up?"

"Because maybe you wouldn't be so cranky all the time."

Bella pursed her lips and looked away from both Sam and I, as she looked contemplative – like she was wondering if I was right or not. She frowned before giving herself a little nod.

She agreed with me. I suppressed my smile.

Sam and I were quiet for a minute as he just stared at me before giving off an incredulous laugh, before his face fell when he saw that Bella, while not saying anything, seemed to be on my side.

"You know, seriously, Sam," I sat up on the bed, "This isn't about just hookin' up, okay? I think that this… Sarah girl could be good for you."

Sam snorted and shook his head, not believing me. But Bella turned her full attention to me.

"And I don't mean any disrespect, but um…" I shrugged, "I'm sure this is about Jessica, right?"

Sam finally turned towards me.

"Now, I don't know how it feels to lose someone _like that_," _as in real life_, I mentally added, desperately trying to keep the images of the nightmares at bay, "but… I would think she would want you to be happy. God forbid, have fun once in a while… wouldn't she?"

"Yeah, I know she would." Sam said softly, "yeah, you're right part of this is about Jessica, but not the main part."

"What's it about?"

Sam didn't answer as he looked between Bella and I. I nodded and leaned back on the bed.

"It doesn't have to _be_ Sarah, ya know?" Bella said quietly to Sam, "There's obviously a connection between you two and if you don't want to ruin that, that's completely fine, Sam."

I opened my eyes and looked to see her lay a hand on his giant one.

"It can be any girl." She gave him a sly smirk, "Take a page out of Dean's book and hook up with a one night stand. Spend a few hours with them and that's it. Just have fun."

"I don't do that."

Both Sam and Bella looked at me with twin disbelieving looks.

"Riiight," Bella drawled, "In the two-three weeks I've been gone, you haven't picked a girl up?"

I sat back up and looked her in the eye, "_Nope_."

"Dean –"

I cut Sam off, but never took my eyes off Bella, "Two nights ago, before we bumped into each other again… her name was Katie or Bailey, I don't know… I walked her home. _That's it._"

Sam's jaw dropped and he looked between Bella and me. Bella never took her eyes off mine. I knew what she'd see there.

_Truth. Truth. Truth._

Bella's eyes widened before she blinked and looked away from me.

"_Oh_," She rasped before clearing her throat and addressing Sam, "Either way, we gotta see that painting… so, uhh, call your girl."

Sam nodded dumbly and picked up the phone.

I kept my eyes on Bella, as I leaned back on the bed. Her shoulders were tense and her head was bowed, and her breathing seemed labored.

She was panicking.

But her mini panic attack was disrupted as Sam bolted out of his chair with a "_what?"_ Bella's head snapped up towards him as I sat up straighter in the bed.

"Who'd you sell it to?"

Bella and I looked at each other.

"Sarah, I need an address right now."

_Well, damn it all to Hell.

* * *

_

Sam paced around the room like a caged animal as Bella and I sat down at the bar while we both researched on Sam's laptop.

Last night had been a fiasco and my ears were still ringing.

I swear that Sarah chick had a set of lungs on her…

It was kind of cliché though, how everything went down. Obviously, this girl didn't watch enough scary movies because when someone is still as a statue you should know their head would roll off when you went to touch them.

It was like, in _every_ movie.

Sam even warned the girl.

I kind of felt bad for her though – seeing your first dead body wasn't easy.

But it didn't stop Bella and me from sharing a smile about it as we muttered about how we saw that one comin' quietly to one another. Of course afterwards we had to bail because Sarah had to call the cops.

As if sensing my thoughts, a knock came to the door and Sam opened it.

And Sarah rushed right on in without even being invited.

Bella and I shared a look and raised our eyebrows at one another.

"I just lied to the cops and told them I went to Evelyn's…" Sarah started ranting bringing me out of my Bella stare, "_alone_."

_Hm, smart girl._

"Thank you." Sam said quietly.

"Don't thank me. I'm about to call them _right back_ if you don't tell me what the hell is going on. Who's killing these people?"

Sarah definitely had mine and Bella's full attention. Bella dropped her pen and folded her arm onto the table before propping her cheek on her free hand.

The both of us looked directly at Sam, innocently, as we waited for his explanation.

_This should be good. _

When Sam looked back at us, you could tell he had to restrain his glare when Bella and I shrugged noncommittally.

_This was too fun._

"What." Sam corrected her.

"What?"

"It's not a _who_… it's _what_ that's killing those people." At Sarah's confused look, Sam continued, "Sarah, you saw that painting move."

"_Sure did…"_ Bella muttered quietly.

"No. _No_…" Sarah started pacing, "I was – I was seeing things. It's impossible."

"Yeah, well," I spoke up, "welcome to our world."

"Sarah, I know this sounds crazy," Sam continued, "But we think that, that paintings haunted."

Sarah gave off a little incredulous laugh, "You're joking."

"We're serious." Bella drawled, before widening her eyes, "_dead serious._"

I closed my eyes and bit the inside of my cheek in amusement though it was a _really bad_ joke. When I opened them, Sam turned his glare away from Bella to look back at Sarah.

Bella leaned closer and whispered, "Bad joke?"

"Bad timing." I corrected her, though it was a bad joke – it was still a little funny.

And it was cute.

"You're not joking." Sarah stated, "God, the guys I go out with…"

My smirk fell when I heard Bella snort, "I'm right there with ya sister."

I turned to look at her blankly. She eyed me and shrugged while mouthing a '_what?'_.

"Sarah, think about it," Sam approached her, "Evelyn, the Telesca's – they both had the painting. And there have been others before that. And where ever this thing goes, _people die_. And we're just trying to stop it. And that's the _truth_."

There was a pause as we all watch Sarah take in everything Sam just told her.

"Well then I guess you better show me," Sarah walked around Sam, while Bella looked at me with raised eyebrows – though she looked shocked, I swear she was a little impressed, "I'm coming with you."

"What?" Sam asked, "No. Sarah, no, you should just go home. This stuff can get dangerous, and… I don't want you to get hurt."

In the corner of my eye, I watched Bella roll her eyes and glare at Sam.

"Look, you guys are probably crazy –"

"Don't call me crazy."

All our heads snapped towards Bella a little shocked at her outburst but more for the fact at how _serious_ and monotone her voice sounded instead of the smooth and soft one we were used to. Bella had her jaw clenched and she was staring at her pen with narrowed eyes, like she was trying to make it burst into flames.

I noticed she was taking deep breathes and knew she was trying to calm down.

_Apparently, calling Bella crazy is a no-no._

I rested a hand on her jean clad thigh and squeezed, trying to show her some comfort.

It seemed to work so I motioned for Sarah to continue.

"Anyway, if you're right about this… well, me and my Dad sold that painting, we might have got these people killed. –"

"Sarah, please, this is –"

"_Sam_," Bella cut him off with a stern and loud voice, "she's a perfectly capable person. If she wants to come, let her come – its not like she's going to be alone. Plus," Bella shrugged, "It's her damn life. Let her live it the way she _wants_."

Sarah gave Bella an appreciative nod before looking back at Sam, "Look, I'm not going to say I'm scared, because I am scared – _as hell_. But I'm not going to run and hide either."

With that Sarah walked to the door and opened it, before looking back at the three of us.

"So are we going or what?"

We watched her leave in silence. Bella and I looked at Sam.

"Sam," I pointed to the door, "marry that girl."

Sam gave me a look.

"I liked her," Bella said as she hopped off the stool beside me.

Sam and I looked at her incredulously, and watched as she slipped on her jacket and started towards the door.

"And then she reminded me of someone."

* * *

"How can you be so comfortable around this stuff?"

I glanced over my shoulder to see Bella sitting on the edge of the rectangular hole Sam and I were digging up. She was whistling Free Bird while her legs dangled into the grave, as she held a flash light into the hole so Sam and I could see.

I couldn't help but smile at the wide berth Sarah gave the grave site.

Her whistle died down as she looked up at Sarah to answer her.

Bella gave a little huffed laugh, before shaking her head and smiling down at the grave.

"Trust me, honey… whatever's down there… I've seen _worse_."

"Like what?"

"Save your breath, Sarah," I kept digging, "She's not going to tell you."

"Nope. I'm not." Bella sighed, "And keep up with the attitude Dean and I won't _ever_ tell _you_."

"How long have you guys known each other?" Sarah asked.

"A couple of months." Both Bella and I answered.

"Really?" Sarah questioned, "You guys just seem more comfortable around one another."

"Really?" Bella and I echoed.

We glanced at each other, before Bella quickly looked away. I frowned and got back to digging.

"Yeah… we're like long lost something." Sam spoke up.

"You guys are related?"

"No!" Bella and I practically yelled, "Hell no!"

We glared at one another, "Will you –"

It was like we couldn't stop saying the same thing at the same time.

"_Stop it!_"

Bella let out a frustrated growl/scream thing before she got up and brushed off her legs.

"Sam, give me your damn shovel."

Bella dropped into the grave gracefully before resting the flash light on the grass and taking Sam's shovel. Sam joined Sarah up top.

Bella and my shovel clanked.

She glared at me, "Can you watch it? I'm digging here."

"I was here _first_."

"Oh _grow up_." She rolled her eyes.

"_You_ grow up," I pointed at her before myself, "I'm the oldest here, _Shrimp_."

She glared again, "Maturity, Dean, _maturity_ – _learn it_."

Our bickering was brought to halt at Sarah's giggle, and what she said next effectively made Bella and I shut up.

"The pent up sexual frustration between you too is hilarious – yep, you're definitely not related."

* * *

"I'll keep the car running."

Sam nodded, before he was stopped by Sarah who was sitting in the backseat with Bella.

"I thought the painting was harmless now."

"Better safe than sorry."

Sarah jumped up and opened the door, "I wanna come with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She said before slamming the door and jogging up the steps.

"Hey, hey, hey," I whispered to Sam before he could leave, "We'll stay here, while you go make your move."

He just ignored me while I tried to talk to him before he slammed the door in my face. I sighed and leaned back, while Sam caught up with Sarah, before reaching forward and turning the stereo on.

Bella giggled as some sappy love song came on and Sam turned around to glare at me.

I shut it off.

"Dean, lay off of him." Bella said quietly, "He's got to make his own decisions. And do things on his own time."

"I'm not doing anything." I said quickly.

"Sure." I watched through the rearview mirror as she rolled her eyes, "I think what you're doing is sweet, but… let it go now. You've said you're piece, he's heard it, and now just let him… deal with it on his own."

"I'm his brother, Bella, I'm supposed to take care of him."

"I know, but –" I turned to look at her, only to see her looking at the house and looking like she was straining, "Dean… do you hear that?"

"No." I looked around the car before looking up at the house.

The wind was picking up.

"What is it?"

"It's –" her eyes widened and she scrambled to get out of the car, "_Sam, get out! Get out!"_

Just as I went to push the door open quickly, I looked up to see the front door slam shut. Both Bella and I ran up the stairs as fast as we could, when we got to the door it was locked.

I slammed my shoulder into it while Bella dug into her jacket pocket for the kit she always kept in there.

My phone started ringing. It was Sam.

"Tell me you slammed the door."

"No, it wasn't me. I think it was the little girl."

"Girl?" I stepped back to let Bella start picking the lock, "What girl?"

"I heard a girl, Dean." Bella looked at me in frustration, still trying to pick the lock as fast she could, "A little girls laughter, that's what I heard. I always hated little girls in scary movies. They're creepy as _fuck_."

I ignored her rant while I kept talking to my brother. Bella let out a frustrated yell before banging her shoulder into the door. I was a little shocked that the door actually seemed to budge more for her than it did for me.

"It's not opening, Dean." Bella ground out, "We gotta figure something out."

I could hear Sam and Sarah getting approached by the girl as she let out an _almighty roar_ before she was abruptly cut off as Bella and I searched for any open windows. Sam came back on the line and Bella took the phone from me.

"Sam, did she have anything on her? She was cremated, I know." She spoke quickly, "But did she have a toy. Like the ones we saw at the mausoleum?"

"A doll?" She paused and nodded, "Yeah, yeah, no she's right, Sam, they did."

With that Bella hung up my phone, "lets go."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

I couldn't leave Sam.

"Back then, they used to make dolls in the children's image, Dean." Bella explained as we jogged to my car, "That doll in the tomb has the girls hair. Its –"

"Human remains." I finished.

With that we both jumped into the Impala, before I sped my way across town and to the graveyard. I told Bella to hang on as we reached the gate and crashed through it before I raced through the place towards the mausoleum.

Once there Bella and I didn't hesitate to jump out of the car and run into the tomb. I pounded on the glass case, while Bella searched for something heavy to break it, before I pulled my gun out and hit the butt of it on the glass.

It still didn't budge. So I went to go outside to find something else to use.

"Dean!"

I turned back to see giving me incredulous eyes before looking down at the gun. I looked down at it before I realized what she was saying.

"Come on, Dean."

I nodded towards Bella and we both covered our faces as I shot at the glass.

It shattered.

I pushed the glass away with the gun, before Bella reached in and grabbed the doll. She produced her own lighter and started flicking it on the strands of hair but it wouldn't catch.

I pulled mine out to help her, but it seemed that my lighter wasn't cooperating either.

"_Come on, come on_…" I could hear us both muttering.

I didn't know which lighter finally flicked on first, but I couldn't help the relieved sigh that escaped me when the thing went up in smoke and Bella dropped the damn thing.

I called Sam. He was fine.

Bella and I looked at each other, panting, before she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"There's never a dull moment with you Winchesters."

* * *

"One hell of a second date, huh?"

I found myself smirking as I came up behind Bella teasing Sarah and Sam. Sam looked embarrassed as Sarah blushed, before looking back at Bella.

"It was definitely more… _action packed_."

Bella's and my face must've been priceless. My jaw dropped through my smile and my eyebrows raised, much like Bella's.

She raised her fist to her mouth, "_Oh-ho_… did you hear that Dean?"

"Oh, I heard it." I should've known she would feel me behind her.

"Guys, just shut up, okay?" Sam ran a hand at the back of his neck.

"I'm liking you more and more, girl." Bella winked at Sarah, before smiling back at me, "Whatcha got Sim-" Her smile fell as she stopped abruptly and cleared her throat, "I mean, Dean."

I frowned, noticing that she stopped herself from calling me Simple Man. I didn't understand the nickname, but I knew it was the title of the first song we ever danced to, so I figured that was why.

I cleared my throat, like my thoughts, "This was archived at the county records…"

I explained to them how the little girl, Millie, was adopted because her real family was murdered in their beds. Sarah was shocked that the little girl had killed so many people in her human life, before she ordered the boys packing up the painting to burn the thing.

Things got a little awkward when it was time to say goodbye as Bella and I just stood there not knowing what to say.

"I'll just –"

"Yeah, we'll just go –"

"Wait in the car." Bella and I spoke.

Bella gave Sarah a nod, not verbally saying goodbye, before stepping around her and leaving. When she noticed I was still standing there awkwardly, her lips formed a tight line and she jerked her head towards the door, widening her eyes and looking pointedly towards Sam and Sarah.

I got the picture and followed her.

* * *

"Look at that." I nodded towards the door for Bella to see Sam and Sarah kissing, "That's my boy."

Bella had a genuine happy dimpled grin on her face as she watched them for a second before looking away and at me.

I pouted and leaned down towards her, "Can't I have a kiss too?"

Her face turned the other way and she pressed her finger tips to my lips, pushing my head away.

"_Nope."_

"Ouch," I rubbed over my heart, "De_nied_."

She laughed, "_Yep._"

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Sam and I had come outside of the motel room to put our duffle into the trunk when I noticed Bella sitting on the tail of her truck, swinging her legs and whistling again, where her truck was parked right next to the Impala.

"Just came to see you boys off."

"Oh." Both Sam and I spoke, "Wait, what?"

"You're not coming with us?" Sam continued on, looking between me and Bella, "I thought…"

"Well, you thought wrong, Senor Sammy…" Bella grinned over her shoulder at us, "But don't worry, I programmed my new number into your phone. So you can call me whenever you want."

I noticed she said '_you_' not '_our_' meaning '_not me'_.

"Bella, come on…" I started.

She looked forwards and away "It's better this way, Dean. Things between us… as much as we don't want it to… it's awkward now. And we can't ignore it. It's not fair to Sam."

"I don't mind, Bella." Sam said quickly, "I really don't."

And I realized right then and there, that I wasn't the only one that cared about Bella Swan.

Sam did too.

He may not care for her on the same level as I did, but he still did in his own way.

Somehow, Bella had integrated herself into our lives so thoroughly… she had wormed her way into our hearts.

And that scared the shit out of me.

I turned back to Sam, "Go stand over there. I need a minute with her."

"Don't screw things up, Dean. I mean it. This is your last shot to convince her to stay."

"I know." I whispered, "Don't you think I know that? I – just go _stand over there_… I'm about to pull out all the stops and I don't need a witness."

Sam quirked an eyebrow at me, studying my face, before he finally nodded and went to stand in front of the Impala.

I took a deep breath before turning and walking around the truck. I stopped in front of Bella and she sighed deeply, letting her head drop.

"Dean, I know you're going to try to convince me but it isn't going to work, okay?" She kept her head down, "I'm a stubborn girl. And I've made up my mind."

"What do you want me to do, Bella?" I asked quietly, almost whispering, "What do I need to do for you to stay?"

"Noth-" I wouldn't let her finish.

"You want me to grovel? Beg? Plead? I will – _for you_."

I couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth.

But they were all true.

"You want me to quote some poetry? Some lame ass book? I will _– for you_. Just let me Google it real quick."

She snorted and I felt like I was making some progress.

"You don't even _know _me, Dean. Not really anyway."

I wanted to punch something. Take my frustrations out on something. But I couldn't do that.

Plus, she was right. I didn't really know her.

But that didn't mean I was ready to give up either.

"I know enough."

"It's not –"

I quickly shut her up as words just seemed to flow out of mouth with seemingly no way to stop them.

"I know you favor knives instead of guns, even if you're a crack shot. I know you only whistle one song, and that its _Free Bird_. I know your nails are always chipped but your toe nails always have a fresh new color every week – which means you pay more attention to your feet than anything else, and I have a feeling you've always done that." Her eyes widened, and I continued, "Not even in your sleep do you look as peaceful as you do when you're playing your guitar. You keep your scars hidden during the day but you show them off proudly at night." My voice lowered and I stepped closer, "You like it fast and you like it hard, but you hold onto me just a little longer when all is said and done."

"Dean –"

"You like Strawberry Milkshakes. And you're favorite ice cream is Mint Chocolate Chip. You like to sleep on your right side and in a ball. You like you're showers in the morning instead of night and scalding hot. You read so much that you almost beat out Sam in the nerdy department. And I've never seen you happier than when you are around kids."

She stared at me with wide misty eyes, swallowing regularly and clenching her jaw.

"I don't know how you did it, Bella. I don't know how you managed to… get me and Sam so wrapped around your tiny little fingers. But you did. You're in this family now. And once you're in, there's no way out." I said quietly, "Sam needs you here. Sam wants you here."

"Sam wants me here?" She tilted her head as she looked at me.

I took a deep breath, "_I _want you here."

I swallowed as she stared at me. Her eyes bore into mine.

"I know it may not look like I pay attention, but I do. You think I don't know you, I do. At least a part of you, I do. " I stared into her hazel etes, "So come with us. Let me learn the rest of you."

I had been so forward with her. Practically spilling my guts out to her.

But I felt like it still wasn't enough.

So I took another breath, I swallowed my nerves, and I let go of the last thing I had been hiding.

"I _need_ you here. _With me_."

* * *

**_Author's Note_:** *clears throat* Well then...

Anyway, this chapter seemed kind of packed to me...

Dean admitted to Bella his reasons for the 'break-up' and Bella seemed... accepting? But don't be disillusioned, like Bella said - she '_gets it'_ - but that doesn't mean they're gonna be whatever they were before.

You found out more about Bella in this chapter, seemed like she was dropping a couple of pretenses in front of the bros there.

Not to mention Dean's speech. Like he said, he pays attention.

I gotta say though, my favorite part about writing this chapter - though short - was Bella's and Dean's bickering.

It's exactly how I pictured how their relationship would go when I first started writing out the outline for this story.

It was cute. It was funny. And hopefully, there will be a lot more of that to come.

Anyway... because you guys are so fucking awesome, waiting this whole _non-updating-fail-thing_ out with me, I'm gonna let you in on the title for the next chapter...

**_Daniel Elkins_**

If you guys are well versed in the Supernatural Universe than you know who Daniel Elkins is - was - and you'll know _exactly_ what he specialized in.

_I hope your imagination runs wild on that one. _;)


	14. Daniel Elkins

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing. SM and CW do.

**_Author's note:_** I don't really know what to say here. So...

_... enjoy._

* * *

_**Dean Winchester**_

"Shit… go away, Dean, I _mean it!"_

"Just open the door."

"No! God damn it, _go away_! You're making it _worse_!"

I cringed at the noise coming from the bathroom on the other side of the door. I stepped back, finally getting the picture, and wondered into the room.

I plopped down on the bed.

"How is she?"

Sam's brow was deeper than usual as he stared at me over his laptop where he was sitting at the little table across the room. I sighed as I rubbed my hands together and shrugged.

"Do you think we should take her to the hospital?" I asked him, "She's been like this for the past week. Hospitals have medicine, right?"

Sam's eyebrows rose, "Yes, Dean, hospitals have medicine."

I ignored his patronizing tone and stared at the bathroom door.

I had really thought Bella wasn't going to come with us. She had just stared at me for I don't know how long until she jumped down from her tailgate and turned her back towards me. I had thought I screwed up, said something wrong, until Bella slammed her tailgate closed and turned, shoving her duffle into my chest with a roll of her eyes, demanding that I '_put it in the trunk already'_.

She had been with us for a little over a week now.

It seemed that this time around things were going to be different.

Bella only sat in the backseat of the Impala.

Bella didn't flirt.

Bella shared a bed with Sam now.

There was definitely no '_funny business'_ going on between the two of them, but it didn't hurt any less.

She was here, but at the same time, she wasn't. I missed her.

But I took it – it was my fault that things were like this in the first place.

The past week, though, a lot of things have been happening…

The nightmares have come back – more brutal and more intense. To the point that I am in the actual room and get to see a dark figure behind Bella before she is brutally thrown to the ceiling.

And Bella's been getting sick.

Every day – without fail – she'd have her head bowed to the Porcelain God's or having me pull over on the side of the road.

The nightmares were the easiest part, I think – they were easier to fight off when I woke up. All I had to do was look over at Bella and see that she was still there. I kept that in mind. Along with that it was easier to protect her if she was with Sam and me.

But the throwing up… _that_ was harder.

I hadn't realized how much I had built Bella up in my mind until I saw her bloodshot eyes and heard her gagging in the bathroom. Vulnerable.

I had only ever seen Bella vulnerable once. And even then, she had been closed off, cold.

It was something you didn't associate with Bella. She just didn't _do _vulnerable.

Hell, she pulled her gun on us and threatened to '_blow us the fuck away_' if we didn't leave her alone the first time Sam and I tried to check on her.

It didn't help that I heard her and Sam whispering in the bathroom to each other last night; while they thought I was sleeping. Bella telling Sam that she was worried, she hadn't been sick in five years, and that being sick shouldn't be possible for her. And Sam telling her that she needed to go to the hospital.

Of course, she shot him down and ended the conversation before they both settled into the bed beside mine.

The confusion I felt over what Bella was saying to Sam was almost overwhelmed by the jealousy I felt over her confiding in Sam instead of me.

I barely got any sleep lately.

"Anyway," Sam closed his laptop and slapped his thighs, "We can't do that. Bella doesn't want to go to the hospital and we can't force her."

"Yeah, I know." _Stubborn woman. _

"Alright, kids." Sam and I turned to see said woman coming out of the bathroom wiping her hands on a small towel, "Let's go find me something to eat before we hit the road."

_And what my woman wants, my woman gets._

* * *

The scrape of the chair beside mine against the floor indicating Bella was back from the bathroom had me looking up to see her sitting down and taking in her soup that I had ordered. Feeling my stare, she looked up and gave me an awkward smile in thanks.

I sighed and went back to looking through my paper.

Frustration was becoming my best friend.

"Oh." I looked up to see Bella with her spoon mid-air, her fist to her closed mouth, her eyes shut tight and her face in a grimace, "_No. _No. No. No. _No_."

I was going to ask her if she was okay, before she let her spoon drop back into her soup with a _plop_ as she pushed the plate away. She turned her head towards me and took deep breaths. When she opened her eyes, Sam had crackers and Sprite in front of her.

"Are you –"

"_Don't_." Her eyes and voice cut me before she turned to Sam, "Thank you."

I bit the inside of my lip and went back to my paper.

Everyone was quiet with the exception of Bella munching on her crackers, Sam typing away on his laptop, and me flipping through the paper.

I remember when there was a time that the silence between three of us was normal, comfortable even – right now though, I wanted to bang my head against the table from all the awkwardness.

Finally having enough of the silence, I put my paper down and spoke.

"Not a decent lead in all of Nebraska." I looked at Sam, "What do you got?"

"Well," Sam sighed, not taking his eyes off his laptop, "I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota… Here," He finally looked up, pointing at his screen, "a woman in Iowa fell 10,000Ft. from an airplane and survived."

Bella let out a whistle.

I discredited the account and Sam agreed, so he continued to scan his laptop while I playfully brought up Sarah. He blushed and Bella giggled, making me feel just a little better. But of course, Sam being Sam, shot me down.

"Okay," He said a little later, "Manning, Colorado…"

Bella jerked her head up at the name and looked at Sam with rapt attention.

"Man by the name of Daniel Elkins," Bella started chocking on her crackers and I reached over to pat her back as Sam continued on when Bella waved her hand at him to continue, "He was found mauled in his home."

"Elkins?" I questioned slowly as Bella's eyes started watering, "I know that name."

"We gotta go."

Mine and Sam's heads jerked up as Bella stood so fast, she knocked her chair back on the floor. She was shaking, _vibrating,_ as she stuttered.

"We – we have to go."

"Wait, what's going on?"

"Now – now. We have to go now."

"Bella."

"_Now, Dean_!"

I jerked back as Bella jerked her arm out of my grasp and she glared at me before she grabbed her jacket off the floor from the fallen chair and grabbed the Impala keys from the table before stomping out of the dinner, almost shattering the glass door from how hard she knocked the door into the wall.

Sam and I looked at each other with wide eyes, not knowing the hell that was about.

Only to be pulled from our shock by the sounds of tires squealing out of the parking lot.

* * *

There was three hundred miles between Nebraska and Colorado.

Bella covered it in three hours.

And Sam and I could do nothing, but sit back and wait it out. Bella wasn't giving us any information but I was picking something's up.

First was Daniel Elkins – she knew him.

His name was in Dad's book. I knew that if Bella had spent time with Dad, then she must know who Daniel Elkins was. And by the reaction she gave about the news of his death, I knew I was right.

And it was obvious that Daniel Elkins was important.

Second was the text messages.

At random intervals, she would get a text before slamming on the breaks right before passing a cop car and another text that made her speed back up. Never once did I see her phone.

And when I asked who she was talking to, she wouldn't answer.

When I asked _any_ kind of question, she wouldn't answer – well, that was until she got fed up.

_"Damn it, Isabella, stop with the silent treatment. Tell me where the Hell you are taking us!"_

_ Finally, Bella's eyes snapped towards me. She glared._

_ "Shut. Up." She growled._

_ My head jerked in surprise. "Excuse me?"_

_I was getting tired of her treating me like I was no body._

_ "I said SHUT! UP!" _

_I opened my mouth to argue but was promptly cut off by her._

"_I mean, really Dean," She looked out the windshield and back to me, "Since the moment I met you, I have followed you all over God's Green Earth without so much as a question, so for once… can you do the same? Trust me, for once. Just Shut up!"_

_Any argument I had ready to spew from my lips, died._

The screeching of my tires pulled me out of my thoughts and I bit my lip to not reprimand Bella on her driving.

Looking up, I noticed that we were outside of a darkened cabin.

And Bella was running to it.

Sam and I glanced at each other through the mirror before following after her in a jog. By the time we caught up Bella already had the door open, a set of keys I didn't even know she owned hanging on it, and was inside rummaging through the house. Sam and I took out our flashlights and started looking around the place, deciding to leave Bella to do what she needed to do on her own.

"Do you think this guy, Elkins, was a player?"

Sam said after he found the salt ring and I found a journal that looked a lot like Dad's.

"Definitely."

I could hear Sam come up behind me and soon he was looking over my shoulder.

"That looks a hell of a lot like Dad's."

"Yeah, but this dates back to the sixties."

Bella's voice coming from down the hall had me and Sam following it.

"That's because he taught your Father everything he knows. Everything _I_ know."

We came upon Bella inside a bedroom – it was untouched, unlike the rest of the house. Like the rest of the house, it had a cabin feel, but instead of the obvious male feel to the house, this room had a feminine feel – purple covers and light purple curtains.

There was no TV but there was a shelf filled to the brim with books. There were no art work, but there was a wall filled with various knifes, swords, and machetes. There was a filled closet, a bedside table with a lamp, and a bed with Bella sitting on it.

I moved closer to her.

"Bella?"

Her head was bowed and she was looking down at her lap. There was a picture frame in her hands.

As I sat beside her, she sniffed and clutched the frame tighter.

I looked closer and felt my heart drop.

The picture was taken right outside on the front porch. Four people were in it.

Bella was in it. Bottom step and in the middle. She sat there, arms crossed on her legs and her eyes squinting at the camera as her hair whipped around her from the wind. Above her left and a few steps up was an older man, that I guessed was Elkins – he stood there with a beer in his hands and a small smile on his face, but it was clear in his eyes that he didn't like pictures.

The two other occupants in the picture are what shocked me.

Bobby Singer leaned against the porch beam on the top step with a beer to his lips and a hand in his pocket.

And right beside Bella, shoulder to shoulder with her, was John Winchester.

_My Dad_.

He wasn't looking at the camera, his head turned to look off to his left but his arms were crossed like Bella's were and he too was squinting.

And it was in that moment that I _really_ realized Bella knew my father.

She knew Bobby.

And she knew Daniel Elkins.

A tear drop hit his face. Bella was crying and she spoke in a quiet voice.

"He's old… _retired._ I was supposed to be here, Dean, I told him I'd be _back_. I – I was supposed to _be here_."

The more she talked the more she became hysterical.

"_Damn it!"_

She threw the picture frame and punched the bed, before standing and pushing past Sam, going into the house. I gaped after her and when I went to stand I saw something on the bedside table.

It was another picture.

It was of a woman in a hospital gown and a baby in her arms as she sat by a window and the sun bathed down on them.

In the corner of the worn picture written cursive were the words:

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_09-13-1983_

The woman in the picture was her mother.

I heard Bella start to frantically rummage around the first room Sam and I checked around, and decided to leave the living room where I was staring at even more pictures of Bella.

All of them were candid's.

One she was sitting on the front porch, strumming her guitar as she looked down at it.

Another one was of her sitting out on the lake out back with a fishing pole in her hand.

She wasn't looking at the camera in either of them. She wasn't even smiling.

But each had something in common.

Peace. Tranquility.

Each one of them showed Bella at peace. Just being herself. Just breathing.

Coming into the ransacked office, Bella was in the center of it, holding the empty wooden box that looked like it once held a classic revolver and its bullets. Her eyes were a little wide and she was white knuckling it.

I heard a creek and a groan before it snapped in half and it tumbled to the floor, out of Bella's hands.

"Oh my God, what have I done?"

It didn't seem like Bella realized I was there. And I was about to announce myself, before she cut me off with a rant that got my full attention.

"I was supposed to be here. Oh my God, it's gone. I was – I was supposed to be here. God damn it, John, why couldn't you just pick up your fucking phone?"

My interest was piqued as my eyes trailed after her pacing form as she muttered to herself.

"Bring John back… it'd take weeks, _months maybe_… that's what I told him. I told him I'd be back. Get John. Bring him here. Give him the Colt. Simple, Easy – that's what I told him. Promised him. Now it's gone. _He's gone_. Oh my God, _what have I done_?"

Sam chooses this moment to announce us.

"Hey, we gotta go, we've been here too long."

Bella swiveled around and stared at me with wide eyes as I continued to look at her. Her face fell, _resigned_, as she realized I had heard every bit of what she just said.

It seemed like everything had been leading up to this point. To Bella.

Her past was catching up to her. She knew it. And I knew it too.

It was time for her to fess up, if she liked it or not.

Because her past had caught up with her present.

And if there was one thing that was dangerous in this line of work, it was the unknown.

And we needed to know. Now.

Bella looked away from me, tucking her head down after giving Sam a curt nod and going to walk past me.

Sam was already outside.

My hand shot out and grabbed her forearm to stop her. She didn't look up at me.

"I'm going to ask you a question and you're going to be honest with me."

I needed to know. Everything. Her past. What we were dealing with here. Just everything.

"No more lies. No more omitting. No more hiding."

Her breathing quickened. She knew it was time.

"I want the truth."

But at this moment, nothing mattered more than this one simple question.

"Are you okay?"

Bella's eyes cut to mine.

She stared long and hard, searching for whatever she could find inside me.

Honesty. If I actually cared. Who knows.

She looked away and her chin quivered.

"No, Dean, I'm _not_."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** You thought he was gonna ask about her past, huh? Didn't ya?

_Anyways_, So we've reaching, I guess you can call it, a boiling point for Bella and The Winchesters. This is what its all coming down to. Bella's story.

Like Dean said, nothings more dangerous than the unknown. And it seems only Bella is in the know. She holds all the answers they need and its time to fess up.

And it seems Bella has no verbal filter when she's panicking. She let a lot of things slip.

Next chapter will be a rough one.


End file.
